Fascinación
by Bet-HPG
Summary: Con su eternidad encima, Remus Lupin había aprendido a valorar la soledad, ya que lo mejor en su vida se lo había dado la amistad, y la soledad había sido su amiga más fiel y constante.
1. 1 De profesores y Aurores

**Fascinación.**

_**1. De profesores y aurores. **_

Doce años son mucho tiempo. Doce años en total soledad parecen aún más cuando se suman a dos de vivir casi en la indigencia, once de relativa estabilidad, cinco de vivir aislado y con miedo, y seis que suponía felices pero que no podía recordar. Eso era casi una eternidad, o por lo menos, pesaba como tal.

Con su eternidad encima, Remus Lupin había aprendido a valorar la soledad, ya que lo mejor en su vida se lo había dado la amistad, y la soledad había sido su amiga más fiel y constante. En general huía del ruido y buscaba la compañía de pocas personas. Sirius, Dumbledore, Arthur y Molly, si ésta última no estaba con humor belicoso. No rechazaba a los demás, pero prefería disfrutar del resto de la gente viéndolos interactuar de lejos, como simple espectador, sobre todo si se trataba de personas ruidosas. Nymphadora Tonks la extravagante y escandalosa prima punk de Sirius, definitivamente entraba en esta categoría de personas, pero toda regla debe ser confirmada por una excepción y ella era, sin lugar a dudas, su excepción.

Había algo en su estruendosa risa y en la forma tan peculiar en que arrugaba la nariz cada vez que se tropezaba o escuchaba el ruido de la cerámica al romperse cerca de ella; era dulce en una forma casi salvaje. Era una especie de imán de ruido y personas, y para su sorpresa, Remus había resultado no ser inmune a su efecto. A los pocos días de conocerla se encontró disfrutando de su compañía. Era inteligente y desde su primer comentario en una de las reuniones de la orden, él había aprendido a valorar su opinión. Su breve experiencia como profesor le había enseñado a identificar ciertas miradas y poses y con ellos descubrir quien estaba asimilando la información que recibía y quien únicamente mantenía los ojos abiertos mirando fijamente al orador sin entender ni una palabra de lo que se decía. Ella asimilaba y procesaba la información a una velocidad increíble y él casi podía jurar que antes de parpadear ya había obtenido una conclusión lógica y sensata. A pesar de su apariencia, Nymphadora Tonks era una jovencita inteligente y madura y le gustaba. _Le gustaba_, claro está, en una sana relación de admiración hacia una compañera de trabajo que era casi década y media más joven que él.

Tonks —porque debía recordar que odiaba su nombre y que se lo había demostrado la primera vez que la llamó así, con un no muy leve puñetazo en el pecho— le agradaba, lo hacía reír, disfrutaba verla interactuar con los demás, escuchar sus risas y como la gente a su alrededor se animaba y parecía divertida y despreocupada. Había una rara chispa de ingenuidad en los ojos de la muchacha, que de alguna forma lograba rejuvenecerlo.

Aún lo hacía sonreír la forma en que se había referido a ellos en su primer encuentro:

—¡Vaya grupo! —Exclamó ella mirando a Sirius, Mundungus, a él mismo y a Ojoloco Moody, que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, después de la reunión—. Un sarcástico profesional, un traficante de todo aquello con lo que se pueda traficar, un profesor que le aúlla a la luna llena y un retirado paranoico —dijo señalando a cada uno alternativamente.

Ojoloco la había mirado fijamente con ambos ojos, y por un segundo todos esperaron ver a Tonks convertida en un perfecto hurón de color rosa, pero lejos de eso el hombre soltó una estruendosa carcajada mientras su ojo mágico giraba enloquecidamente al compás de su risa.

—Supongo que nos hacía falta un camaleón rebelde —declaró Sirius. Tonks se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

Para Tonks su licantropía no representaba mayor inconveniente que la desagradable habilidad de Sirius con el sarcasmo o la desesperante desconfianza de Moody.

Por años, Remus había sobrevivido a cada luna llena con total independencia, independencia que había pagado con su salud, ya que por lo general pasaba el día posterior a la luna llena sin probar alimento; se sentía afortunado si reunía las fuerzas necesarias para vestirse y servirse un poco de agua, porque frecuentemente, agua era todo lo que tenía para alimentarse. Pasaba el día en la cama tratando de recuperar con descanso la energía que no podía conseguir con alimento.

Aquella mañana no era distinta. Despertó aturdido como siempre, con dolor de cabeza, con las extremidades entumidas, una náusea casi incontrolable y una no muy ligera fiebre. La única diferencia era que se encontraba en una habitación en el último piso de Grimmauld Place y no en su casa. Sus dientes empezaron a temblar y no dejaron de hacerlo hasta que se metió a la cama y las mantas con las que se cubrió alcanzaron la temperatura adecuada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta obligándolo a salir de su somnolencia. Un minuto más tarde escuchó ruidos, supuso que era la perilla de la puerta, seguramente el mismo _alguien_ estaba tratando de abrir. Aunque había hechizado la habitación para que no se escucharan en el exterior los ruidos de dentro, él si podía oír lo que pasaba fuera.

No iban a abrir esa puerta hasta que él no quitara el hechizo que había puesto para cerrarla, con la casa tan llena de gente no deseaba correr riesgos. Buscó su varita y la encontró en el suelo, a varios metros de la cama. Después de suspirar trató de ponerse de pie, aún estaba atando el nudo de su raída bata, cuando escuchó una suave explosión y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Lo que parecía ser una cabeza cubierta de púas rosas estaba a medio metro del suelo y se alzaba lentamente con una charola en las manos.

—¡Hola! —Lo saludó Tonks con naturalidad—. Molly está ocupada y me pidió que te trajera el desayuno antes de ir a trabajar —colocó la bandeja en el buró antes de dirigirle una mirada de estudio—. Te ves horrible, te apuesto lo que quieras a que te lo han dicho ya —declaró, ayudándolo a acostarse nuevamente. Cuando Remus notó el gesto amistoso de la jovencita entendió que no había porque ofenderse, sobre todo porque lo que acababa de decir no era más que la verdad.

—Muchas veces Tonks, pero nunca de forma tan directa —sonrió. Ella le colocó la charola sobre las piernas y le robó media tostada.

—No seas bobo. Generalmente te ves bastante bien —por alguna razón la muchacha se sonrojó y trató de reponerse después de una breve pausa—. Toma jugo, es de manzana —dijo, señalando el vaso.

—Gracias —dio un trago—, pero lo prefiero de naranja.

—Le pedí a Molly que te lo hiciera de manzana. La naranja es demasiado fuerte para tu estómago el día de hoy.

Él la había observado con las cejas elevadas, pero su sorpresa no fue tanta como cuando segundos después, la vio tomar el vaso en el que él acababa de beber para llevárselo a los labios con toda naturalidad.

—Además, el de manzana es más rico. Bueno —suspiró, inclinándose sobre la charola para tomar un poco de fruta—, tengo que irme a trabajar —dijo con un trozo de sandía en la boca.

La mano con la que se apoyaba en la orilla del colchón se resbaló y de repente sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los de él, el aroma a sandía se hizo tan intenso que inconscientemente, Remus entreabrió la boca antes de que ella se pusiera tan roja como la fruta en cuestión y se alejara de un salto.

—Me tengo que ir —repitió tragando saliva y salió precipitadamente.

Remus sonrió, aquella contradicción que era la persona de Nymphadora Tonks le gustaba. El choque de su agresiva apariencia con su ingenua forma de sonrojarse le parecía enternecedor. Aquel día empezó a sentir cariño por ella. La incomodidad que siguió por varios días a ese incidente no hizo más que incrementar ese cariño.

OoOoO

Los hombres mayores no se fijan en jovencitas.

O por lo menos, los hombres mayores, que alguna vez fueron profesores y son serios, callados y licántropos no se fijan en jovencitas que son aurores, extrovertidas, escandalosas y metamorfomagas. Es una ley, no escrita, pero ley. Nymphadora Tonks siempre había encontrado que las leyes eran justas, aún las no escritas, por algo ella era Auror y se encargaba de que los demás las cumplieran. Pero ante esa ley sentía deseos de rebelarse porque era terriblemente injusta. No lo había sido siempre claro, solamente desde que al formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, conoció a cierto hombre lobo que se paseaba por la cuarta década de su vida con una sonrisa amable y un adictivo aroma a libros viejos y chocolate. Aquello sobre los opuestos que se atraen, nunca le había parecido tan cruelmente cierto como en ese momento y lo único que deseaba era que funcionara en ambos sentidos.

Nunca había tenido suerte con los hombres, su único novio por tres semanas la había dejado por una —señorita-perfecta-con-ojos-azules-y-sonrisa-de-comercial-de-dentífrico; ella había llorado pero al cabo de unas semanas se había recuperado con el tiempo suficiente para concentrar toda su energía en la prueba de admisión para aurores. Después de ser aceptada no hubo mucho tiempo para romances, y aún cuando el tiempo no hubiera sido un problema estaba el hecho de que para tener un romance necesitaba de un hombre que se tomara la molestia de averiguar cual de entre todos los colores que usaba, era _su color_, y ese hombre nunca había aparecido. No hasta que se topó con Remus John Lupin. Él la escuchaba con atención, totalmente seguro de que el color violeta o rosa de su cabello no tenía nada que ver con la madurez y sensatez de sus pensamientos; él entendía que para ella, el color era simplemente una expresión.

Su primera impresión de él fue agradable, le había cedido el asiento antes de que fueran presentados y le sonrió con amabilidad, sin fruncir el ceño ni fijar la mirada en su cabello rosa peinado de puntas. A diferencia de los demás que habían salido corriendo para no quedarse sin cenar, él se había quedado para ayudarla a levantarse cuando había tropezado antes de llegar al comedor, incluso, había tenido la gentileza de reparar el florero que ella había roto. Además, era atractivo, de una forma misteriosa y reservada, pero le parecía atractivo.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, la opinión que ella se formó de él coincidió tan perfectamente con la que el resto de las personas tenían, que se sorprendió de que alguien pudiera despertar tan agradables comentarios en todas las personas que lo conocían y de cuyo buen juicio ella misma tenía tan buen concepto.

Así, pasó de la simpatía a la atracción, de la atracción al respeto y la admiración, y luego se encontró con algo a lo que no quería ponerle nombre por miedo. Y ese miedo la ponía nerviosa, y los nervios la hacían reír más fuerte de lo usual siempre que él estaba cerca y la hacían tropezar más fácilmente, sobre todo si él podía darle la mano para levantarla o poner su mano alrededor de su cintura para que no cayera. Él la miraba con aire condescendiente y un gesto amable y ella identificaba esa mirada con la que sus padres o maestros le daban cuando finalmente entendían que su torpeza era irremediable. Suspiraba y se mordía el labio cuando la certeza de que él nunca la miraría como mujer se apoderaba de ella.

Siempre que estaba en Grimmauld Place, Remus pasaba las tardes encerrado en una pequeña biblioteca con una taza de café o té, un libro de páginas amarillentas en las manos y con el viejo fonógrafo tocando irremediablemente _Fascinación_. Ella lo observaba a través de la puerta entreabierta y pasaba el resto de la tarde tarareando los suaves acordes de la canción que ya se había metido tan dentro de su cabeza, como Remus Lupin lo había hecho dentro de su corazón y ambos la acompañaban incluso en sueños.

En una ocasión, Remus la había descubierto canturreando un trozo de la canción y le había sonreído con curiosidad cuando ella se sonrojó al notar su interés. Sin mirarlo a los ojos le confesó que había notado que él la escuchaba frecuentemente y había llegado a gustarle después de un par de veces. «Fue la primera canción que bailaron mis padres y mi madre siempre la escuchaba cuando yo era niño. De algún modo, cuando la escuchó nuevamente, me siento en casa» le había confesado. Ella había sonreído y aquella noche había soñado con él por primera vez.

Se sentía de quince años cuando él estaba cerca; se sentía de quince años y lo odiaba porque quería parecer segura y madura. Afortunadamente él parecía no notar lo torpe que se volvía cuando ella notaba su presencia, o tal vez lo hacía y lo tomaba como algo normal, después de todo, ella ya era torpe por naturaleza. También parecía ignorar lo feliz que se ponía en cuanto lo miraba y lo mucho que elevaba la voz, como muestra inconsciente de su felicidad. Aunque en parte se sentía agradecida por el hecho de que Remus fuera tan poco observador, también se lamentaba, pensando, que de sospechar algo, ya sabría por su reacción, que podía esperar de él. Su actitud con ella era tan amistosa y desinteresadamente romántica, como lo era con Mundungus.

Apenas unos días después de que los chicos regresaran a Hogwarts, Tonks se encontró suspirando cuando Remus dejó la cocina después de tomar un café al finalizar una de las reuniones de la Orden. Aquella calurosa noche de septiembre, cumplía dos meses y una semana de haberlo conocido, sesenta días de pensar en él constantemente, cuatro semanas de buscar la ocasión de encontrase con él accidentalmente, cinco días de suspirar en cuanto él se marchaba y setenta y dos horas de soñar con él despierta. Demasiados _él_, para la conveniencia de su salud mental. Una estruendosa carcajada la hizo volver a la realidad y se encontró con un par de lágrimas que escurrían por el enrojecido rostro de Sirius Black.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que él pudiera recuperarse lo suficiente para contestar.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo aún entre risas—. Esto es lo más absurdo que he visto en mi vida. Hace tiempo que lo había notado, pero necesitaba convencerme. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Tonks resopló y frunció tanto el ceño que por un momento fue como si solamente tuviera una ceja. Se agachó para amarrar el cordón de su bota, que estaba perfectamente atado, pero que, por mera precaución, Tonks desató y ató nuevamente. Aquello por supuesto, no tenía nada que ver con que sus mejillas hubieran adquirido un escandaloso tono rojo. Realmente odiaba sonrojarse, odiaba suspirar, odiaba portarse como la enamorada princesita de algún cuento. Odiaba a Remus Lupin… bueno, no lo odiaba precisamente, simplemente odiaba que le resultara tan inquietante.

—No sé de que hablas —dijo, comprobando si los dos extremos de las agujetas tenían la misma longitud.

—Había escuchado eso de que los opuestos se atraen, pero esto es el colmo. Tú eres tan explosiva, tan escandalosa y él es tan… aburrido y formal.

—Remus no es aburrido —exclamó Tonks ofendida, levantando la cabeza con energía.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Vaya que te gusta! —afirmó con gesto divertido.

Ella dio un bufido y azotó los codos contra la mesa mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre sus manos con gesto de derrota. Se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Sirius, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. La mirada divertida del hombre duró unos segundos más, y luego se puso repentinamente serio antes de parecer más bien preocupado.

—Tonks, me gustas —le dijo con sinceridad.

—Sirius yo… —empezó a decir con mucha incomodidad.

—No seas ridícula. Me gustas para él, y eso tal vez es una prueba inequívoca de lo mucho que me enloqueció Azkaban —le explicó levantando las cejas. Ella había empezado a sonreír cuando él continuó con un tono más serio—. Pero…

—¿Pero? Nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo —suspiró, subiendo la bota militar recién amarrada al asiento de la silla y abrazando su rodilla que se asomaba a través de la rasgadura de sus jeans. Se mordió el labio derrotada.

—Él nunca ha tenido una relación formal Tonks. No me mires así, no es que sea del tipo aventurero, nada más lejos de la realidad. Hace años tuvo una relación en la que él iba muy en serio, pero las cosas no funcionaron, ella no resistió su pequeño problema peludo por mucho tiempo, y desde entonces Remus se dio por vencido. De modo que ahora la forma más rápida de alejarlo es mostrándole demasiado interés.

—¿Quieres decir que él no me hará caso? —preguntó temerosa en voz muy baja. Sirius gruñó.

—Quiero decir que no debes mostrarle demasiado interés. Que no se dé cuenta de que buscas algo serio. Si es que buscas algo más que pasar el rato —dijo poniéndose de pie y sacando una cerveza de mantequilla del refrigerador—. Usa la cabeza para algo más que cambiar el color de tu cabello, niña —le dijo con superioridad antes de salir.

Ya en el pasillo lo escuchó murmurar «vaya pareja» entre risas y contuvo los deseos de alcanzarlo y arrojarle la taza a la cabeza.

Tonks subió la otra bota al asiento de la silla y se abrazó las dos rodillas recargando la cabeza en ellas. No mostrarle interés. Por alguna razón aquello le sonó tan sencillo como convencer a Snape de jugar a las escondidas con ella.

Aunque claro, ya que el mostrar interés, aun sin intención, no le había servido de mucho; tal vez esforzarse en fingir indiferencia daría mejores resultados.


	2. 2 Entre dentistas y sanadores

_**2. Entre dentistas y sanadores.**_

La mayor parte de los miembros de la Orden que habían asistido a esa reunión salieron detrás de Dumbledore con tanta prisa como él por regresar a sus actividades. Solamente Sirius y Mundungus se habían quedado en el comedor. Al notar que Remus tampoco hacía el menor intento por levantarse de su silla, Tonks pensó que era un asunto de urgencia extrema el que ella se quedara en su asiento y revisara las notas que había tomado.

—¿Algún negocio para hoy, Dung? —preguntó Sirius interrumpiendo un teatral bostezo del aludido.

—Sí, sí. De hecho en una hora tengo que cerrar un trato. Un tipo me vende un centenar de discos. Un negocio redondo —afirmó frotándose las palmas de las manos con entusiasmo.

—¿Discos? —preguntó Tonks sin poder contenerse. Dejó de fingir que revisaba sus notas y contempló a Mundungus con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí, discos. Son una maravilla, los pones en cualquier fonógrafo, y al terminar de escuchar la última canción se completa un hechizo que te hace adicto al tipo que canta, después de eso la gente enloquece y compra todo lo que haya cantado el mismo fulano.

Por un momento, Tonks miró a Remus preguntándose si habría puesto algún hechizo en su viejo disco de _Fascinación_ para hacerla adicta a sus muchos encantos, pero justo en ese instante él le sonrió amablemente y eso le bastó para convencerla de que Remus Lupin era tan capaz de un hecho así, como Mundungus Fletcher de organizar una colecta para niños huérfanos por simple y puro altruismo.

—Eso parece el tipo de cosas que harían los gemelos — Comentó Sirius, sacándola de sus reflexiones—. Me recuerda al galancillo aquél, que regalaba fotos después de rociarlas con poción de amor… ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Sirius se esforzó en recordar.

—Conrad Knight —lo ayudó Remus.

—¡Ése es el tipo que me venderá los discos! —exclamó Mundungus emocionado. Sirius y Remus se miraron y de inmediato soltaron una estruendosa carcajada. Mundungus se dio un sonoro golpe en la frente y cuando sus gruñidos se sobrepusieron a las carcajadas de Remus y Sirius, gritó con enfado—: Sabía que su nombre me sonaba de algún sitio. ¡Ya le di un anticipo!

Remus y Sirius volvieron a reírse con todas sus fuerzas y Tonks quedó completamente confundida sin saber que les resultaba tan gracioso a unos y tan trágico a otro.

—No entiendo… —susurró Tonks con un gesto de incomprensión.

—¡Qué vas a entender tú, niña! —Le soltó Mundungus de mal modo—. Tú aún usabas pañales cuando ese tipo ya aullaba por todo Londres… Lo siento Remus —se disculpó casi de inmediato. Remus simplemente se rió y sacudió la mano para restarle importancia al asunto—. Francamente aun en luna llena tú te escucharías afinado comparado con Conrad… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín. ¡Le di un anticipo!

—Lo que tienes que entender, Tonks —le explicó Remus con paciencia—, es que para que el negocio de Mundungus funcione, es necesario escuchar el disco completo, y Conrad Knight es tan mal cantante que nadie en su sano juicio toleraría más de una canción.

—No recuerdo haberlo escuchado —se disculpó Tonks.

—Eres muy joven para recordarlo; como Mundungus te dijo, seguramente tú aún estabas en la cuna cuando ese hombre ya era conocido por la tortura que significaba escucharlo cantar.

Tonks pensó que por muy desagradable que fuera escuchar cantar a ese hombre, nada podía ser peor que escuchar a Remus referirse a ella como 'muy joven' o mezclando la palabra 'cuna' en una frase dirigida a ella. Trató de sonreír con indiferencia y recogió sus cosas para marcharse, quiso creer que solamente se había sentido sonrojar y que en realidad el rubor no había sido notado. Apenas y susurró un suave «hasta mañana» y salió con pasos firmes y seguros… o por lo menos lo intentó, porque al llegar a la puerta tropezó con el tapete del vestíbulo y cayó, regando los pergaminos y las plumas que llevaba en las manos. Maldijo su torpeza y cuando ya se arrodillaba para levantarse, una mano apareció frente a ella y no tuvo necesidad de levantar la vista para saber que se trataba de Remus.

En cuanto ella aceptó su mano y se puso de pie, él se inclinó para levantar las cosas que había tirado y se las ofreció con una sonrisa amable y condescendiente.

—Gracias. Soy muy torpe —murmuró con coraje.

—Nada de eso, a todos nos pasa —le dijo él, acariciando su barbilla y mirándola con ternura.

Con una última sonrisa fingida, Tonks salió a toda prisa de Grimmauld Place y cuando finalmente se pudo aparecer en su departamento lo primero que hizo fue aventar todo lo que llevaba en las manos sobre la cama y dar un fuerte puñetazo en la pared, aunque segundos después empezó a llorar de dolor. Odió la forma en que él la había mirado, odió la forma en que dijo que era muy joven, odió ser en realidad tan joven, odió ser tan torpe y lo odió a _él_ por ser tan ciego y no notar todo lo que la hacía sentir.

OoOoO

Tonks tenía veintitrés años, ya no era edad para chiquilladas. Ya no podía correr y hartarse de golosinas cada vez que se sentía deprimida u ociosa; pero se había sentido tan triste cuando Remus le acarició la barbilla con aire paternal que al terminar la reunión fue directo de su departamento a Honey Ducks a gastar una buena parte de su sueldo en todo tipo de golosinas que devoró en menos de dos horas. De cualquier modo, siempre gastaba una pequeña parte de su sueldo en caramelos y chocolates, pero generalmente, esa dotación le duraba medio mes y no media tarde. Su adicción al azúcar siempre sufría una fuerte sacudida cuando estaba estresada.

A medianoche se había despertado con dolor de estómago, pero aquella no había sido la peor parte: por la mañana al beber un poco de jugo, un intenso dolor en una de sus muelas le había dado la señal de alarma. Valientemente la ignoró, pero cuando al tratar de masticar un poco de tocino la punzada que sintió le taladró hasta el cráneo y más tarde el dolor, lejos de atenuarse, se hizo más intenso sintió una ligera oleada de pánico.

Llegó a entregar su reporte a Grimmauld Place y una vez hecho esto se tumbó en una silla y trató de pensar que en unos minutos más el dolor pasaría. Cuando fue incapaz de contener el llanto ya no estuvo tan segura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la voz de Sirius. Ella tenía la cabeza oculta entre los brazos que estaban recargados sobre la mesa de la cocina. Levantó el rostro para mirarlo y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. —¡Oh, no me dirás que estás llorando por él!

Tonks bufó. Evidentemente no estaba llorando por _él_, y aunque sí lo había hecho no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo delante de Sirius.

—Por supuesto que no. Tengo dolor de muelas —le explicó con una mano sobre la mejilla.

—Ve con una sanador y deja de poner esa cara —sugirió sirviéndose una taza de café.

—Eso haría pero… —suspiró y apretó los labios. Sirius la miraba con una sonrisa burlona—. Me dan miedo, ¿contento?

Sirius soltó una estruendosa carcajada y se sentó después de tirar la mitad del contenido de su taza en medio de su incontrolable ataque de risa. Se llevó las manos al estómago y se sentó frente a Tonks que parecía querer incinerarlo con la mirada. Pasó largo rato antes de que fuera capaz de hablar nuevamente.

—Bueno —dijo aún entre risas—, eso es tranquilizador. Toda una Auror, con miedo a los sanadores, en cuanto se lo cuente a Dung…

—Tú no se lo dirás a nadie Sirius Black o te juro que te daré tal golpe que serás tú quien tenga necesidad de ir con un Sanador para que te haga crecer nuevamente todos los dientes.

Sirius se rió, pero pareció tomar en serio su amenaza ya que después de un rato, sugirió con un tono más amable:

—¿Has intentado con un dentista muggle?

—No sé que es peor —dijo después de asentir sin mucho entusiasmo—, soportar pociones para tirarte los dientes y pasar dos horas esperando que te crezcan nuevamente o dejar que te los taladren por veinte minutos para rellenarlos más tarde con no sé qué cosas. Creo que estoy traumatizada desde la primera caries —declaró con tristeza.

—No pudo ser tan malo, Tonks —le dijo con incredulidad. Ella bufó.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Cómo fue esa primera vez que tanto de traumatizó. ¿Fue un mago o un muggle?

Ella suspiró y se tomó un largo rato antes de continuar.

OoOoO

Remus llegó muy cansado aquella tarde. Necesitaba una taza de café porque el clima húmedo de aquel día hacía que sus huesos se sintieran adoloridos. Toda la casa estaba oscura y dio por hecho que fuera de Sirius ya no habría nadie en la vieja mansión. Fue directamente a la cocina. A través de la puerta entreabierta vio luz y al acercarse un poco más, escuchó la inconfundible voz de Sirius que con un aire de impertinente curiosidad interrogaba a alguien.

—Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Cómo fue esa primera vez que tanto de traumatizó. ¿Fue con un mago o un muggle?

Escuchó un suave suspiró y luego minutos más tarde, la aguda y dulce voz de Nymphadora Tonks contestó con aire solemne.

—Fue un mago. Yo tenía quince años. Lo sé, lo sé, ya estaba bastante grandecita como para saber en lo que me metía, pero… aún así fue horrible. El tipo era un salvaje... gordo y calvo, ni siquiera me dijo lo que me iba a hacer y bueno… era la primera vez, yo no sabía que se trataba y estaba asustada. Pasé las siguientes dos horas tratando de imaginar que estaba en otro lugar. Estuve adolorida por días.

Remus tragó saliva. ¿Grandecita a los quince años? Tal vez él siempre había sido demasiado conservador, pero... ¿grandecita a los quince años? Retrocedió un paso, aquella era una conversación que definitivamente él no debería estar escuchando.

No quería escucharla.

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, oyó voces nuevamente.

—Y fuiste corriendo con tu madre para que te consolara, ¿me equivocó?—dijo la voz de Sirius con tono burlón.

—Me dije mil veces que jamás volvería a hacer algo así, pero...

—Pero —la interrumpió Sirius—, fuiste débil y caíste en el vicio otra vez, ¿verdad?

—No pude evitarlo. Menos de tres meses después tuve que hacerlo de nuevo, pero entonces traté con un muggle. Debo admitir que son más considerados que los magos, además tenía las manos tan suaves… —le confesó con aire de ensoñación— Y fue más rápido, en media hora todo había acabado ya. Desgraciadamente, después de eso, cada dos o tres meses tengo que hacer un nuevo sacrificio. Siempre que tengo alguna crisis. Y generalmente tiene que ser con alguien distinto porque me pongo tan nerviosa que no soportaría ver sus caras dos veces.

—Bueno, si aprendieras a evitar esas crisis y a no gastarte todo tu sueldo en esos vicios no tendrías que _sacrificarte_ tan seguido.

—Se dice muy fácil —gruñó Tonks—. En fin, trataré de dormir un poco, creo que es obvio lo que tengo que hacer mañana.

Remus escuchó ruidos de sillas al arrastrarse y su sorpresa solamente le permitió moverse con la velocidad necesaria para plantarse a medio pasillo y fingir que acababa de llegar.

Vio a Tonks salir de la cocina con aire apesadumbrado y triste, pero en cuanto ella lo vio su rostro se transformó y le regaló una de sus sonrisas.

—¡Hola, Remus! —le dijo tratando de sonar animada aunque sus ojos la traicionaban. Dio un largo suspiro—. Le dejé mi reporte a Sirius, ¿te podrías encargar de que se lo entregue a Dumbledore por favor? Mañana no podré venir, y te apuesto un día de salario a que si no se lo recuerdan olvidará entregarlo —suspiró de nuevo—. Tengo una cita y no regresaré a tiempo.

Se mordió el labio y se llevó una mano a la mejilla para recargar el rostro. Su gesto era de tal resignación que Remus sintió más que nunca la urgencia de tener dinero para evitarle por lo menos esa cita.

—Tonks… —pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas, seguramente lo que menos necesitaba era el sermón de un extraño. Acarició brevemente la mano con la que ella se sostenía la mejilla—. Yo me encargo de tu reporte.

—Gracias —contestó ella y por un momento tuvo la idea de que la temperatura de la muchacha se había incrementado. Le sonrió tímidamente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

A pesar de su apariencia y de su arriesgada profesión, Tonks siempre le había parecido una jovencita sana y dulce, sus ojos le parecían inocentes y no podía creer que se hubiera equivocado tanto con ella.

Cuando entró a la cocina Sirius bostezaba con despreocupación y aburrimiento, como si la conversación que acababa de tener con su prima fuera algo de lo más normal y común.

Sirius siempre había sido el más relajado de los merodeadores. Para ser merodeador era indispensable ser relajado y tener cierta dosis de indiferencia, característica que Remus apenas alcanzaba a cubrir con el mínimo. Nunca le había molestado que Sirius fuera relajado e indiferente en exceso, nunca hasta ese momento, cuando tomaba la situación de una jovencita como Tonks con tanta ligereza. Lo vio tomar su café con calma y se sintió molesto con él.

Se sirvió una taza de café y apenas le dirigió un saludo entre dientes a su amigo; después de eso, cortó con monosílabos cada intento de éste por establecer una conversación y se escondió detrás del periódico tratando de controlar su enojo, pero en cinco minutos se convenció de que era una causa perdida.

Dobló el periódico con cuidado y lo colocó encima de la mesa antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar a Sirius con aire de reproche. Empezó a tamborilear los dedos con suavidad sobre la mesa hasta que finalmente logró captar la atención de Sirius.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —le preguntó finalmente Sirius, ladeando la cabeza con elegancia.

Remus hizo un último esfuerzo por controlar su molestia y se repitió que la vida personal de Tonks no era algo de su incumbencia, pero al final se encontró abriendo la boca y exclamando con mal disimulado disgusto:

—¿No crees que debiste aconsejarla?


	3. 3 Malos entendidos

_**3. Malos entendidos.**_

Sirius se rascó la cabeza y arqueó las cejas sin comprender a quien debía haber aconsejado y sobre qué, pero por la mirada de prefecto de Remus, supo que lo que venía a continuación no sería de su agrado. Con pereza recargó la cabeza sobre la mano cuyo codo apoyaba en la orilla de la mesa.

—A riesgo de arrepentirme más tarde, Remus, tengo que preguntarte, ¿de qué rayos hablas?

—De Tonks —contestó Remus con un tono calmado. Sirius lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero sumamente interesado aunque tratando de fingir lo contrario—. Accidentalmente escuché la conversación que tuvieron y no puedo creer que no hayas tratado de hacerla recapacitar.

Sirius recordó la conversación con Tonks pero no encontró la razón de tanta alarma por parte de Remus. No era del todo sana esa afición de Tonks por los dulces, pero tampoco era algo para despertar preocupación, sobre todo, no en alguien adicto al chocolate.

—Tu punto es…

—Eres su familiar Sirius. Deberías hacer algo por ella, es muy joven como para llevar una vida tan… _disipada_ —le dijo con mucha incomodidad, pero con firmeza. Sirius empezó a acariciarse la barbilla, esforzándose por entender—. Yo sé que no es algo que me incumba, no debí escuchar esa conversación y no soy nadie para… pero Tonks es muy joven y cualquiera que sea el problema que tenga estoy seguro de que podrá encontrar un grupo de ayuda para salir adelante sin tener la necesidad de pasar la noche con cualquier desconocido para conseguir dinero.

Lo único que evitó que Remus notará el gesto de incomprensión de Sirius fue el hecho de que estaba dándole la espalda, ya que a la mitad de su dialogo se había puesto de pie y en ese momento miraba la ventana con detenimiento.

Sirius trató de entender… qué conversación, en qué tiempo, en qué universo paralelo había escuchado Remus para llegar a esa conclusión. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no bromeaba, estaba sinceramente preocupado por Tonks y realmente deseaba ayudarla. _San Remus Lupin, _siempre deseoso de velar por los desamparados, había encontrado alguien a quien regresar al buen camino. Lo que no terminaba de entender era por qué creía que debía volver a Tonks al buen camino; a pesar de su cabello y de sus fachas, Tonks era bastante puritana y bien portada: _conservadora, _pensó a modo de insulto.

Algunas frases sueltas de la conversación se repitieron en la cabeza de Sirius: _«si aprendieras a evitar esas crisis y a no gastarte todo tu sueldo en esos vicios no tendrías que sacrificarte tan seguido», «¿Cómo fue esa primera vez que tanto de traumatizó? ¿Fue con un mago o un muggle?», «El tipo era un salvaje... gordo y calvo, ni siquiera me dijo lo que me iba a hacer y bueno… era la primera vez, yo no sabía de que se trataba…»_

Y todo tuvo sentido…

La estruendosa carcajada que se dejó escuchar aquella noche en Grimmauld Place fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el cuadro de la señora Black empezara a gritar imprecaciones contra todas las personas que habían pisado la casa en los últimos días, pero por una vez, Sirius dejó que los gritos se extinguieran solos y se enfrentó a la mirada indignada de Remus.

Los engranes dentro de la cabeza de Sirius trabajan tan forzadamente que casi se les hubiera podido escuchar de no ser por los gritos provenientes del vestíbulo. Tal vez, si jugaba bien sus cartas podría hacer algo por ese par; era casi imposible convencer a Remus de intentar algo con una mujer joven, sana y bonita a la que, según él, no podía ofrecer nada; pero si apelaba a su lado noble y caritativo, le ofrecía a una mujer con una vida complicada y necesitada de ayuda desinteresada…

—No es un asunto de risa, Sirius. Esa jovencita… —empezó a decir con tono de reproche.

—Esa_ 'jovencita'_ me lanzaría un maleficio si_ 'yo'_ tratara de sermonearla y de indicarle el buen camino. No tengo los antecedentes necesarios para dar consejos al respecto, ¿no lo crees?

Remus dio un sonoro suspiro y su silencio fue la mejor prueba de que por lo menos en ese punto estaba de acuerdo con él. Era hora de sacar el segundo as. Se recargó en la silla y rascándose la mejilla, levantó una ceja como si estuviera analizando la situación a detalle.

—Sin embargo tienes razón, es una pena que una muchacha tan joven y capaz se vea obligada a algo así… Si a su edad ya está tan maleada ¿te imaginas lo que será de ella en cinco años? No tardará en tener problemas en el Ministerio y su carrera se irá por la borda… Es triste —suspiró.

Remus miraba fijamente el piso y Sirius supo que ya en ese momento, su amigo buscaba desesperadamente la mejor forma de ayudar a la supuesta dama en desgracia.

—Tal vez si sus padres hablaran con ella —sugirió esperanzado.

—No —replicó tajantemente Sirius—. Ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes, especialmente si son rebeldes como ella, haría exactamente lo contrario de lo que sus padres le dijeran…Tal vez eso es justamente lo que ya está haciendo. Además según sé, su padre está muy enfermo y un disgusto así podría matarlo. Ted es un buen hombre, pero tú sabes cómo son los muggles, moralistas y estrictos. ¿Te imaginas la tragedia si se entera de que su única hija se dedica a algo tan… poco decente?—dijo Sirius con un exagerado gesto de alarma—. Ahora que… si un amigo cercano, un amigo en el que pudiera confiar tratara de aconsejarla, tal vez ella entraría en razón. Tonks parece apreciarte, si de verdad quieres ayudarla, podrías tratar de acercarte a ella… claro, si estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu tiempo. Aunque no creo que consigas gran cosa. La muchacha tiene problemas serios y ya es un caso perdido.

Remus meneó la cabeza con pesar y Sirius estuvo seguro de que se estaba conteniendo para pedirle que le detallara con exactitud la clase de problemas que tenía. Se alegró por ello, ya que de lo contrario no habría tenido el tiempo necesario para inventar problemas lo suficientemente graves para mantener la atención de Remus en ella.

Observó a su amigo que salía cabizbajo de la cocina mientras arrastraba los pies con pesar. Esperó a que se alejara un poco más para poder dar rienda suelta a su emoción y gritar «lo sabía» mientras se frotaba las palmas de las manos cual mosquito en pleno verano.

Si todo iba bien —pensó—, en poco tiempo se encontraría eligiendo su atuendo como padrino de bodas y luego celebraría el nacimiento de su segundo ahijado. Solamente había un par de detalles que debía cuidar, como el complejo de mártir solitario de su amigo, y las palabras que emplearía para explicarle a Nymphadora la forma de aprovechar ese mal entendido que _accidentalmente_ se había dado y del que, desde luego, él no tenía culpa alguna.

Entre más vueltas le daba a la idea más le agradaba y ya casi se podía imaginar en un par de meses riéndose de aquella extravagante pareja. Eran muy diferentes es cierto, pero de algún modo se complementaban. Tonks le gustaba y Remus merecía a una mujer que lo viera como ella lo hacía: como un hombre a quien tenía que ganarse y no alguien con quien conformarse.

Aquella noche, Sirius Black durmió con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y con decenas de planes para los siguientes días. Por primera vez encontró que el encierro en Grimmauld Place no era tan desagradable si le daba la oportunidad de planear algo así y revivir en él al merodeador que creía muerto, o por lo menos, en estado de coma.

OoOoO

Eran las seis de la tarde y Sirius trataba de luchar contra la somnolencia de la sobremesa de la cena que empezaba a apoderarse de él. Acababa de correr a Kreacher por tercera vez en menos de media hora y eso lo había despertado un poco.

Tonks apareció poco después, ojerosa y con una mano sobre la mejilla, se derrumbó sobre una silla y miró con tristeza las sobras de comida en el plato de Sirius. Su estómago emitió un fuerte rugido lo que le provocó una sonrisa.

—No has comido, ¿verdad? —Ella lo miró con desprecio—. Te tengo una buena noticia, niña.

Tonks lo estudió con interés tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos y de expresarse con la boca cerrada.

—Creo que encontré una forma de ayudarte con tu enamoramiento con Remus…

La chica se quitó la mano de la mejilla, y se irguió en la silla. Arqueó las cejas y sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente, pero lejos de conseguir emitir sonido alguno sólo logró que un hilo de saliva escurriera de su boca. Sirius le ofreció una servilleta y mientras ella se limpiaba con mucho cuidado él carraspeó antes de empezar a relatarle lo sucedido, según su muy peculiar punto de vista.

Todo había empezado con Remus escuchando una conversación que no debía, hasta ahí todo iba bien, después al tratar de explicar como algunas frases llegadas hasta los sensatos y mal pensados oídos de Remus lo habían llevado a pensar que Tonks llevaba una vida de vicio y promiscuidad, la muchacha había saltado hecha una fiera y se había olvidado incluso del dolor y la molestia para empezar a gritar como si acabara de ofenderla en vez de agradecer el favor que le había hecho.

—¿Él cree que soy una… que soy una…? –le gritó con voz tan fuerte, que lo sorprendente fue que no lo creyeran también en Alaska. Empezó a golpearlo con fuerza—. ¿Por qué rayos lo dejaste creer algo así? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que había entendido mal? ¿Qué hablábamos de mis dientes y de golosinas? —gritó, haciendo únicamente pausas para recobrar fuerzas y seguir atizando golpes sobre su espalda, cabeza y hombros sin consideración alguna.

Afortunadamente la casa, a excepción de ellos dos, Kreacher y Buckbeak estaba totalmente vacía. Finalmente, Sirius había conseguido sujetarle las manos cuando ella estaba a punto de tomar su varita. La había obligado a sentarse y después de unos segundos, y más debido al cansancio que al hecho de que se hubiera tranquilizado, dejó de golpearlo y escondió el rostro entre las manos.

—Ahora ya no tengo ni una sola oportunidad con él… —murmuró tristemente. Sirius tuvo que acercarse a ella para entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—No seas tonta, niña —la consoló dándole un par de toscas palmadas en el hombro—. Remus va a tratar de ayudarte y eso lo acercará a ti, ésa será tu oportunidad.

—Te apuestoque ahoranome dará nilahora —dijo amarrando las palabras unas a otras y con unos balbuceos que ya eran casi incomprensibles.

—Te equivocas, lo conozco desde hace años y se que hará todo lo que pueda para hacer que cambies de vida… Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar que siga creyendo que tú eres… bueno, que no eres tan ingenua como él creía…

–¡Teodio! —exclamó sollozando, pero sin levantar el rostro. Tras unos segundos, sus sollozos se fueron apagando hasta que Sirius escuchó un fuerte jadeó y la muchacha ya no contradijo ninguno de sus argumentos.

Los ronquidos de Tonks se hicieron rítmicos y ni con una fuerte zarandeada consiguió despertarla. Con un grueso gruñido la tomó en brazos y la llevó a una de las habitaciones vacías sin que ella siquiera parpadeara.

—Me tendrás que recompensar todo esto, niña —jadeó antes de arrojarla en la cama más bruscamente de lo que había pretendido. Le echó una manta encima y luego le dijo con los brazos en las caderas—: Su primer hijo tendrá que llevar mi nombre y más te vale no ponerte tan pesada como Lily respecto a eso porque esta vez no pienso ceder.

Por toda respuesta, Tonks soltó un estruendoso ronquido que lo hizo pensar que la mujer acababa de comerse un jabalí vivo.

OoOoO

Los muggles eran más rápidos, estaba más que confirmado. Pero los efectos colaterales duraban más. La anestesia que el dentista le había aplicado la hacía sentir mareada y confundida, apenas podía recordar vagamente haber llegado a Grimmauld Place después de abandonar el consultorio. Sirius estaba en la cocina y tenía la certeza de que habían platicado de algo, aunque no podía asegurar de qué. En realidad no podía recordar cómo había terminado en esa habitación, aún sentía la cabeza pesada aunque con cada instante despierta sus pensamientos se aclaraban un poco más.

Recordó haber soñado con Sirius y una loca idea que se le había ocurrido a éste para hacerla pasar por una mujerzuela frente a Remus y así conseguir que él tratara de ayudarla. Se rió de la absurdez de su sueño.

Su estómago rugió con ferocidad, recordó que llevaba día y medio sin llevarse algún alimento sólido a la boca y bajó las escaleras tratando de organizar sus ideas, pero con la cocina como objetivo principal. Sirius la encontró a medio camino y se detuvo abruptamente mientras la estudiaba.

—¿No vas a golpearme otra vez? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —dijo confundida apretándose las sienes— ¿Por qué debería golpearte? —Tonks detuvo el gesto de incomprensión cuando sus pensamientos terminaron de aclararse y tuvo la nítida imagen de haberlo golpeado y también del porqué lo había golpeado—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Entonces no lo soñé! —Exclamó llevándose las manos al rostro—. Remus cree que yo… que yo… —y sintió el rostro enrojecer antes de empezar a golpear a Sirius con movimientos violentos.

—¡Auch! —Sirius trató de detenerle los puños que continuaban estrellándose en su rostro pecho y brazos—. Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado eso.

—¡Estás loco! Ahora mismo vas a decirle que nada de eso es verdad.

—Ya me cansé de esto, niña —dijo sujetándole las manos finalmente—. Si quieres desperdiciar tu oportunidad ve y díselo tú misma, está en la cocina.

Tonks bufó y bajó casi corriendo por las escaleras sin dejar de sorprenderse de que hubiera llegado a la planta baja de pie y no rodando. Antes de entrar en la cocina tomó aire y empujó la puerta con decisión. Remus estaba preparando café y contestó el saludo de Tonks sonriendo con amabilidad. Le sirvió una taza de café y jaló una silla para ella.

—¿Me acompañas a desayunar?

Ella asintió. Y sus piernas se entumieron antes de sentirlas extrañamente débiles. Lo vio preparar jugo y atenderla como si fuera su invitada de honor, por un momento olvidó lo que tenía que decirle, pero cuando notó su mirada fija en ella, lo sintió raro y de inmediato trató de aclarar las cosas.

—¿Cómo estuvo tú día? —le preguntó con interés, Tonks pensó que sería de muy mala educación no contestarle. Siguieron platicando por horas y aunque ella estaba acostumbrada a la amabilidad de Remus, en esa ocasión le sorprendió su interés y el esfuerzo por mantener la conversación; conversación que resultó ser mucho más agradable de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar. No es que lo considerara una persona aburrida o carente de plática, pero con ella siempre parecía mantener cierta distancia; en ese momento sin embargo, sentía que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por acercarse a ella. Lo confirmó cuando tras una pequeña vacilación le pidió que lo acompañara a entregarle algunos documentos a Moody y ella aceptó resistiendo las ganas de arrojarle la cafetera a Sirius, que justo en ese momento se asomó descaradamente por la puerta de la cocina para ver lo que estaba pasando. Contuvo la frase con la que pretendía aclarar el malentendido y se limitó a aceptar la invitación tratando de moderar su entusiasmo.

Se lo iba a decir claro, solamente quería antes disfrutar de aquella conversación que iba dirigida a ella y en la que no participaba incidentalmente. Estaba disfrutando demasiado ser el centro de su atención, como para cortar de golpe con todo eso. Sintió una infinita ternura al pensar que lejos de incrementar su distancia con ella, Remus estaba buscando un acercamiento para tratar de ayudarla.


	4. 4 Un cachorrito de ojos dulces e inocen

_**4. Un cachorrito de ojos dulces e inocentes.**_

Hacía frío y las rodillas de Remus siempre protestaban cuando la baja temperatura se unía a una larga caminata; sobre todo a menos de cinco días de la última luna llena. Sin embargo, le había parecido oportuno sugerir que regresaran caminando para conversar más tiempo con Tonks. Los temas habían sido triviales, claro está, pero no le habían robado su encanto a la compañía. Ahora sabía, por ejemplo, que música le gustaba, y aunque las Weird Sisters no se contaban entre los temas que él dominaba, después de escucharla cantar una de sus baladas se imaginó que oír la versión original sin riesgo de quedar sordo en uno de los agudos no sería tan desagradable. Se guardó su comentario cuando la muchacha se sonrojó en una de sus muchas desafinaciones.

—Voy a prestarte uno de sus discos, te apuesto un día de salario a que te harás fan del grupo —le dijo con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans y con los ojos oscuros brillando con entusiasmo.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de cómo, Remus se encontró con su mano sobre una de las mejillas de la jovencita y la sintió temblar al contacto, pero claro, hacía mucho frío. Una pareja de viejecitos pasó cerca de ellos en ese momento y Remus retiró la mano avergonzado ante la mirada de reproche que le dirigieron. Tonks, por el contrario tronó la boca y con todo desparpajo se colgó de su brazo, retando con la mirada a la indignada pareja.

A Remus le resultó imposible no reparar en la chaqueta que Tonks lucía: era de una tela muy fina, de una marca reconocida y muy popular. Calculó que hubiera necesitado un mes de su antiguo sueldo como profesor para costear algo así. Con el ceño fruncido se preguntó si sería su afición a la ropa de marca lo que le había acarreado tantos problemas a Tonks. Miró sus jeans rasgados y descoloridos y desechó la idea con una risita que logró disimular con un ataque de tos.

Ella no soltó su brazo aunque la pareja que los había observado con la nariz levantada se había perdido muchas calles atrás. Al pasar cerca de un parque ella se quedó parada frente a un puesto de algodones de dulce y miró las pequeñas nubes rosadas con los ojos brillando como si tuviera cinco años de edad. Tonks apretaba los labios como si tratara de decidir si era demasiado infantil acercarse al puesto y comprar un algodón. Remus metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y calculó que las pocas monedas muggles que llevaba, acompañadas por unos cuantos sickles, le bastarían para comprar uno de esos algodones que tan ansiosamente miraba Tonks. Se acercó al vendedor y tomó un vistoso algodón de color rosa que era increíblemente parecido al color del cabello de la jovencita. Por la reacción de ella, Remus estuvo seguro de que se estaba conteniendo para no aplaudir cuando le entregó la golosina. Generosamente, ella tomó un gran trozo del esponjoso dulce y se lo ofreció amablemente. No se sintió capaz de despreciarla y se llevó el dulce a la boca sintiendo como casi de inmediato se deshacía dentro de ella, dejándole un sabor dulce y agradable… igual que Tonks.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato hasta que antes de dar la vuelta en una esquina escucharon el fuerte chirrido del forzado frenar de un carro, seguido de un aullido agudo y lastimero. Tonks salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido y tuvo tiempo de ver como un carro se alejaba a toda velocidad del sitio.

En una solitaria esquina un bulto de color café gemía débilmente. Ella aumentó la velocidad y llegó hasta el sitio donde el animal, un perro de aparentemente pocos meses de edad, aullaba agudamente con sangre cubriéndole un costado. El animal miró con sus ojos brillantes a Tonks, mientras ésta se acercaba a él con un jadeo de pesar y le acariciaba con ternura la cabeza antes de revisar su herida. La pata del animal estaba extrañamente torcida y cuando Tonks la revisó el cachorro tembló de dolor con el simple contacto.

—Está muy lastimado —declaró Remus después de una rápida revisión. Tonks suspiró y volvió a acariciar la castaña cabeza del animal, que la miraba con sus grandes ojos oscuros . Hay que llevarlo con un veterinario.

Tonks asintió y para sorpresa de Remus se quitó su costosa chaqueta y sin un momento de duda, envolvió al animal con ella tratando de no molestarlo. Rápidamente, la prenda se cubrió con sangre, pero ella estaba más angustiada por los ojos tristes del cachorrito. Colgada del cuello del perro estaba una placa plateada con un nombre.

—Tranquilo, _Hunter_ —lo tranquilizó acariciándole la cabeza.

Su cabello, que segundos atrás había sido de un vibrante color rosa y con un estilo corto y peinado de puntas, repentinamente se volvió castaño, cenizo y tan lacio que resbalaba desganadamente en cortos mechones sobre su frente y cuello. Remus agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera nadie en la calle, la vio ponerse de pie con el animal en brazos y con poca ceremonia le quitó al tembloroso cachorrito para cargarlo él mismo mientras ella recorría las calles con la vista buscando un sitio donde los pudieran ayudar.

Finalmente, tres calles después, encontraron una pequeña veterinaria a la que les tomó más tiempo del normal llegar, ya que Tonks se empeñaba en seguir acariciando la cabeza del cachorro mientras Remus trataba de caminar. Afortunadamente consiguieron entrar, cuando el perrito aún vivía.

Con gritos desesperados Tonks le pidió ayuda a un medico muy joven, del tipo por el que cualquier mujer, según creyó Remus, se sentiría atraída. Tonks sin embargo, casi no lo miró. El hombre atendió al animal y por su gesto fue obvio que estaba más grave de lo que imaginaban. Tras hacer un par de preguntas, desapareció junto con el cachorrito, dejando a Remus y principalmente a Tonks, angustiados por el destino de aquel pequeño ser que acababa de cruzarse en su camino.

Con un suspiro Tonks se dejó caer en una de las sillas del consultorio y cuando Remus se acercó a ella y se miró en sus ojos oscuros encontró tanta dulzura que le resultó imposible imaginar que una jovencita con la mitad de su espontaneidad se viera obligada a llevar una vida tan difícil. Supo con certeza que si sus ojos aún conservaban ese brillo de ingenuidad era porque una parte de ella todavía se conservaba inocente. Se propuso en ese instante, rescatar esa parte a como diera lugar.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que tienes cosas que hacer. Gracias por acompañarme, pero no es necesario que te quedes aquí —le dijo subiendo los pies a la silla mientras le tomaba una mano sonriendo con gratitud. Creyó encontrar en su voz una disimulada suplica para que hiciera lo contrario a lo que le pedía, y ya que no tenía ninguna actividad prevista para esa tarde, decidió permanecer a su lado.

El veterinario salió una hora después y con no muy buena cara, les informó que la herida del animal era seria y que además había perdido mucha sangre, en un arrebato de desesperación, Tonks se lo llevó en brazos decidida a conseguir una poción que ayudara al cachorro. Remus la acompañó hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y una vez armados con decenas de consejos y pociones, emprendieron el regreso hasta Grimmauld Place mientras Remus trataba de sacarse de la mente el hecho de que tanto ajetreo terminaría por matar al pobre Hunter.

Pasaron toda la noche frente al fuego, con Tonks cuidando al animal y tratando de hacerlo comer y beber y con Remus observando la paciencia y ternura que le tenía al animalito, que muy pronto aprendió a no temerle y ya se dejaba acariciar mansamente. Los ojos dulces e inocentes de Hunter se llenaban de confianza cuando se encontraban con los de Tonks, al igual que lo hacían los de ella cuando Remus la miraba.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? —le preguntó Remus ya entrada la madrugada.

Tonks se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aparentemente no muy consciente del drástico cambio que había sufrido su imagen. Cerró los ojos y después de apretarlos muy fuerte por un instante, su cabello empezó a erizarse y a teñirse lentamente de rosa.

—Listo —dijo al volver a la normalidad, o por lo menos, a lo que era normal en ella—. A veces no puedo controlar mis cambios cuando estoy muy alterada —le explicó con indiferencia.

—Tonks —le dijo después de un rato, tomando su mano cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida muy cerca de la cabeza de Hunter. Ella abrió los ojos tratando de parecer despierta, pero sin incorporarse—. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

Ella sonrió y le dio un ligero apretón a su mano.

—A mi también me gustaría.

Se había propuesto ayudar a Nymphadora Tonks; para hacerlo, primero tenía que convertirse en su amigo. Y lo haría.

OoOoO

Sirius Black era un hombre excéntrico. Un hombre excéntrico con ideas absurdas, a pesar de lo cual Tonks tuvo que admitir que algunas veces las ideas absurdas podían dar buenos resultados.

Hasta ese día Remus solamente la había mirado como a una compañera de trabajo y nada más. De pronto, gracias a aquel malentendido propiciado por Sirius, la chica se encontró siendo blanco de todas sus atenciones. Atenciones respetuosas y en algunos aspectos irritantemente paternales, pero aquello era mejor que nada.

Cuando Hunter la despertó ladrando animadamente y lamiendo su rostro con toda confianza, Tonks dio por hecho que el animal ya estaba recobrando la salud. Remus, recostado en un sillón, la miraba con el rostro sonriente; le dio una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo donde era atacada con cariño por Hunter y nuevamente se ofreció a preparar el desayuno para ella antes de marcharse.

Solamente un par de días después, Hunter saltaba y corría en cuanto notaba la presencia de Tonks y ambos ya estaban tan encariñados que ella tuvo que reunir todo su valor para deshacerse del cachorro y devolverlo a sus legítimos dueños.

Remus la acompañó y consoló cuando ella le contó la historia de Camila. Camila era una hermosa pastor alemán que Tonks tuvo a los diez años. Por un descuido, Camila había escapado. Después de dos días de búsqueda inútil un hombre apareció para informarles que había encontrado al animal y lo había llevado a una clínica veterinaria. Tonks y su padre llegaron a tiempo de escuchar al veterinario decir que el animal acababa de morir y a ella no le quedó otra opción que pasar las siguientes semanas llorando y pensando que hubiera sido preferible imaginar a Camila en otro hogar, que enfrentarse a la triste realidad. Por tal motivo, Tonks quiso asegurar la salud de Hunter antes de ocasionarle un dolor parecido a sus dueños.

Antes de marcharse Remus la abrazó y le alborotó el cabello tratando de animarla. Ella quedó frente a un par de bolas de helado de fresa en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, fiengendo sentirse contenta al recordar la sonrisa de felicidad del pequeño de ocho años de edad al recuperar a Hunter. Desafortunadamnt ese pensamiento no le bastaba porque el recuerdo de Camila había regresado con mucha fuerza y necesitaba ayudarse con el helado y uno que otro suspiro de añoranza.

—Se lo dijiste —declaró Sirius, reprobando su acción con un gesto. Ella, bufó y clavó la cuchara en una de las bolas de helado con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—No tuve la oportunidad —contestó sin mirarlo—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo vaya a hacer. Solamente estoy... esperando el momento oportuno, porque… ahora…

Sirius empezó a reír y Tonks supo que no había considerado válida su excusa de la falta de oportunidades, sobre todo cuando ella y Remus habían pasado juntos los últimos días.

—Ahora, él cree que tienes un problema… tu adicción a las golosinas no nos sirve, de modo que hay que inventar algo más grave… tal vez que no puedes controlarte con las cervezas de mantequilla o con el whisky, o…

—¡Sirius Black estás loco! ¡Eso ya es demasiado! —gritó enfurecida, por un momento se creyó capaz de lanzar fuego por los ojos y carbonizar a su pariente.

—Bueno —dijo él, cambiando ligeramente de tema—¿y ya conseguiste algo? ¿Una propuesta de matrimonio que te devuelva la respetabilidad? —le preguntó antes de soltar una carcajada—. ¿una cita?... ¿por lo menos te ha tomado la mano? —Añadió al notar que ella desviaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido —¡Vaya que eres lenta, niña, ¿qué esperas? ¿Qué él tome la iniciativa?

—No es algo de tu incumbencia —murmuró metiéndose tal cantidad de helado a la boca que sintió una fuerte punzada en el cerebro.

Escuchó a Sirius bufar, pero justo cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar y estaba por contestarle, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Remus Lupin entró sosteniendo algo entre las manos y privándola nuevamente de la capacidad de articular frases coherentes. Sonrió al mirarla y Tonks pudo notar que lo que llevaba en las manos era una pequeña pecera de cristal con un simpático pez de un vivo color azul que movía su aleta con nerviosismo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Remus con cortesía.

—¿Qué hay, Remus? —contestó Tonks sonriendo.

—¿Esa es la cena? —preguntó Sirius refiriéndose al pez. Tonks y Remus lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es un regalo para Tonks —contestó dirigiéndose a ella y ofreciéndole la pecera— Sé que preferirías un perro, pero… supongo que en tu departamento no te permitirían tenerlo, de modo que este me pareció un buen sustituto dijo con un tono tímido que logro debilitar las rodillas de la chica.

Tonks empujó el bote de helado y se acercó la pecera tan precipitadamente que el pez estuvo a punto de terminar sobre el helado de fresa. Vio la pequeña boca del animal que se abría y cerraba con enfado y ella lo saludó con la mano, casi esperando que dentro de la pecera, el animalito sacudiera una de sus aletas para contestar el saludo.

—Menos mal —se escuchó la impertinente voz de Sirius—; si esa era la cena definitivamente me hubiera quedado con hambre —Tonks lo ignoró.

—Me encanta —dijo Tonks con entusiasmo.

Sonrió agradecida, adivinando que detrás de aquel 'pero' disfrazado con la imposibilidad de tener un perro en su departamento, se escondía el hecho de que _él_ no hubiera podido costear un animal más grande. Cerró los ojos por un instante, y su cabello que hasta ese momento había sido de un extraño tono violeta, se volvió tan azul como la cola del pez—.

Así se sentirá más tranquilo —dijo riendo.

—Sí, seguramente pensará que eres su madre —declaró Sirius con un bostezo. Tonks lo ignoró.

—Necesita un nombre —dijo Tonks, mientras seguía al pez con el dedo. Remus asintió sonriendo y Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, pero nuevamente fue ignorado.

—Creo que sería buena idea —la apoyó Remus, dándole la espalda a Sirius.

Tonks recargó los codos en la mesa y sostuvo la cara en las manos mientras analizaba al pez con un gesto similar al que ponía antes de transformar su rostro. Tenía un hermoso color azul… tal vez Sky… No, muy obvio. Quizás Camilo…

—¿Por qué no le pones Moony? —dijo Sirius con voz fuerte.

Remus se volvió hacia él con una ceja arqueada. «Moony» era el apodo de Remus en su época en Hogwarts, y en ocasiones Sirius aún lo llamaba así. Dejó de ignorarlo entonces. Moony le gustaba… le gustaba mucho más de lo que ella misma quería aceptar. Se miró en los ojos claros del Moony original y sintió una nueva punzada en el cerebro, pero en esa ocasión no era a causa del helado.

—Moony… —repitió ella frente a la pecera. El animal se detuvo frente a ella moviendo la cola con tranquilidad—. Creo que le gusta. ¿No te importa si…? —le preguntó a Remus. Él se encogió de hombros y luego asintió… y sonrió…

Y fue esa sonrisa la que la decidió, ella tendría que tomar la iniciativa y dar el primer paso. Ya habría tiempo después para decirle la verdad. Para empezar, con el pretexto de ser demasiado torpe para llevar la pecera hasta su departamento, le pidió que la acompañara, y como no quería estresar a Monny, porque había escuchado que los peces se estresaban con facilidad, prefirieron caminar muy despacio, por el bien de Moony, y ella tomó a Remus del brazo, pero solamente para poder observar más de cerca a Moony… todo eso lo hacía solamente por Moony.


	5. 5 Te apuesto lo que quieras

_¡Hola! Me ha dado mucho gusto saber que algunas personas después de tanto tiempo aún se acuerdan de mis viejos fics. Si les está gustando este fic, ya sea que lo lean por primera vez o lo recuerden de hace siglos y quieren que suba algún otro, háganmelo saber y dependiendo de lo que me digan en su reviews decidimos que hacer. Ok?_

_**5. Te apuesto lo que quieras...**_

Remus sonrió; a veces la vida era irónica. De niño se había ganado el apodo de Moony por su 'don' de llenarse de pelo y aullarle a la luna una vez al mes y muchos años después de eso, se encontraba observando a otro _Moony_, que si bien no aullaba, si lanzaba pequeñas burbujas y estaba cubierto de escamas. Tonks colgada de él, recargaba la cabeza en su brazo y con entusiasmo analizaba al Moony de color azul. En ocasiones, la jovencita le resultaba adorablemente infantil y el impulso de protegerla era casi insoportable.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento encontró un par de botas que obstruían la puerta y Tonks tuvo que dar un fuerte empujón para poder entrar. Más adelante había un montón de diarios que parecían esperar su turno para caer de la mesa al suelo donde se encontraban los de la semana pasada. Algunos de los que aún estaban sobre la mesa se encontraban salpicados de lo que parecía café y migajas de pizza. Muy cerca de ellos el envase de leche despedía un aroma desagradable que no lograba ser opacado por las bolsas de dulces de anís que estaban cerca de ella. Remus trató de no mirar hacia el sillón donde se encontraba lo que parecía ser la mitad del guardarropa de Tonks, quien tuvo el acierto de sonrojarse por el desorden en medio del cual vivía.

—Lo siento, he estado ocupada con… cosas —dijo insegura y se sonrojó aún más. Remus se preguntó si esas cosas tendrían que ver con 'sus citas' y si el sonrojo era a causa de lo mismo—. No he tenido tiempo de limpiar… — se disculpó y casi corrió hasta el sillón, donde se apresuró a quitar de la vista lo que parecía ser ropa interior de colores tan llamativos como los que acostumbraba usar en su cabello. Tonks abrió la puerta de otra habitación y segundos después regresó dispuesta a recoger lo que quedaba de su ropa: jeans y camisetas, junto con algunas chaquetas.

En cuanto el sillón estuvo despejado lo invitó a sentarse y procedió a quitar las cajas vacías de ranas de chocolate y megas fritas que estaban sobre un mueble, para que él pudiera colocar ahí la pecera. Remus empezó a temer por la vida del pez, supuso que el envenenamiento por residuos tóxicos, o desaparecer gracias a una avalancha de ropa sucia y diarios viejos no sería una muerte digna para Moony.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le ofreció ella abriendo el refrigerador. Hasta donde Remus se encontraba llegó un aroma tan desagradable que Tonks se vio obligada a abrir las ventanas de inmediato.

—No, gracias —dijo, tratando de sonar amable.

Corrió el riesgo de ser descortés porque supuso que el peligro era mucho menor que el de resultar intoxicado. En cuanto acomodó la pecera, se sentó, pero antes de que lo hiciera sus manos encontraron algo pegajoso sobre el asiento: era la envoltura de una paleta de caramelo con la mitad de su contenido dentro de ella. Se puso de pie y al hacerlo piso media docena de pasas cubiertas de chocolate.

Miró a Tonks quien aún arrugaba el gesto por el aroma que escapaba del refrigerador y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no reír. No se imaginó capaz de encontrar el problema que la orillara a llevar esa clase de vida… a menos que debido a su desorden tuviera que cambiarse de domicilio cada mes y dejar el anterior en manos del departamento de salud pública…

Un bombón de color rosa, muy parecido al color de cabello que ella solía usar se le pegó al zapato. También podía ser que fuera adicta a las golosinas, pero no podía imaginar algo más grave.

—Con esto es más fácil —le dijo ella después de darle un empujón para que cayera sobre el sillón. Con una pequeña espátula empezó a quitar el bombón de su zapato y Remus supuso que tenía mucha experiencia con esos accidentes. Desafortunadamente su mano cayó nuevamente sobre la envoltura con el caramelo y mientras él trataba de limpiarse con disimulo ella lo notó —. Lo siento, esto es un caos. Se supone que alguien iba a venir esta mañana a limpiar un poco pero no sé qué pasó. Tendré que hacerlo yo —se sonrojó nuevamente y sus mejillas coloradas contrastaban extrañamente con su cabello azul oscuro—. Te apuesto un día de sueldo a que en menos de dos horas todo está limpio… —le aseguró.

No era la primera vez que la escuchaba con una frase así. De hecho, era algo que decía muy a menudo e inevitablemente se preguntó si eso tendría algo que ver con su problema. Tal vez era adicta a las apuestas. Al juego… la idea le resultó absurda. La miró inseguro y los oscuros ojos de la muchacha brillaron con entusiasmo cuando la escuchó decir: —No, no. Te apuesto todo un mes de mi sueldo a que en hora y media toda está tan limpio como la cocina de Molly.

_Y Remus obtuvo su respuesta. _

Con un suspiro se dejó caer en el sillón y tomó a Tonks de la mano para que se sentara a su lado después de asegurarse de que la envoltura de caramelo no se interpondría entre ellos. Apretó su mano tratando de infundirle confianza, se esforzó en encontrar las palabras adecuadas porque no quería ahuyentarla, ni hacerla sentir incómoda.

—Tonks, realmente quiero ser tu amigo, quiero que confíes en mí —Ella asintió y clavó sus oscuros ojos en los de él—. Perdóname si lo que voy a preguntarte te molesta, pero lo hago solamente porque quiero ayudarte... Tonks… ¿tienes problemas con el juego? ¿Con las apuestas?

Ella soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Remus creyó que la había ofendido, que había llegado demasiado lejos sin tener derecho y se disculpó torpemente antes de soltar su mano y levantarse, tratando de esquivar las pasas cubiertas de chocolate del suelo. Ya estaba casi en la puerta cuando una voz débil y temblorosa lo detuvo.

—Sí.

— ¿Sí? —repitió el confundido. Ella lo miraba desde el sillón, se mordía un labio y parecía insegura—. ¿Tienes problemas con el juego, Tonks?

—Podría decirse… —susurró tronándose los dedos de las manos—. Es más, te apuesto lo que quieras a que sí… tengo un problema — y miró a Moony que nadaba despreocupadamente en su pecera.

OoOoO

Moony miraba acusadoramente a su nueva ama a través de su pecera. Seguramente le recriminaba la facilidad con la que acababa de mentir; ella, que hasta hace poco tartamudeaba incontrolablemente cuando se veía obligada a decir una mentira, por muy blanca y pequeña que ésta fuera.

Al principio pensó que lo había hecho sólo porque aún estaba muy avergonzada: no había sido agradable quitar montañas de ropa, de _su ropa_ interior enfrente del hombre por el que tenía esa extraña fascinación. Pero eso no había sido lo peor, lo peor fue estar a punto de vomitar por el aroma que despidió el refrigerador cuando lo abrió… sin mencionar el bombón que se pegó en su zapato o el dulce en su mano. En cuanto viera a Polly tendría algunas palabras con la mujer, si hubiera cumplido su palabra de asear su departamento esa mañana nada de eso habría pasado… aunque, si ella misma fuera más organizada también se lo habría evitado.

Todo había sido vergonzoso y pensó que había mentido por simple aturdimiento y no por propia voluntad. Cuando Remus se acercó a ella y volvió a tomar su mano para susurrarle con cariño que a cualquiera podía pasarle y que podía superarlo, supo que no estaba ni ligeramente arrepentida por el tamaño de su mentira y que su decisión de tomar la iniciativa estaba tomada. El _cómo_ tomar la iniciativa era lo que aún no podía definir.

Como una primera prueba de la sinceridad de su oferta de amistad, Remus, quiso ayudarla con la limpieza y para su buena suerte prefirió empezar por la cocina. Se lo agradeció profundamente porque ella no hubiera resistido el aroma por más de cinco minutos. Tonks se dedicó a quitar los restos de golosinas de toda la casa y en más de una ocasión logró impresionar a Remus con sus habilidades con todo tipo de hechizos y trucos muggles para quitar manchas provocadas por el caramelo, no en vano llevaba toda una vida de experiencia.

En menos de hora y media el departamento de Tonks volvió a ser un lugar habitable y gracias a la compañía que tenía en ese momento, incluso acogedor.

Ya era noche cuando finalmente terminaron y se sentaron en el piso, para observar a Monny que comía con prisa y voracidad. A pesar de todo, aquella había sido una tarde muy agradable y Tonks tuvo que reconocer que la limpieza nunca le había resultado tan sencilla como ese día. Se sintió triste cuando notó que Remus empezaba a mirar su viejo reloj con insistencia. Dejó la mitad del emparedado que habían improvisado con la comida rescatable de la cocina y lo colocó en la mesita, a la vista de Moony que parecía querer saltar y devorar las rodajas de tomate. Ella ya no tenía hambre.

—Tengo que irme Tonks, me toca hacer guardia esta noche —le anunció levantándose.

—Gracias por todo —dijo mirando alrededor de su impecablemente limpio departamento.

—No es nada —acarició su mejilla. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, solamente avísame, por favor —añadió cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

Tonks sintió la urgencia de hacer algo, casi pudo escuchar que los engranes dentro de su cabeza rechinaban esforzándose por encontrar algo que decir. _Algo_…

—¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana? —En cuanto notó la cara de sorpresa de Remus supo que ese no había sido el _Algo_ correcto.

Él parecía incomodo, estaba por hablar, seguramente para decirle que ella no era lo que él buscaba en una relación, que no le gustaba, que solamente estaba interesado en ella como amiga, como proyecto de salvación, pero no para algo más, porque ella era muy joven y muy torpe para él, y que dado su historial amoroso ella no podía aspirar a algo serio con un hombre respetable. Tonks estaba segura de que eso era lo que estaba por escuchar, tal vez no textualmente, tal vez de forma más diplomática, pero de ningún modo lo quería oír.

Los engranes en su cabeza trabajaban a marchas tan forzadas que casi sintió que empezaba a salir vapor de sus orejas. Recordó las palabras de Sirius: que Remus no notara que quería algo serio.

—No es lo que parece, verás… —dijo para ganar tiempo con una pausa que aprovechó para darse la vuelta y apretarse las manos con angustia—. Sucede que… acepté una apuesta… no puedo perderla, porque no tengo dinero para pagarla y… —tragó saliva, asustada por la facilidad con la que las mentiras salían de su boca— si pierdo tendré que… es una cantidad muy fuerte y… —sintió que se sonrojaba pensando en lo que estaba insinuando.

—¿Qué apostaste, Tonks? —preguntó preocupado.

—Bueno… fue una tontería… pero la apuesta fue que… conseguía hacer que salieras conmigo —se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo y sorprendentemente él le sonreía—. ¿No estás enojado?

—No me imagino a quien puede ocurrírsele hacer una apuesta así o con qué finalidad —comentó dubitativo—… pero no veo el daño en eso. Me encantará cenar contigo. Supongo que querrás que pase por ti en algún lugar en especial.

—¿Grimmauld Place? ¿A las siete? —dijo sin terminar de creer lo fácil que había sido. Él asintió con docilidad y fue entonces que la posibilidad de que la descubriera con la misma facilidad, se le ocurrió—. Remus, Se supone que tú no debes estar enterado de esta apuesta… todos deben creer que… —agregó alarmada.

—Descuida Tonks, fingiré que estoy muy entusiasmado por esa cita. Nos vemos mañana entonces. Pero… Tonks hay algo que… —y ella tembló. ¿Se había arrepentido? ¿Iba a hacerle alguna advertencia?—. No tiene importancia, tengo que irme, mañana podremos hablar.

La alegría que había empezado a sentir ante la perspectiva de esa cita se vio prontamente opacada por aquel comentario sobre «fingir estar muy entusiasmado». Pasara lo que pasara aquello no dejaba de ser una comedia y solamente se consoló pensando que tenía una buena oportunidad de que muy pronto, ese entusiasmo dejara de ser fingido.

Y se fue. Y ella pudo volver a respirar, aunque no con mucha tranquilidad. Tenía una cita con Remus Lupin.

Se tiró en la cama sintiéndose extraña, tal vez por la cita, tal vez por lo fácil que le resultaba mentir. Se sintió sola, quizás porque el departamento parecía mucho más grande estando ordenado y limpio, quizás porque él ya se había marchado.

En todo momento, Remus se había mostrado tan encantadoramente dispuesto a ayudarla que le remordió la conciencia haber hecho uso tan indiscriminadamente de esa recién descubierta habilidad para mentir. Moony, que ya estaba en su mesita de noche, la miraba acusadoramente.

_«Te apuesto un día de mí sueldo» «Puedes apostar»_ y otras frases parecidas, para ella eran una simple expresión; en toda su vida lo más cerca que había estado de apostar era salir sin chaqueta cuando el día estaba nublado, y ahora acababa de convertirse en una jugadora compulsiva.

Le iba a decir la verdad, solamente quería que él la conociera un poco, independientemente de las mentiritas. Que la tratara, ella no era tan desagradable, no era tan tonta; si la conocía un poco tal vez aceptaría darle una oportunidad.

—Le voy a decir la verdad Moony —le dijo al pez— pero necesito un poco de tiempo. Es sólo que… me gusta mucho. De verdad me gusta mucho.

OoOoO

Sirius bajó a la cocina pensando en los ingredientes del emparedado que pensaba prepararse: lechuga y mayonesa en la tapa inferior, tomate y mayonesa en la tapa superior, salami, y mayonesa en ambas caras del salami, tal vez un poco más de mayonesa encima y una aceituna… con mayonesa.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina dispuesto a buscar los ingredientes para su emparedado, encontró a una mujer joven de cabello castaño y corto, sentada en una de las sillas, tuvo que acercarse demasiado, y esperar hasta que ella se quitara la mano con la que se cubría el rostro para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Tonks. No estaba transformada, pero su apariencia era demasiado normal tratándose de ella. Normal significaba que ninguna de las prendas que lucía estaba rota, y que su cabello desencajaría terriblemente dentro de un arcoiris.

Con la mano derecha tamborileaba lo que parecía ser una marcha militar y en cuanto lo vio se sobresaltó y se puso de pie de un brinco mirando el reloj.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó decepcionada—. Eres tú —volvió a sentarse.

—¿A quién esperabas? —le preguntó revolviendo un mueble hasta dar con el pan y la mayonesa. Entre el ruido de cuchillos y tenedores, alcanzó a escuchar que ella murmuraba algo pero no alcanzó a entender una palabra. Desvió la mirada y empezó a apretarse los dedos—. ¿A quién? —insistió.

—A Remus —contestó con un bufido.

Sirius olvidó el emparedado y se concentró en la muchacha: su aspecto era más cuidado que de costumbre, se había esmerado en su arreglo personal y aparte de estar ansiosa tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. No dejaba de sorprenderle la facilidad con la que a su edad, Tonks se sonrojaba, él había dejado de hacerlo a los… No, _él nunca_ se había sonrojado.

Rápidamente regresó al tema principal de sus pensamientos en esos momentos ¿Por qué Tonks estaba tan arreglada esperando a Remus? Por toda respuesta obtuvo un balbuceó que le resultó tan incomprensible como un dialogo de Romeo y Julieta en japonés.

—Tenemos una cita —gritó cuando él se le paró enfrente con una ceja tan arqueada que estuvo a punto de golpear la lámpara del techo.

—Salió muy temprano, ya no debe tardar —dijo antes de que ella tratara de alejarse con algo que interpretó como «lo esperaré en la sala»—. Alto, alto. No tan deprisa niña. Explícame que pasó.

Suspirando, Tonks se sentó nuevamente y no muy convencida empezó a hablar. No muy claramente, por lo que Sirius tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzo por traducir los balbuceos de la muchacha a frases coherentes y deducir que de algún modo, en medio de la limpieza de su departamento, Remus la había tomado por una jugadora compulsiva y que, astutamente, ella había aprovechado la situación para comprometerlo a salir juntos.

Cuando terminó miraba fijamente a la mesa y parecía casi tan avergonzada, como él impresionado.

—¡Brillante! —le aplaudió literalmente. Ella ocultó la cara entre sus manos— Su primera cita… Muy bien.

—¡No está bien! —Gritó medio histérica— Le mentí en todo y además… hace siglos que no tengo una cita, no sé qué hacer…

—Calma, calma —la tranquilizó Sirius—. Él no es precisamente un experto… ¿Hace cuánto exactamente que no sales con alguien?

—Eso no importa ahora… —Sirius la miró nuevamente con la ceja levantada y ella torció los labios—. Desde que salí de Hogwarts.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —chilló Sirius antes de ocultar el rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tonks ofendida.

—Bueno, él cree que eres una… —ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la amenaza velada lo obligó a ser más sutil— que tienes mucha experiencia. Si empiezas a sonrojarte como quinceañera o a tartamudear…

Tonks iba a contestar algo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. Alguien llamó a la puerta y segundos después Remus Lupin apareció enfrente de ellos.

Lo único que Tonks pudo hacer, fue sonrojarse y tartamudear.


	6. Final

_**Hola, hola!**_

_**Seguramente les parecerá una tontería, pero recién me enteré de que hace como 4 años en algún foro me acusaron de plagiaria. Ni más ni menos que por plagiarme Sensatez y Sentimientos. No sé cómo porque cuando subí aquél fic (Contrastes) claramente anuncié en el primer renglón que estaba totalmente basado en ese libro. Anyway, me di cuenta de que aquí, aunque originalmente si lo hice la primera vez que subí este fic, no he dicho que está basado en la película Love in the afternoon. Me parece que sólo lo había comentado como respuesta a algunos reviews. **_

_**Por abrumadora mayoría la respuesta de ustedes fue No. Gracias a Naluma5 y a Mariasessh, que si querían más fics, pero… la democracia, es la democracia, right?**_

_**Voy a tener unos días muy ocupados, de modo que termino de subir el fic en este capítulo. Fue un gusto volver a saber de ustedes. **_

_**6. Jugadores Compulsivos y Mitómanos Anónimos**_

A las seis treinta Remus emprendió el camino de regreso a la Madriguera, en media hora más debía encontrarse con Tonks. Se sintió nervioso y eso lo hizo sentir tonto; después de todo, no se trataba de una cita real. Suspiró con resignación, casi no podía recordar la última vez que había salido con alguien. Después de Alice y de todo el dolor que ella le había provocado, aún se había animado a intentarlo una vez más con Anne, la simpática secretaria del encargado de la red flu. Cuando durante la segunda cita él le confesó su pequeño problema, ella terminó de cenar con prisas e incomodidad y a partir de ese momento se negó a contestar sus cartas. Ese había sido el final de la historia romántica de Remus Lupin.

Afortunadamente lo de ese día era solamente una comedia, algo que hacia para ayudar a una amiga. Pero no sería gratis, Nymphadora Tonks, se lo tendría que pagar.

Siguió a Kreacher por casi todo el pasillo y cuando este subió las escaleras, él continuó de frente hasta llegar a la cocina que estaba entreabierta, Tonks ya estaba ahí, y tuvo que reconocer que se había preparado de maravilla para su pequeña actuación: lucía extraordinariamente bien… más que bien. Al ver el esmero con el que la muchacha se había arreglado cualquiera habría asegurado que estaba por salir con el hombre de sus sueños.

Aunque extrañaba el rosa en su cabello, el castaño que lucía en ese momento resaltaba más sus grandes y juguetones ojos de un tono muy oscuro.

¿Qué clase de persona sería capaz de inventar una apuesta tan absurda que obligara a una mujer tan joven y bonita a salir con un hombre que parecía su padre, cansado, enfermo, y que además… bueno, tenía ese peligroso y peludo problema? ¿Quién estaba lo suficientemente perturbado para hacer algo así?

—Yo… —murmuró Sirius antes de dar una mordida a su emparedado. Mascó rápidamente antes de continuar— creí que llegarías mas tarde —terminó dirigiéndose a Remus. Tonks lo saludó discretamente con la mano.

Faltaban tres minutos para las siete y la muchacha se puso inmediatamente de pie, tomó una pequeña mochila que seguramente le servía de bolso y se acercó a él.

—Eh… ya… quie-quiero decir que nos po-demos ir cuando quieras —dijo mirando a Sirius y sonrojándose. Éste se cubrió el rostro con su mano libre y no pudo decir con exactitud si su gesto era de sorpresa o de burla. Imaginó que Tonks se había sonrojado al prever las burlas de Sirius por aquella 'cita' y quiso evitarle por lo menos parte del mal rato.

—Ahora mismo —dijo retrocediendo un paso para abrirle la puerta y esperar a que ella saliera. Sirius le dirigió una de sus miradas burlonas y él le dio las buenas noches con un suspiro.

Antes de que pudieran dar dos pasos una de las carcajadas de Sirius los detuvo.

—Algunas veces es insoportable —declaró Tonks. Remus tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

Cuando estaban a la mitad del pasillo, Hestia Jones se acercó a él y muy amablemente lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Lo entretuvo unos segundos para comentar con el los resultados de su guardia. Hestia era una mujer bastante agradable, un primo de ella muy querido con licantropía, había muerto dos años atrás y parecía no tener prejuicios acerca de las personas de su condición. Remus le calculaba treinta años y se trataba de una mujer culta e inteligente, le resultaba agradable hablar con ella y le entusiasmaba la idea de llegar a contarla entre sus amistades

Tonks se adelantó a la puerta y por unos segundos, Remus se olvidó de ella hasta que ésta, cansada de esperarlo, regresó hasta donde él y Hestia se encontraban. Él siguió revisando la bitácora y su cabeza y la de Hestia estaban casi pegadas para poder leer al mismo tiempo.

—¡Auch! ¡Me duelen los ojos! ¿Se dará cuenta Mundungus de la cantidad de faltas de ortografía que tiene? Recuérdame regalarle un diccionario en navidad —dijo Hestia señalando algunos de los errores más dolorosamente obvios. Remus se reía de buena gana cuando sintió que Tonks se colgaba de su brazo.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Tonks con una sonrisa muy poco natural.

—¡Lo siento! No quise interrumpirlos —se disculpo Hestia.

—No te preocupes, aún tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, Remus? —dijo Tonks fríamente, y sin esperar a que él contestara añadió: —Tenemos una cita. Nuestra primera cita —le explicó, y su sonrisa en ese momento fue de orgullo... de triunfo. Por un momento Remus consideró la idea de que fuera Hestia la persona con la que Tonks había hecho la apuesta, pero la desechó casi de inmediato, Hestia no le parecía esa clase de mujer, aunque tampoco lo habría pensado de Tonks y sin embargo…

No, seguramente la sonrisa de superioridad de Tonks tenía que ver con alguna cosa de mujeres que él no comprendía.

Cuando Remus asintió no pudo descifrar si el gesto de Hestia fue de sorpresa, de desaprobación o de decepción.

—Diviértanse — les dijo tratando de sonar animada.

Tonks lo tomó de la mano y salieron. Caminaron varias calles sin decir una sola palabra hasta que ella lo soltó, se detuvo frente al aparador de una pastelería y lo miró a través del cristal. Parecía preocupada.

—Lo siento, pero la persona con quien hice la apuesta puede enterarse, puede preguntarle a cualquiera o incluso puede estarme siguiendo, es alguien con muchos recursos y si llega a sospechar que en realidad no estamos saliendo… —y Tonks miró a ambos lados de la calle como si esperara descubrir que alguien, efectivamente, la estaba siguiendo.

—Entiendo —dijo él. Pero algo llamó su atención y empezó a dar de vueltas en su cabeza: ella había dicho _estamos saliendo_.

—¿Apuesto a que te gusta? Puedo decirle la verdad si tú quieres —le ofreció Tonks después de su prolongado silencio— Pensé que solamente te estaba coqueteando, pero si tú estás interesado en ella te aseguró que no…

—¿De que hablas, Tonks? —preguntó confundido.

—De Hestia, es obvio que a ella le gustas y yo no quiero que por tratar de ayudarme tú pierdas tu oportunidad con ella…

E inevitablemente, a Remus Lupin se le escapó una carcajada, aunque se sintió incapaz de recordar la última vez que eso le había sucedido. De no estar tan consciente de la situación, se hubiera dejado llevar por la idea de que Tonks, estaba celosa. Pero la realidad era que solamente _pretendía_ estar celosa.

—Hestia es solamente una compañera de trabajo, Tonks. Te aseguro que no estaba _coqueteando_ conmigo —la escuchó murmurar «hombres», girando los ojos—. No tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie, pero me gustaría saber… ayer cuando me dijiste sobre esta apuesta, creí que solamente se trataba de una cita, ¿cierto? —le preguntó mientras ella miraba obsesivamente un pastel con cerezas.

—Bueno, en realidad, se supone que se trata de una relación un poco más estable, no sólo una cita… —murmuró nerviosa— Si te arrepientes yo entiendo —dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No, nada de eso. Solamente quería saber —le ofreció su brazo otra vez y siguieron caminando. Remus se preparó para una larga comedia.

Decidieron ir a un modesto café en el centro de Londres, cosa que Remus agradeció porque no tenía mucho dinero y ella tampoco, a juzgar por la forma angustiada en que revisó su bolsa.

Lo que sucedió durantes los cuatro cafés y dos pastelillos que siguieron a eso, fue algo que sorprendió gratamente a Remus. Por supuesto ya conocía superficialmente a Tonks, la consideraba una joven inteligente y agradable, pero aquella noche superó por mucho cualquier expectativa que hubiera podido tener.

En cuanto ella sugirió olvidarse de que seguramente los estaban vigilando y simplemente, disfrutar de «un café entre amigos», la velada se convirtió en algo tan agradable que en muy pocos minutos se olvidó de que aquello no era una cita de verdad.

Hablaron por horas, totalmente inconscientes de que el tiempo no aceptaba caminar más despacio para ellos, hablaron de todo, de lo que querían ser de niños, de lo que les gustaba comer, de la música que escuchaban, y Remus se enteró de que los gustos de Tonks en este tema eran tan amplios que no se limitaban a las Weird Sisters y abarcaban incluso el concierto para piano No. 1 de Tchaikovsky, en el que ambos coincidieron antes de empezar un acalorado debate sobre cuales eran las mejores canciones de los Beatles.

Pasaron por supuesto por la sección de los viajes ideales, donde tuvieron un gran desacuerdo, pues mientras ella soñaba con ir a esquiar a Canadá, él pensaba que sería sumamente ilustrativo recorrer las Islas Griegas.

Ambos decidieron omitir el tema de sus antiguas relaciones, ya que mientras las de él eran tan pocas que no valía la pena mencionarlas, las de ella eran tantas que le parecía desgastante cansar su memoria recordándolas y cuando a esta declaración siguió un profundo sonrojo de ella, Remus consideró prudente cambiar el tema.

Tonks parecía tener muy buena relación con sus padres y sus quejas más grandes sobre ellos, aparte del nombre que le habían elegido, fue que los veía muy poco y que en un principio no habían estado de acuerdo en su decisión de convertirse en Auror. Entonces, Remus vio su oportunidad.

—¿Nunca has pensado que tus padres podrían ayudarte con… todos tus problemas? —le preguntó jugando con un trozo de merengue en su plato. Ella lo miró confundida y él supo que era hora de confesar—. Tonks, tengo que decirte que… accidentalmente escuche una plática entre tú y Sirius y bueno... no fue mi intención, pero… me enteré de… de tu otro problema…

Y la vio tragar saliva con dificultad.

OoOoO

Tonks no se creía tonta, pero si algo se reprochaba era lo mucho que tardaba en reaccionar ante situaciones inesperadas. Sin embargo con Remus Lupin se sentía sorprendida de su facilidad para hallar la mejor mentira en fragmentos de segundo. No era algo de lo que se sintiera orgullosa, pero lo tomó como un simple entrenamiento mental.

—¿Mi otro problema? —preguntó tratando de sonar divertida, aunque se imaginó que tratándose de una situación tan delicada más bien se escuchaba cínica—. ¿Quieres decir sobre mis _amigos_? —y se preguntó si el eufemismo combinaba bien con su descaro anterior. Él asintió, pero no la miró a los ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que a tus padres no les gusta la vida que llevas —susurró bebiendo un poco de café.

Tonks no pudo disimular el gesto de horror que se dibujó en su rostro al imaginar que sus padres se enterarán de algo así. Su madre se moriría de vergüenza y el corazón de su padre seguramente no lo resistiría, ya tenían bastante con la enfermedad de Ted y la hipoteca de la casa que se esforzaba en pagar por ellos.

—Ellos no saben… —exclamó precipitadamente tomando la mano con la que él acababa de dejar la taza de café— Por favor, prométeme que no les dirás nada, mi papá está enfermo y es muggle, es muy estricto y conservador, si se entera…

—Cálmate, Tonks. Por supuesto que no les diré nada. Solamente creí que ellos podrían ayudarte —ella negó violentamente con la cabeza y entonces Remus tomó una de sus manos entre las de él para tranquilizarla, cosa que logró casi al instante, pero no supo si la había calmado el agradable calorcito de sus manos, su sonrisa sincera o su mirada profunda y limpia—. Te prometo que por mí no lo sabrán, Tonks.

Ella le sonrió y finalmente suspiró aliviada.

—Pero… tengo que pedirte algo a cambio de todo esto. Yo te aseguró que seguiré adelante con todo hasta que hayas solucionado el problema de tu apuesta, te prometo también que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que tus padres no se enteren de nada… pero supongo que a ti no te importará hacer algo por mí a cambio, ¿verdad? —Tonks trató de retirar su mano, pero Remus la sostuvo con fuerza.

Bajó la mirada sintiendo que la desilusión la empezaba a llenar por completo, algo ya se le atoraba en la garganta cuando Remus le dio un suave apretón a su mano; si lo que quería pedirle era gozar de los mismos privilegios que el resto de sus _amigos_, no valía la pena seguir con esa farsa. Se había equivocado con él.

—Se que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, pero… he estado investigando y encontré un grupo de ayuda para jugadores compulsivos…

—¿Qué? —gritó. No pudo reprimir una risa. ¿Era eso? ¿Quería que ella perteneciera a uno de esos grupos?

—Estoy seguro de que si les das una oportunidad podrán ayudarte, por favor, Tonks. Por lo menos inténtalo.

Eso que se había atorado en su garganta creció y tuvo que luchar un buen rato para no mostrarse enternecida. Dio un largo suspiro y estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para convencerse de que todo eso era real, de que _él_, era real. Se mordió los labios antes de murmurar un débil «Okay».

Lo único que ensombreció su alegría al finalizar la velada fue el sentimiento cada vez más profundo de que el hombre que la llevaba de la mano, no merecía ser víctima de tal engaño. Cuando él la dejó en la puerta de su departamento y ella le dio un suave beso, casi un simple roce en los labios él no pareció sorprenderse, seguramente lo esperaba, ya que era el único final con el que podían cerrar aquella primera representación.

Por tres semanas las citas se repitieron con una frecuencia de dos o tres veces por semana y aunque en ocasiones las citas se limitaban a dar un pequeño paseo por algún parque cercano, siempre eran tan agradables como la primera, porque habían llegado al acuerdo de olvidar que lo hacían por compromiso y simplemente disfrutar de la compañía, aunque claro, cumpliendo con ciertos formalismos, tales como caminar tomados de la mano, algunos besos inocentes en la mejilla, un par de abrazos, y como fin, un dulce beso en los labios, después del cual, ambos evitaban mirarse a los ojos, cosa que Tonks agradecía pues le permitía ocultar sus sonrojos más fácilmente. Cada día Tonks se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría él en darse cuenta de que su forma de actuar llena de momentos de incomodidad y de mejillas sonrosadas, no correspondía a la de una mujer con la experiencia que ella fingía tener. Cada día su deseo de decirle la verdad era más grande, al igual que la fascinación que Remus le inspiraba.

Por más de quince días había eludido con habilidad el asunto de los 'jugadores compulsivos', y aunque él hacía sutiles esfuerzos por recordárselo, nunca la presionaba demasiado. Fue durante esa tercera semana de su supuesta relación, que ella fue incapaz de encontrar un nuevo pretexto y tuvo que aceptar ir a su primera reunión, justamente durante la mañana siguiente a la luna llena. Remus se había negado a que ella usara eso como un nuevo pretexto y a pesar de lo mucho que ella quería estar con él, se encontró a las ocho de la mañana diciendo: «Mi nombre es Tonks, y soy jugadora compulsiva».

OoOoO

Eran las diez y media cuando Sirius volvió a despertar aquel día, al amanecer había tocado a la habitación de Remus y después de cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien se marchó a su recámara para continuar con su sueño. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar para buscar a Kreacher y ordenarle que preparara algo de desayunar para Remus, escuchó el inconfundible ruido de alguien al tropezar y luego la voz de Tonks que lanzaba un par de imprecaciones.

Pensó que ella se encargaría del desayuno de su querido Moony y él volvió libre de culpa a la cama. Era muy temprano aún; en domingo, siempre era temprano antes de mediodía, y además, ¿a quién rayos se le ocurría tener una transformación el sábado por la noche? ¡Remus no respetaba nada!

Dio varias vueltas en la cama antes de escuchar pasos por el pasillo, a Kreacher murmurar sin discreción y nuevamente, la voz de Tonks que lo callaba. Era inútil tratar de dormir ya.

Se acercó a la habitación de Remus dispuesto a reclamarle a Tonks su falta de consideración, pero cuando encontró la puerta entreabierta y vio que Tonks tambaleándose dejaba una charola sobre el buró antes de sentarse con mucho cuidado cerca de Remus, supo que no quería perderse aquel espectáculo… aunque lo pensó un poco al recordar lo que se había ganado Remus por escuchar una conversación ajena.

Esperó por unos segundos antes de escuchar a Tonks.

—Buenos días perezoso —lo saludó en voz tan baja que Sirius casi no la podía escuchar. Lo ayudó a enderezarse un poco y acomodarse sobre la almohada, después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días —contestó Remus antes de que ella le llevara un vaso a los labios. No tuvo tiempo de protestar y tuvo que dar un gran trago antes de poder hablar—. Yo puedo hacerlo solo, Tonks.

—Ya sé que puedes hacerlo solo. Pero te lastimarás menos si yo te ayudo. No protestes —bufó acercándole un plato con fruta. Tomó el tenedor y pinchó un poco de melón, aprovechó que él abría la boca para protestar nuevamente y puso el melón en su boca.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Tonks —dijo antes de que ella lo atacara con sandía.

—Se supone que estamos saliendo, ¿qué clase de novia sería si no estuviera contigo hoy? —protestó después de bufar.

—Puedes simplemente fingir…

—Lo sé, ¿pero qué clase de amiga sería entonces? —Llevó la mano a la frente y luego a las mejillas de Remus, él parecía desarmado, y dejar sin argumentos a Remus Lupin en una discusión no era cosa fácil—. Tienes fiebre. Pero antes de darte las pociones necesitas comer o te dañarás el estómago—. Él estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ella se le adelantó otra vez—. Por favor Remus, yo acepto tu ayuda porque eres mi amigo, si también me consideras tu amiga déjame ayudarte.

Y sorprendentemente él cedió. Abrió la boca mansamente y dejó que ella continuara alimentándolo.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ésta es la sandía más dulce que he probado —dijo después probar un trozo de la fruta con le mismo tenedor, con lo que Sirius pudo comprobar que ella no mentía cuando afirmaba que la condición de Remus no le importaba.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión? —le preguntó con interés después de arquear la ceja al escuchar la palabra 'apuesto'.

Tonks se encogió de hombros, y aunque Sirius no podía ver su rostro imaginó, por la forma en que cayeron sus hombros que su gesto era de desdén.

—Supongo que bien, me paré en frente de todos y solté esa ridiculez de: 'Me llamo Tonks, y soy jugadora compulsiva' —dijo con tono burlón y cantado. Sirius tuvo que alejarse un poco de la puerta por temor de no poder contener su risa: ¿jugadores compulsivos? Tonks tenía mucho que contarle— En realidad yo no creo estar tan mal como ellos. Esos tipos son patéticos, no me sorprendería que alguno de ellos ya hubiera apostado a sus hijos—añadió estremeciéndose.

En cuanto el vaso de jugo y el plato quedaron vacíos, Tonks tomó otro vaso de la charola y se lo dio también, era una poción analgésica, le explicó antes de tomar el último vaso, que afirmó, era para bajarle la fiebre. En cuanto Remus las bebió, ella alejó la charola y le tomó una de las manos para darle un suave masaje.

—Es para desinflamar las articulaciones, y se supone que calma un poco el dolor —afirmó ante el gesto de incomprensión de Remus.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Sirius supo que ella estaba en problemas cuando empezó a tartamudear y adivinó que en ese momento estaría tan roja como un tomate. No levantó el rostro y continuó con el masaje en la otra mano antes de contestar.

—Yo… tuve… un _amigo_ que también tenía licantropía. Él me dijo —mintió con descaro. Aún con la poca luz y la distancia, Sirius notó que Remus apretaba los labios y se preguntó si acaso estaba celoso. No podía culparlo por creerle, de no ser porque él había visto a la muchacha asaltar la enorme biblioteca de los Black en busca de cada libro que mencionara la palabra 'licántropo', también él le habría creído. ¡Vaya habilidad para mentir que la chica estaba desarrollando! Finalmente una Black de la que podía sentirse orgulloso—. Ahora, sé un buen niño y duerme un poco más, yo te despertaré a la hora de la comida —y empezó a acomodarle las almohadas, pero en cuanto él estuvo cómodo ella no se levantó, se recostó suavemente a su lado después de darle otro beso en la mejilla.

Fue en ese momento que Sirius se sintió incomodo y que entendió que estaba invadiendo su privacidad, se retiró, con una sonrisa en los labios pensando que no todas las mentiras implicaban simple falta de sinceridad.

Remus se había negado rotundamente a tocar el tema de su relación con Tonks a pesar de la mucha insistencia de Sirius. Al principio se había limitado a decir que estaba tratando de ayudarla, y cuando él presenciaba alguna muestra de afecto entre ellos y quería saber algo más al respecto, Remus lo cortaba con una mirada seria y un «no empieces» que terminaba con toda esperanza de obtener información. Tonks por su parte, cuando se veía totalmente acorralada, contestaba a sus preguntas de la forma más vaga posible. Fuimos a caminar, o a tomar un café. Hablamos de música o del trabajo. Las cosas van lentas. Y salía casi corriendo después de susurrar alguna de esas frases cortas. A pesar de todo, era evidente que aunque se tratara de una verdad a medias, los dos estaban mucho más contentos cuando estaban juntos y regresaban de alguna de esas 'citas' tomados de las manos.

Sirius tuvo que aceptar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que la vida sabía lo que hacía, que Tonks era lo que Remus necesitaba y merecía, y que de haberle sido posible elegir una pareja para la mejor de los Black, habría elegido a Remus. A pesar de sus apariencias tan contrastantes, en el fondo, la nobleza y el gran valor que ambos tenían como personas eran los que debían mantenerlos juntos y si la vida jugaba a unirlos de formas extrañas, era por simple diversión, ya que a fin de cuentas, en ese momento empezó a creer que realmente dos personas podían estar predestinadas a estar juntas.

Cuando horas más tardes encontró a Tonks en la cocina y la obligó a contarle con detalle todo lo que había pasado en esas tres semanas, estuvo de acuerdo en todo lo que ella había hecho, bueno, casi en todo. Su único error tal vez era haberse presentado a una reunión de jugadores compulsivos, cuando se daba en el mismo horario la que ella realmente necesitaba: _Mitómanos Anónimos_.

_**7. Un paso más allá.**_

Tonks siempre había sido una persona prudente y mesurada. Sabía cuando presionar y cuando explorar nuevas opciones. Nunca tiraba demasiado de la liga por temor a que esta se le reventara en la cara, pero en las últimas semanas cada noche se encontraba deseando que la liga no se reventara y al siguiente día surgía una nueva razón para estirarla sólo un poquito más.

Llevaban ya casi un mes con aquel juego y aunque ella y Remus se habían acercado más y ya existía cierta confianza entre ellos, todo lo demás se resumía a tomarse de las manos, salir varias veces por semana, y algunos besos tímidos, siempre en público, porque cuando estaban solos su relación volvía a ser tan respetuosamente inocente como siempre. Para su buena suerte, Remus parecía encontrar natural que ella se pusiera nerviosa o se sonrojara.

En ocasiones, sobre todo después de la última semana, se entusiasmaba creyendo que él estaba tan ilusionado como ella con esa relación y que pronto podría decirle la verdad, pero luego, la gente se iba, se quedaban solos y una onda gélida les caía encima.

Cierta tarde de noviembre, después de un muy agradable paseo en el que por iniciativa él la había besado, se presentaron a la Reunión de la Orden discretamente tomados de la mano y al terminar ésta, dado que ambos habían tenido una semana muy pesada y estaban muy cansados, se retiraron a uno de los salones del segundo piso acompañados de Arthur, Molly y Bill. Ella se había recargado en el brazo de Remus y él la había abrazado con confianza. Menos de media hora después todos se habían marchado dejándolos solos y en total silencio.

Permanecieron en la misma posición por un buen rato hasta que Tonks, quizás inspirada por la noche estrellada que se asomaba por la ventana, quizás adormilada por su adictivo aroma a chocolate y libros viejos, se acercó y lo besó… y él correspondió con la misma intensidad y entusiasmo. Pero… —siempre hay un pero— en unos minutos se separó bruscamente y la alejó de su lado con un gesto de incomodidad.

—Estamos solos, Tonks —le dijo poniéndose de pie con el pretexto de cerrar la ventana.

Algo le presionó el pecho en ese momento y ese algo le dolió. Fue en ese instante de rechazo que entendió que Remus Lupin ya estaba tan dentro de su corazón que pensar en sacarlo le parecía algo un poco menos que imposible.

Apretó los labios y trató de disimular lo mucho que la hería pensar que para él todo fuera fingido.

—Lo siento —dijo con la voz controlada—, a veces se me olvida lo injusto que es todo esto para ti.

—No, Tonks, no se trata de eso —le dijo tomándola de un brazo.

—Te entiendo —se soltó delicadamente de él, y mientras se ponía la chaqueta, la idea de que no le resultaba siquiera lo suficientemente atractiva para hacer que por lo menos disfrutara de sus besos y de su compañía la llenó de una gran tristeza que rápidamente se convirtió en coraje y ese coraje puso en su boca palabras planeadas por la amargura—. Yo mejor que nadie sé lo horrible que es besar a alguien que no te atrae. Podría transformarme para convertirme en alguien que se adecuara a tus gustos, pero supongo que como ya sabes que se trata de mí, solamente te haría sentir más incómodo. Lo siento, Remus. Tú me gustas y pensé que no todo tenía que ser fingido, o que no era necesario tener a alguien que nos observara para poder tomarnos de la mano. Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo, pero en este momento necesito estar con alguien para quien no sea un sacrificio mi compañía.

Con una sonrisa, tomó sus cosas y se dio la vuelta. Valientemente contuvo el impulso de llorar, incluso cuando tocó el frío metal de la perilla de la puerta y la giró con la misma calma con la que salió. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza y se detuvo un momento. Tal vez era mejor así, de cualquier forma, su recién descubierto talento para mentir no era algo que le dejara la conciencia tranquila, saber que él estaba con ella por compromiso ya empezaba a amargarla.

Era mejor así. Estaba a punto de no encontrar tan absurda esa idea, cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

—Por favor, Tonks, déjame explicarte… —le suplicó deteniéndose a dos pasos de distancia de ella.

—No hay nada que explicar, de verdad —dijo sonriendo.

—Por favor —la tomó de la mano—, dame cinco minutos —y ella cediendo, se dejó llevar hasta el salón que acababa de dejar y se sentó—. Tonks eres muy bonita, _así como eres, siendo tú_, por supuesto que me gustas… _y mucho_ —añadió con voz muy baja— pero no me quiero aprovechar de la situación.

—¿Aprovecharte? —repitió volviendo a mirarlo después de haberlo dejado de hacer cuando escuchó que él le dijo que era bonita.

—Si. Acepté todo esto solamente para ayudarte, de ningún modo lo hice para obtener un beneficio. No puedo olvidar lo que tú eres ni lo que yo soy.

—Ya veo. Después de todo, tú eres un hombre serio y respetable y yo soy… —pero no pudo terminar porque se vio interrumpida por una risa de Remus.

—Tú eres una mujer joven y sana —le dijo tomando su mano—y yo soy casi tan viejo como para ser tu padre y soy una pareja muy poco conveniente para ti en cualquier sentido.

—No es que me importe la aprobación de los demás, pero en el tiempo que llevamos con esto, la gente parece encontrar que eres una pareja bastante conveniente para mí, aunque supongo que si conocieran la historia completa, no estarían tan seguros de que yo fuera conveniente para ti.

—Probablemente los ciega la amistad y no les permite ver que ninguna mujer podría ser feliz a largo plazo con un hombre viejo, pobre, enfermo… y peligroso — sonrió tristemente.

—Cuando mis padres se casaron mi papá estaba totalmente sano, pero estoy segura que de haber sabido que llegaría a estar tan enfermo como lo está ahora, mi mamá se hubiera casado con el de cualquier modo… —la voz se le quebró pero se repuso casi de inmediato— tal vez eso la hubiera convencido más de prisa. El asunto de la edad es una tontería y aunque no lo creas, hay mujeres a las que no les importa el dinero y que no ven en ti más peligro del que verían en un cachorrito —él se rió y ella se sintió envalentonada por ese hecho—. Me gustas, Remus, _así como eres, siendo tú_… No para casarme… ni contigo ni con nadie, claro —añadió rápidamente al ver que él tensaba el rostro. Recordó las palabras de Sirius, «la mejor forma de alejarlo es mostrándole demasiado interés» y reaccionó de prisa—: Pero somos adultos, si no te gustó y sientes que soy yo la que se está aprovechando de ti, solamente dímelo, no eres mi único _amigo_, no me voy a ofender por eso.

—Me gustas mucho, Nymphadora —dijo después de reír nervioso, y Tonks descubrió no sólo que la risa de Remus la hipnotizaba, sino que le resultaba agradable escucharlo pronunciar su nombre—. Pero…

—Sin _peros_, Lupin —lo interrumpió besándolo— Eres muy anticuado.

Nuevamente, cuando creía haber llegado al límite, se encontró dando un paso más allá. Tal vez ella era muy temeraria y aquella enorme mentira que estaba tejiendo tarde o temprano terminaría ahorcándola, tal vez estaba confeccionando su futuro… tal vez era mejor no preocuparse aún y disfrutar lo que tenía, y en ese momento tenía los brazos de Remus Lupin alrededor de su cintura.

OoOoO

Sirius se acercó a la biblioteca en cuanto vio a Remus regresar de acompañar a Tonks a la puerta, éste no fue capaz de disimular su sonrisa, ni siquiera cuando se topó de frente con él. Miró analíticamente a su amigo antes de empezar a sonreír con picardía.

Remus tenía una expresión de ensueño que no podía disfrazar y que no recordaba haberle visto desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts, cuando fantaseaba con pedirle una cita a Claire LaBelle, cosa que nunca hizo, pero con la que siempre fantaseó.

Tonks acababa de marcharse después de pasar toda la tarde con Remus, solos en la biblioteca, como lo habían hecho durante los últimos días, platicaban, leían, y escuchaban música.

—Supongo que tu sonrisa es por que tu obra de caridad con Tonks va muy bien —le dijo con tono socarrón.

—No empieces — Remus se siguió de largo, llegó hasta la biblioteca y tomando un libro se sentó a leer, ignorándolo.

—Me imagino que te encierras aquí con ella para darle sermones y aconsejarla, ¿verdad? —soltó una disimulada risita nasal. Remus clavó la nariz en el libro y fingió no haber escuchado —¿Sabes? Creo que a mi también me gustaría hacer una buena obra con alguien…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sirius? —le preguntó con fastidio.

—Nada. Solamente platicar un poco. Esa muchachita te tiene muy acaparado últimamente… ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? —Remus arqueó una ceja y cerró el libro con un fuerte golpe—. Afortunadamente ella es más comunicativa que tú —Remus arqueó aún más la ceja y Sirius tomó asiento frente a él—. Por ejemplo me ha contado sobre la apuesta que hizo y también me ha dicho que le gustas… pero es una mujer rara no te sorprendas —añadió con burla—. Le gustas a pesar de ser anticuado —No era exactamente lo que Tonks le había dicho, de hecho, la muchacha ya estaba tan irremediablemente enamorada que ni siquiera lo consideraba anticuado, aunque para la conveniencia de sus planes se viera obligada a hacerle creer a Remus lo contrario.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —suspiró.

—A ningún lado, de hecho tengo que felicitarte —dijo, mirándolo de reojo—. Por lo que sé, hace un buen rato que Tonks no ve a nadie más que a ti —y eso no podía considerarse una mentira, ella pasaba todo su tiempo, entre el trabajo, Remus, las misiones de la orden, Remus, sus padres, Remus, sus pláticas en jugadores compulsivos y Remus—. Si los dos se gustan y están aprovechando la oportunidad para pasar el rato…

—Yo no estoy pasando el rato con Tonks —declaró molestó. Puso el libro sobre el buró tratando de no azotarlo y apretó los puños. A Sirius no le pasó inadvertido el hecho de que no negó sentirse atraído por ella. Cuando notó que Remus repentinamente guardaba silencio casi pudo jurar que se estaba preguntando si era ella la que estaba pasando el rato con él.

—No estoy criticándote, al contrario —le explicó— Me parece bien que aproveches la…

—¡No me estoy aprovechando de ella! —protestó en voz alta. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a lo largo del sillón, con los puños dentro de los bolsillos del descolorido pantalón— Si acepté fingir fue para ayudarla con esa apuesta, y después, si cedí y dejé que no todo fuera fingido fue para que no se alejara, porque quería seguir ayudándola.

—Simplemente iba a decir que me perece bien que aproveches la oportunidad de relajarte un poco —le dijo, adivinando la lucha que se llevaba a cabo en la cabeza de su amigo—. Está bien que la ayudes, aunque tal vez ella ya esté demasiado dañada…

—Ella es una buena muchacha, Sirius. Solamente está atravesando por una situación difícil y está confundida —se sentó nuevamente.

—Tal vez, pero no es alguien para tomarse en serio —Remus le dirigió una mirada dura y fría, incluso ofendida, y Sirius decidió dar un paso más allá—. No te estarás enamorando de Tonks, ¿verdad?

—Es muy tarde. Buenas noches Sirius —se despidió después de un rato de silencio.

Sirius se quedó solo en la biblioteca, viendo a su atribulado amigo salir con paso lento y cansado, y se sintió feliz pensando que los días de caminatas solitarias de Remus Lupin habían terminado, porque ninguna mujer sería capaz de vivir en medio de una farsa así de no estar muy interesada en alguien, ninguna mujer sería capaz de atender con tanto cariño a un hombre del que no estuviera profundamente enamorada y por supuesto, Remus no miraría con tal embeleso a ninguna mujer sin amarla.

OoOoO

Remus pensó en fichas de domino. Cientos de fichas de domino paradas una delante de otra, formando un inmenso camino blanquinegro que parecía no tener fin. De pronto una de las fichas empujada por el viento o por una mano invisible, perdía su equilibrio y caía sobre su compañera de enfrente haciéndola caer y tirar a la siguiente ficha y así, iniciar un caos cuyas magnitudes no podía calcular.

Eso había pasado con él: la primera ficha había sido aquella conversación que accidentalmente había escuchado entre Tonks y Sirius, luego Hunter, que sin saberlo preparó el camino para que él aceptara la farsa inicial para salvarla de perder una absurda apuesta; luego, reticentemente aceptar que esa farsa tuviera algo de verdad para que ella no se alejara, o tal vez para que no fuera a buscar con alguien más lo que él no quería darle. Se negaba a aceptar que en esto último hubiera algo de celos, porque para que existieran celos él tendría que estar interesado en Tonks de otra forma y no lo estaba. No estaba enamorado de Nymphadora Tonks, por mucho que disfrutara su compañía, por mucho que recordara en su ausencia los ratos que su presencia le dejaba, no lo estaba. A pesar de que en ocasiones le resultara tan difícil contener los impulsos por besarla o abrazarla, no lo estaba.

Cada ficha de dominó que caía era un paso más allá de lo que él planeaba dar y con cada ficha se prometía ya no ir más lejos, hasta que la siguiente caía y ya lo estaba.

Una tarde, poco antes de navidad, cuando recorría una calle con Tonks de la mano, se detuvieron a ver el aparador de una tienda de mascotas y ella se había parado de puntitas para besarlo por recordarle comprar comida para Moony.

—¡Nymphadora! —se escuchó una voz muy cerca de ellos.

—¡Hola, mamá! —la saludó Tonks con confianza, instintivamente Remus soltó la mano de su compañera, pero ya era demasiado tarde para fingir.

—Remus Lupin —declaró la mujer con tono inexpresivo. Él susurró un débil saludo y la mujer continuó—. ¿Sabes que Desdemona Wilkins nos fue a contar a tu padre y a mí que te había visto saliendo con alguien muy poco conveniente? —le reprochó sin dignarse a mirarlo. Tonks soltó un estruendoso suspiro y él se preparó mentalmente para una escena de reclamos, incluso para ser ofendido; no pensaba defenderse… no tenía defensa.

—Mamá... —trató de interrumpirla Tonks.

—Tú padre y yo pensamos que se trataba de Aldo Trump, sabes que tu padre nunca ha confiado en ese muchacho, estaba muy preocupado y sabes muy bien que él no puede alterarse —le dio un golpe en el brazo y Remus notó que el rostro de la muchacha se ensombrecía a la simple mención de su padre—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos Nymphadora? Te hemos visto muchas veces en las últimas semanas, escribes casi a diario… ¿No pudiste informarle a tu padre que tenías una relación seria con alguien? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—Ma-mamá es que… —se sonrojó y presionó más fuerte la mano de Remus, que no encontraba algo que decir— Se los iba a contar, pero… llevamos muy poco… unos meses… ¿Cómo está mi papá?

—Va a estar mucho mejor y más tranquilo en cuanto le diga el nombre de la persona con quien estás saliendo —le dijo Andrómeda ya con una sonrisa, y Remus estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para convencerse de que no estaba soñando, porque si eso no era un sueño, no encontraba una buena razón para que un padre se sintiera tranquilo al saber que su hija estaba saliendo con alguien como él—. Los esperamos a comer en Navidad. Tengo que irme hija, ya sabes que no me gusta dejar a tú papá mucho tiempo solo.

Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un apretón en el brazo a Tonks y un apresurado «Gusto en saludarte» a Remus que no podía salir de su confusión.

Tonks aún ondeaba su mano en señal de despedida cuando Andrómeda dobló la esquina y desapareció de la vista de ambos. Remus se atrevió a mirarla después de un rato, ella se mordía el labio y le sonrió con incomodidad.

—Lo siento. Mi mamá casi no sale de casa desde que mi papá se enfermó, no pensé que pudiéramos encontrarla aquí —Remus simplemente asintió y entró a la tienda.

Tonks recorrió un par de pasillos hasta dar con el anaquel donde estaba la comida de los peces, luego, tardó un rato más en elegir uno de los muchos botes de comida para peces.

—No te preocupes, les diré a mis papás que se te presentó algo y no puedes ir — le dijo acariciando su mano.

—No es eso, Tonks. Es que no entiendo como puede ser que tu padre vaya a tranquilizarse al saber que su hija esta saliendo con...

—¿Con un hombre inteligente, sensato y culto al que admira y respeta, y no con Aldo, un aspirante a pandillero, egoísta y vano…? Tendré que hablar seriamente con mi padre. ¡Mira que imaginar que yo podía estar saliendo con ese tipo! —exclamó indignada.

—Yo no conozco a tu padre Tonks, apenas lo vi un par de veces hace años —le aclaró.

—Lo sé. Pero él se acuerda mucho de ti. Cuando te dieron el puesto en Hogwarts se sintió muy contento, dijo que deberían ponerte de ejemplo para todos los que se daban por vencidos al primer tropiezo —Remus guardó silencio. Seguramente cualquier buena imagen que Ted Tonks tuviera de él por haber conseguido ese empleo, se habría borrado por la forma tan irresponsable en la que lo perdió—. Se enojó mucho con Dumbledore por permitirte renunciar, pero a pesar de todo creyó que habías hecho lo mejor y que habías actuado con mucha dignidad. Supongo que estará muy contento de saber que mi primera relación seria es contigo —Remus no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de soslayo y ella, al notarlo, se sonrojó de tal forma que las fresas se hubieran visto pálidas a su lado—. Es decir, mis padres no saben de mis otras relaciones temporales; no tienen porque saberlo ya que cuando estoy con… los otros, siempre me transformo de modo que no hay nadie que les pueda llevar rumores a ellos, por lo que nunca me han conocido una pareja seria. No estoy diciendo que tú y yo estemos saliendo en serio, solamente que ellos ahora creen que así es —Tonks se detuvo para tomar aire y retorcerse las manos nerviosamente—. No quiero defraudar a mi papá.

Cuando terminó su explicación tardó un rato en recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, ya que había dicho lo último muy rápido y sin detenerse a tomar aire, pero él atribuyó su nerviosismo a la presencia de su madre.

Siguieron caminando en total silencio hasta llegar a su departamento, donde se detuvo a tomar un café. El lugar estaba mucho más ordenado que la primera vez que lo había visto y Moony que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa de centro se acercó de inmediato al sitio donde la comida que Remus espolvoreaba dentro de su pecera ya empezaba a tocar la superficie del agua.

—No te pongas odioso Remus —le dijo Tonks sentándose en sus piernas y abrazándose a su cuello—, ya te dije que no tienes que ir.

—No me gusta mentirle a tus padres.

—A mi tampoco, pero mi papá estará más tranquilo ahora. Supongo que ya les parecía raro que nunca hubiera tenido un novio formal… tal vez ya empezaban a sospechar algo y ahora se calmarán — añadió en el último momento, antes de recargar la cabeza en su hombro. Remus se movió inquieto, a su edad, la palabra 'novio' lo hacía sentir ridículo, asustado, pero también ilusionado.

—¿Quieres que vaya? —le preguntó abrazándola. Ella asintió. —Entonces tenemos una cita ese día Nymphadora.

Se recargó en el sillón con ella entre sus brazos, y después de una muy larga semana, se quedó dormido escuchando los suaves ronquidos de ella. Tal vez era anticuado, tal vez era demasiado cerrado, pero en ese momento no quiso protestar por haber dado un paso más allá, no sentía ánimos de hacerlo cuando finalmente la vida le estaba dando un poco de miel para endulzar sus momentos amargos.

Soñó que todo eso era real, soñó que la mujer que tenía sobre las rodillas estaba con él por amor y no por una apuesta o por diversión, y horas más tarde, despertó con una sonrisa en los labios para llevarla en brazos hasta la cama, donde la cubrió con una manta y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Cuídala Moony —le dijo al pez antes de salir del departamento.

OoOoO

Tonks tuvo asuntos pendientes en el Ministerio durante la mañana de Navidad y Remus se ofreció a acompañar a los chicos a visitar a Arthur a San Mungo por la tarde, de modo que la comida con los padres de Tonks quedó convertida en una cena. Por alguna razón, Remus se sintió obligado a usar su mejor ropa, así como también se sintió obligado a comprarle un regalo a Tonks: un brazalete de bisutería que a ella pareció gustarle ya que se lo puso de inmediato, y una bolsa de sus caramelos favoritos, que también empezó a comer de inmediato. Ella le había regalado un libro, una caja de chocolates y un beso bajo el muérdago cuando los chicos no los miraban. Sobra decir que lo que más le gustó fue el beso.

Andrómeda los recibió en la puerta de su pequeña casa con una enorme sonrisa y sólo entonces Remus fue consciente del gran parecido entre madre e hija.

Ted, muy pálido y ojeroso los recibió en la sala y muy débil para levantarse, lo saludo desde el sillón antes de que su hija se le echara encima con un largo abrazo.

—¿Conque guardándole secretos a tu padre, eh jovencita? —le reprochó con una sonrisa. Remus pudo notar que el hombre jadeaba constantemente y que parecía tener problemas para respirar—. Espero que me la estés cuidando bien, Remus. Te advierto que esta muchachita es nuestro tesoro.

Remus le sonrió y estuvo seguro de no haber dicho una mentira al asegurar que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. En sus visiones más optimistas sobre aquel día, se había imaginado una acogida amable pero fría y distante, sin embargo lo que encontró fue un recibimiento casi igual al que le habían dado a su propia hija.

Después de una agradable y larga plática, llegó la hora de pasar a la mesa y Andrómeda se acercó a su marido cuando éste parecía tener más problemas para respirar, hizo un rápido hechizo y de su varita salió un delgado hilo de vapor casi transparente que se dirigió a las fosas nasales del hombre, quien casi de inmediato empezó a respirar mejor y le agradeció a su esposa con una sonrisa. Para cambiar de lugar necesitó la ayuda de Andrómeda para levantarse y a pesar de que Remus se ofreció a ayudarla, Tonks no se lo permitió y tomó el otro brazo de su padre. Las dos mujeres parecían tan contentas de atenderlo que lo tomaban como un premio.

Remus se ofreció a ayudar a Andrómeda con la limpieza de la cocina y la mujer aprovechó la oportunidad para deshacerse en cumplidos sobre su hija. Era una muchacha muy ruidosa y desordenada claro, y aunque Remus no necesitaba que le aclararan estos detalles sobre la personalidad de su supuesta pareja, el comentario le causó risa. Según su madre, Tonks era una de las personas más nobles y desinteresadas que conocía, y por supuesto, tampoco necesitó que ella se lo dijera porque él, mucho tiempo atrás ya lo había notado. Lo que le sorprendió realmente, fue el saber que era Tonks quien estaba pagando la hipoteca de la casa, ya que debido a la enfermedad de Ted su situación económica no era ni remotamente buena. Diariamente llegaban lechuzas de ella preguntando por la salud de su padre y por muy ocupada que estuviera, por lo menos tres veces a la semana los iba a visitar, aún cuando en ocasiones las visitas se redujeran a veinte minutos.

Era evidente que su comportamiento como hija no admitía el menor reproche, cumplía responsablemente con su trabajo en el Ministerio y era un leal miembro de la Orden. Le constaba su calidad como ser humano y amiga, y encontró dispensables hasta cierto punto sus otras actividades si era para ayudar a sus padres. En ese momento entendió con más claridad que las necesidades económicas de Tonks la obligaran buscar ingresos extras apostando o con… esas otras actividades.

Sin embargo, había cosas que empezaban a encender algunos focos rojos en él. Como sus constantes sonrojos y tartamudeos, que estaban bien en una jovencita con poca experiencia, pero no en alguien con sus antecedentes. Por horas la había visto interactuar con sus padres y su comportamiento le pareció del todo transparente. Algo no encajaba, o tal vez era simplemente que conforme crecía su cariño hacia ella, le parecía más difícil creer que esas mismas manos que le acariciaban tan tiernamente las mejillas, hubieran acariciado antes a tantos otros.

Terminaron la noche con una partida de ajedrez y con tristeza Remus vio que el reloj no detenía su marcha y con la noche, también se terminaba aquella fantasía de una vida normal, de formar parte de una familia, y de tener a su lado a una mujer maravillosa que estaba enamorada de él a pesar de todo.

Por una vez quiso dejarse llevar por la fantasía y creer que todo era verdad, solo por unos momentos. Sentirla cerca de él creyendo que su interés era sincero, que sus ojos brillaban por que le gustaba estar con él y que su corazón se aceleraba al igual que el suyo cuando se besaban, qué él era el único al que ella miraba así… que todo eso duraría para siempre.

Cuando esa noche abandonaron la casa de los Tonks, fue él quien la tomó de la mano y fue él también quien buscó sus labios y quien deseo fervientemente ser capaz de tenerla en exclusiva y para siempre.

_**8. Una mujer con mucha experiencia.**_

A Sirius pocas cosas le resultaban tan agradables como sentir la nieve entre las patas. En realidad, era a Padfoot, a quien pocas cosas le resultaban tan agradables como sentir la nieve fresca entre las patas: Sirius Black odiaba humedecerse los zapatos después de una nevada, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un par especialmente costoso que no podía modelarle a nadie que no fuera Kreacher.

Había sido un paseo agradable, le gustaba ver el sol del atardecer reflejarse sobre la nieve que adquiría un brillo cobrizo y cegador. Llevaba varias semanas escapando cuando la casa estaba vacía para dar unos cada-día-menos-cortos paseos. Estaba harto del encierro, el aire fresco le sentaba bien y mejoraba su humor.

Regresó a la casa por la puerta de la cocina y antes de entrar al salón principal, que suponía vacío, decidió deshacerse de Padfoot y permitir que Sirius Black regresara.

Remus estaba en la habitación vagamente iluminada por un par de velas, y tamborileaba los dedos sobre un libro que descansaba sobre el brazo del sillón que él ocupaba. Una copa de whisky estaba en la mesa de centro frente a él y su mirada estaba perdida, o bien fija sobre un objeto invisible y muy lejano.

Era raro encontrar a su amigo con una copa de algo más fuerte que el vino, tan raro como encontrarlo con un libro cerrado y sirviéndole más de tambor que de lectura. También era raro encontrarlo riendo de verdad pero siempre que estaba con Tonks la risa del hombre aparecía con una renovada juventud que llamaba la atención de todos. Sirius no necesitó esforzarse demasiado para adivinar en que, o específicamente, _en quien_, estaba pensando.

—¿Pensando en Tonks? —le preguntó con un descarado tono de burla. Para su sorpresa Remus asintió—. ¿Pasa algo malo? —Sirius empezó a preocuparse.

—No. No lo creo. Es que, a veces me cuesta creer que… Olvídalo —añadió, cambiando su aire distraído y abrió el libro con un gesto de profunda concentración.

Pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a olvidar nada, y por la cara de preocupación de Remus supo que la mejor forma de enterarse de que era lo que lo tenía tan atribulado, era dejarlo creer que no estaba de humor para hacer preguntas. Se hizo de una empolvada copa y se sirvió un poco de whisky antes de dejarse caer en un sillón frente a Remus. Tomó el diario, un lápiz y buscó el crucigrama del día que había dejado a medio terminar durante la mañana; número cuatro horizontal: _Se dice de aquél o aquello que hace perder la paciencia_, doce letras. Miró a Remus que parecía no notar su presencia. _«Desesperante»_. Rellenó las casillas y su compañero ni siquiera lo miró.

Pasaron más de diez minutos y _«Miau»_ y _«Satélite»_ se colocaron como la tres vertical y la dieciséis horizontal respectivamente. Empezaba a creer que su táctica no iba a funcionar cuando Remus se movió nerviosamente en el sillón. Dio un largo trago a su copa y sólo entonces le dirigió una fugaz mirada. Se aclaró la garganta ligeramente mientras colocaba la copa sobre la mesa.

—Tú y Tonks parecen llevarse bien, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó Remus con tono despreocupado.

Sirius hubiera aplaudido. El viejo Moony no había cambiado mucho después de todo. Volvió a su crucigrama antes de contestar. Cinco horizontal: _Lo que puede ser adivinado o predicho._

—Supongo —contestó mientras escribía la palabra _«Predecible»_ en el diario.

—¿Qué piensas de ella?

—Es simpática —le soltó Sirius rápidamente, como si su conversación lo estuviera distrayendo.

Se hizo otro largo silencio y Sirius pasó los siguientes cinco minutos con una palabra que a él se le complicaba mucho: cinco horizontal, _que obra y piensa con inocencia o sin malicia_, siete letras. Esa era difícil. Hizo una pausa en el crucigrama para tratar de entender a donde quería llegar Remus.

—Si, lo sé. Pero, quiero decir… ¿Realmente crees que ella? Es que… se me hace tan difícil imaginar que… que ella de verdad es…

—¡Ingenuo! —exclamó Sirius triunfalmente. Remus lo miró con la ceja arqueada—. Cinco horizontal—le explicó—. ¿No será que te estás enamorando de ella y por eso ahora te niegas a creer que no sea tan perfecta y pura como tú quisieras? —Susurró golpeando el diario con el lápiz.

—¡No! —Exclamó más alto de lo normal y poniéndose de pie—. No es eso. No estoy enamorado de ella, tú sabes que esta relación… que no se trata de una relación… —trató de hacerse entender. ¡Merlín! Tonks debía estar haciendo algo muy bien para conseguir que la elocuencia de Remus se fuera al cesto de la basura junto con su capacidad para comportarse como un hombre adulto y no como un adolescente enamorado.

—Déjame ver —dijo Sirius rascándose la barbilla, —pasan todo el tiempo que pueden juntos, se toman de la mano, se besan, se abrazan, y no quiero imaginar cuantas cosas más, ya conoces a sus padres... Eso parece una relación. ¿O esperas que ambos tengan un anillo en la mano e hijos para atreverte a decir que lo es?

—Entre ella y yo no puede haber algo serio —contestó con más decepción que molestia.

Sirius decidió que era hora de volver sobre sus pasos, sabía exactamente a donde llegaría Remus si no le cerraba el camino lo más pronto posible.

—En eso tienes razón, pero lo que ustedes tienen es una relación, aunque no se trate de algo serio. Ella no es el tipo de mujer a la que puedo imaginar jugando a la casita, con un marido, dos niños y un perro —a Sirius le bastó una mirada para asegurar que en ese preciso instante, Remus la estaba imaginando justo así: en una casita en el campo, con dos pequeños merodeadores y que también se imaginaba el mismo en el papel de marido… la única duda era si Padfoot interpretaba al perro.

—Ese es el punto. Me cuesta creer que de verdad sea así. La he visto con sus padres y con ese cachorro que levantó en sus brazos y al que estuvo cuidando por días; a pesar de su apariencia, es tan dulce en algunas ocasiones. La he visto sonrojarse y tartamudear si me le acercó. No puedo ligar la imagen de la Nymphadora que yo conozco con la de esa Tonks tan… _experimentada_ —dijo como si pensara en voz alta.

Sirius apretó el diario con nerviosismo. La falla que había previsto tiempo atrás en su pequeño plan estaba a punto echarlo todo a perder. ¡Rayos con Tonks! ¿Es que la niña no pudo salir más o por lo menos aprender a no sonrojarse cuando fingía ser una mujer con más experiencia que la Dama de las Camelias?

—Creo, mi querido Moony, que estás viendo lo que quieres ver. Quieres ver a una mujer dulce e inocente porque estás enamorado de ella —declaró acariciándose la barbilla.

—Solamente quiero ayudarla —protestó Remus con tanta energía que sonó irreal—. La estimo, pero nada más. Quizás ya sea tiempo de terminar con esto. Creo que Tonks ya recibe bastante ayuda con sus reuniones y pronto saldrá adelante.

Sirius bufó antes de ponerse de pie y regresar a su crucigrama. Siguió leyendo mientras caminaba alejándose de Remus. Esa noche habría luna llena y su amigo tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar. Tonks no tardaría en llegar y debía tener una larga charla con ella. Definitivamente Remus no estaba listo para escuchar la verdad. Tal vez más adelante, cuando el pequeño Sirius Lupin entrara a Hogwarts lo estuviera, pero no aún. No si él no era capaz de aceptar que estaba enamorado de una bruja escandalosa de cabello rosa y jeans rasgados.

Reegresó a su crucigrama, nueve vertical: _Obstinado_, cinco letras. _«Terco»_.

Suspiró, esa ya la tenía.

OoOoO

—¿Qué voy a hacer Moony? —le preguntó Tonks al pequeño pez que contempló por un instante el dedo con el que su dueña acariciaba la pecera, antes de alejarse a toda prisa.

¡Genial! Ni siquiera el pez era capaz de ayudarla, o por lo menos de fingir preocupación ante sus problemas.

Hasta Chopin hubiera visto venir todo eso…. No, no, era Beethoven el ciego… ¿o era sordo? En fin, que no era una sorpresa. Remus no era tonto, llevaba meses temiendo que él sospechara algo, después de todo, ¿Quién se creería que una mujer como la que ella pretendía ser, se iba a sonrojar cuando él la miraba de cerca?

¡Sirius y sus brillantes ideas! Aunque no podía culparlo de todo, ella había tenido tanta culpa como él y tenía que reconocer que de no ser por esa enorme mentira jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de estar con Remus.

En ese momento tenía dos opciones, decirle toda la verdad y correr el enorme riesgo de perderlo, o hacer algo para convencerlo de que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. El riesgo en la primera opción era muy grande y no estaba lista para correrlo. Dudaba de su capacidad para elegir la segunda opción y lo único que tenía seguro era que no quería separarse de Remus.

En cuanto dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa en que descansaba la pecera de Moony, el recuerdo de las carcajadas de Sirius hizo eco en su cabeza. ¿Qué tenía de particular que a su edad aún fuera virgen? Había decidido llevarse las cosas con calma, su única relación antes de Remus había durado tres semanas y aunque a los diecisiete años tres semanas parecen mucho tiempo, no eran tanto como para lanzarse a los brazos del individuo en cuestión sin mayor precaución; individuo que, por supuesto, la dejó por otra rompiéndole el corazón. Afortunadamente, a los diecisiete, el corazón se recupera rápido y aquella experiencia solamente la hizo creer más firmemente en la importancia de esperar. La espera resultó más larga de lo que hubiera imaginado ya que era casi imposible encontrar a alguien que viera en ella simplemente a una mujer y no a una metamorfomaga.

Por fortuna todo había valido la pena, el hombre perfecto había llegado con Remus Lupin, pero la espera tenía que prolongarse aún más porque en caso contrario, el hombre de sus sueños saldría corriendo y se alejaría de ella considerándola la mujer más mentirosa del planeta.

Él nunca la había presionado para llegar a más, y la respetaba cuando ella se alejaba con las mejillas rojas… ahí empezaron sus problemas.

Sirius le había dicho que Remus aún no estaba listo para que le dijeran la verdad, y que después de todo, no era necesario que él lo supiera; fue entonces que Tonks tuvo que confesarle que tarde o temprano lo sabría, ya que ella no podría ocultar su falta de experiencia en otras áreas por mucho tiempo más.

Una cosa era fingirse una experta en besos, abrazos y caricias, y otra muy distinta pretender serlo con algo más. Después de veinte minutos de carcajadas constantes y una vez que Sirius fue capaz de respirar, hablar y pensar coherentemente, o por lo menos tan coherentemente como el sería capaz de hacerlo, le dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era convencerlo de que todo era verdad y darle un poco más de tiempo para asimilarlo.

Luego, solamente dos días después de esa plática con Sirius, Remus la invitó a dar un paseo por el parque, y aunque esa era una de sus salidas favoritas, el pesado silencio de su compañero le impidió disfrutarlo.

—¿Cómo van tus reuniones? —le preguntó con interés, pero sin mirarla.

—Bien, van bien —contestó tratando de sonar convencida. Bien significaba pasar una hora en total silencio, sentada al fondo de la habitación escuchando historias de los viciosos más grandes del mundo que eran capaces de apostar a uno de sus hijos en un cara o cruz.

—Me da gusto —Siguieron caminando varios metros antes de que él continuara—: He estado pensando, supongo que la persona con la que hiciste la apuesta ya estará convencida de que ganaste, ¿no es así? —Tonks se soltó repentinamente de su brazo.

El mundo se le cayó en ese instante. Ya habían prolongado esa situación por mucho tiempo y también era lógico que él preguntara por el final de la farsa.

El frío viento de febrero le golpeaba el rostro y la hacía temblar. Era estúpido, pero estaba tan emocionada como una quinceañera ante la perspectiva del baile de San Valentín del cuartel general de Aurores. Llevaba días pensando en los disfraces que ella y Remus debían usar. Quería una hermosa fantasía con un final feliz, un cuento de hadas, porque ella se sentía como la protagonista de uno de ellos, ¿y cuál mejor que Cenicienta? Imaginaba a Remus caracterizado como su perfecto príncipe y se le escapó un suspiro de decepción.

Tenía que salir de eso y luego pensar en como seguir adelante con la mentira hasta que él se sintiera seguro y pudiera confesarle la verdad.

Un problema a la vez.

—Que bueno que lo mencionas. He tenido guardias tan pesadas en estos días que se me había olvidado decirte: ya no tendrás que fingir por mucho tiempo. Después del baile de disfraces de san Valentín que organiza el Cuartel, podré decir que gané la apuesta —afirmó con indiferencia.

—Me alegra, no quiero que pierdas oportunidades por esta comedia —contestó en el mismo tono.

—No te preocupes por eso, ayer me pidieron una… _cita —_comentó Tonks con un alegre tono de venganza. Él apretó los labios y apresuró el paso. Ella quiso creer que en esa actitud había por lo menos una pizca de celos y continuó—: Aunque nunca dijimos que lo nuestro tuviera una cláusula de exclusividad o algo así, no acepté. No estas enojado, ¿o si? — lo miró de reojo y notó que se turbaba y que apretaba los puños.

—Por supuesto que no Tonks, es sólo que pensé que ya no tenías necesidad de eso —le reprochó con decepción.

—Creo que son hábitos difíciles de erradicar, aunque lo estoy intentado —se colgó de su brazo aunque Remus en un inicio trató de evitarlo.

—A veces me cuesta creer que de verdad tengas tanta experiencia, ¿sabes? —le confesó mirando sus zapatos.

—Todos me dicen lo mismo —le dijo riendo descaradamente.

—¿De verdad han sido tantos? —quiso saber.

Pero Tonks ya había encontrado un extraño placer en despertar lo que, ya estaba segura, eran unos disimulados celos, y como aquello le daba además la oportunidad de convencerlo de ser quien pretendía...

—Déjame ver… —fingió que se detenía a pensar, Remus se paró a su lado estudiándola con calma—. El primero fue un viejo gordo y calvo, yo tenía quince años, no tenía dinero y necesitaba pagarle una apuesta a Greg Thomas. Una colección completa de cromos de ranas de chocolate, el tipo era dependiente en Honey Duks —Remus apretó más los puños—. El segundo, fue un muggle, durante el siguiente verano. Moría por ir a un concierto y había perdido los boletos con una apuesta muy tonta… —los nudillos en los puños de Remus ya estaban blancos—. No recuerdo al tercero… ¡Ah, si! Un estudiante de Slytherin que me ayudó a conseguir entradas para un partido de Quidditch que le debía a un Ravenclaw, el Ravenclaw fue el número siete… —Tonks podría haber jurado que las uñas de Remus ya se habían enterrado en sus palmas.

—Tengo que creerte, Tonks. No es necesario que me des la lista completa —la interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de nombrar a su amigo numero doce. Sonaba irritado y se negaba a mirarla a los ojos—. Me siento un poco cansado, vamos a regresar.

La sonrisa se borró de inmediato de los labios de Tonks. Remus había tenido una transformación especialmente difícil dos días atrás, tuvo lastimado un hombro y casi no comió por más que ella le insistió. Aún se veía muy pálido y ojeroso y lo que menos quería era provocarle un disgusto por sus niñerías. Lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a apoyarse en ella, caminaron despacio y no cruzaron más palabra que las buenas noches en cuanto llegaron a Grimmauld Place.

Todo eso la había llevado a pedirle consejo a Moony, pero el pez parecía más interesado en las piedrecillas en el fondo de la pecera que en las penas de su atribulada ama. A Tonks le dolía la cabeza pero seguía comiendo los caramelos muggles de fresa que siempre terminaba mordiendo. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría después del baile, pero su simple mención la hacía sentir ilusionada.

Solamente quería un baile perfecto, con su hombre perfecto.

_**9. La cláusula de exclusividad.**_

De pocas cosas podía sentirse seguro Remus Lupin, y una de esas era que él no era un hombre celoso. Los celos eran para los hombres posesivos y para ser posesivo primero debía tener algo o alguien a quien poseer y él no lo tenía, de modo que, por simple lógica, lo que había sentido cuando Tonks le informó que había estado a punto de tener una cita, quedaba lejos de poder ser considerado un ataque de celos: fue simple decepción. Algo muy parecido a lo que sentía cuando un alumno especialmente capaz, prefería vagar sin ton ni son que dedicar tiempo a sus estudios. Solamente decepción. Si a partir de ese momento le resultó más amarga la imagen de Tonks —_su Nymphadora—_ en brazos de otro, que la visión de la luna llena, fue por un juego malintencionado de su mente que se había acostumbrado ya a la presencia de la jovencita en su vida.

Trató de portarse normal con ella, pero creía que a veces su decepción lo traicionaba y actuaba distante y frío. Lo único que lo consolaba era pensar que toda aquella farsa estaba por terminar. Esas tardes que pasaban en casa de sus padres ya se habían convertido en un verdadero tormento. Se sentía vil al recibir, a cambio de sus mentiras, atenciones y confianza que solamente se le podían dedicar a alguien de la familia. Se odiaba al encontrarse deseando que aquello no fuera una mentira. Se odiaba porque las palabras de Sirius tenían mucho de verdad, quería creer que Tonks era inocente e ingenua, porque él la veía así… porque así la quería ver.

Pronto terminaría con eso, seguiría ayudándola en lo que le fuera posible, pero ya sin mentiras. Y se odio aún más cuando notó que la simple idea lo ponía triste.

El catorce de febrero llegó y sintiéndose más ridículo de lo que se había sentido en su vida, se vistió con el disfraz que Tonks le había entregado el día anterior: una casaca blanca adornada con botones dorados y un sencillo pantalón negro, una espada de utilería que colgaba del cinturón, y sobre el pecho unas condecoraciones tan falsas como las que podían encontrarse dentro de una caja de cereal. Tomó un abrigo y se dirigió al departamento de su Cenicienta. Golpeó débilmente la puerta y cuando ésta se abrió, lo único que lo convenció de que no estaba soñando fue el hecho de que en un sueño, su Cenicienta no se hubiera aparecido frente a él comiendo gelatina de fresa… quizás de chocolate, pero de fresa nunca.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta y le dio la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo. Su vestido, de un color azul claro, resaltaba maravillosamente el color natural de su piel y de sus ojos oscuros. Su cabello castaño claro estaba elegantemente peinado en un moño que dejaba su frente despejada y hacía lucir más el arco de sus cejas. Se veía hermosa, la perfecta protagonista de un cuento de hadas.

—Te ves muy bien —le dijo ella después de meterle en la boca la cuchara con un enorme trozo de gelatina.

—Tú te ves preciosa —declaró sinceramente en cuanto pudo hablar. Ella sonrío complacida y se acercó para darle un beso con sabor a fresa.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó ella tomando su abrigo. Él le colocó la prenda sobre los hombros y ya en el pasillo, sin esperar a que le ofreciera el brazo, Tonks se apoyó en él.

Contra todos sus pronósticos la noche resultó perfecta, nada en el mundo parecía importante si la tenía entre sus brazos y se deslizaban suavemente alrededor de la pista de baile al compás de 'fascinación'. Después de la primera pieza, incluso los dedos de sus pies parecieron inmunes al dolor que los constantes pisotones de Tonks le provocaban.

Parecían tener el acuerdo tácito de olvidar que aquella noche marcaba el final de la obra que llevaban meses interpretando. Al llegar al salón Tonks lucía una radiante sonrisa, pero por alguna razón, conforme la noche avanzaba su mirada se fue ensombreciendo y su cabello empezó a lucir extrañamente opaco y descolorido.

Cerca de las once ella se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al tocador y varios minutos después la vio en la barra pidiendo una soda. Tenía los ojos rojos y su sonrisa parecía fingida, pero se pronunció aún más cuando él se acercó.

—Bueno, Remus Lupin, ¡Felicidades! —Exclamó levantando su vaso—. A partir de este momento quedas libre de mí.

—Entonces a quien hay que felicitar es a ti —contestó él, diplomáticamente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y miró su vaso.

—Vamos a brindar —sugirió alzando su bebida, al verla hizo un gesto y lo colocó nuevamente sobre la barra—. ¡Parezco niña! ¡Brindando con soda! Dos vodkas —le pidió al barman. Le dio una copa a Remus, que aceptó el brindis dando un trago solamente para notar con espanto que Tonks ya pedía el segundo—. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? —le preguntó tímidamente—. Bueno, otro favor —él asintió—. No quiero que mis papás se enteren todavía. Ellos ya te estiman mucho y mi papá se alteraría al saber que nosotros terminamos. Por favor, sólo ante ellos, vamos a seguir con esto, ¿quieres?

El asintió nuevamente y la segunda copa de Tonks ya estaba vacía. La tercera llegó antes de que él tuviera tiempo para protestar y desapareció con igual rapidez.

—No deberías beber tanto.

—¡Tonterías! —Protestó después de chasquear la lengua—. Estoy acostumbrada a beber —rió y sus mejillas empezaron encenderse. Pidió una copa más y las señas que Remus hizo desde su espalda para que se lo negaran no fueron atendidas.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Tonks miró a un punto específico cerca de la mitad del salón y saludó con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía la copa.

—Dana. Voy a saludarla, espérame aquí, ¿quieres? — y sin esperar respuesta se acercó a una mujer joven y alta que estaba disfrazada de Cleopatra. Por varios minutos estuvieron hablando y a la distancia Remus pudo notar como los movimientos de Tonks, que ya para entonces había tirado al suelo la copa vacía, se hacían más lentos y exagerados.

Cuando regresaba a su lado tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer sobre la mesa que ocupaban Kingsley y su pareja, casi de inmediato escuchó una escandalosa carcajada y Remus estuvo seguro de que el vodka solamente servía para acentuar más la torpeza característica de la muchacha. Tambaleándose consiguió llegar hasta él y un paso antes se le aventó en los brazos y lanzó un exagerado suspiró antes de colgarse de su cuello y mirarlo con adoración.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Remus! ¡Te ves tan guapo! Soy la mujer mas envidiada en toda la fiesta —soltó una risita mientras le acariciaba el cabello de la nuca y miraba por encima de su hombro—. Dana nos está viendo, se muere de envidia. Dáme un beso —suspiró y fue ella quién lo besó—. Cuando me besas haces que me olvide hasta de mi nombre… y eso es bueno, porque mi nombre es horrible—. Dijo haciendo un mohín infantil.

—Tu nombre es hermoso —le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente. A ella le brillaron los ojos e incluso su cabello volvió a adquirir el mismo tono castaño brillante.

—¿De verdad te gusta? Myndaphora es un nombre horrible… —dijo con pesar recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Como prueba de que estaba de acuerdo en que el nombre no era bonito, el barman hizo un gesto de desagrado y se alejó de ellos.

—_Nymphadora_ es un nombre encantador.

—Tú eres encantador.

Eso fue todo. Una mujer necesitaba estar totalmente ebria para considerarlo a él encantador. La acomodó en un banco de la barra y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella podría mantener el equilibrio la soltó.

—Nos tenemos que ir, cielo. Voy por tu abrigo, no te muevas de aquí — se dio la vuelta pero antes de que pudiera alejarse notó que ella lo jalaba de una manga.

—¿Remus?... Dímelo otra vez —le susurró con las palabras amarradas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dime 'cielo' otra vez.

—Cielo, espérame aquí. No tardo —le dio un rápido besó en los labios mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y tuvo que separarla de su lado, porque al escuchar que le decía nuevamente cielo, enterró la cabeza en su casaca y parecía dispuesta a no separase nunca más.

No tardó más de cinco minutos en recoger los abrigos, pero cuando regresó, Tonks estaba en el suelo debajo del banco que había ocupado y con la copa que él había abandonado a la mitad, ya vacía cerca de ella. Se reía incontrolablemente y tuvo que batallar bastante para ponerla de pie y cubrirla con el abrigo.

A las doce en punto Remus se encontró ansioso por sacar a su cenicienta del baile, no por temor a que sus hermosas ropas se convirtieran en harapos, sino para evitarle ser vista por más personas en ese estado.

Pensó que el aire fresco le sentaría bien, pero después de caminar un par de cuadras tuvo que convencerse de lo contrario, ella parecía haberse quedado semidormida con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. Tomaron el autobús noctámbulo y rápidamente estuvieron a unas calles de Grimmauld Place, pero una vez ahí, fue obvio que ella era incapaz de subir las escaleras por si misma, afortunadamente era una mujer muy delgada y no le costó demasiado trabajo cargarla hasta una de las habitaciones vacías.

La acostó suavemente en la cama, y mientras le quitaba sus zapatillas de cristal, ella se enderezó de pronto apenas con tiempo de girarse sobre la cama para vomitar a un lado de ésta.

Empezó a llorar.

—Lo siento… losento… losinto… —lloró tapándose la cara con las manos.

Remus pensó que se tranquilizaría si limpiaba el lugar y con un rápido hechizo todo quedó solucionado, pero ella seguía murmurando lo que parecía ser una disculpa.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Duerme un poco y todo estará bien, voy a traerte un poco de café —le dijo abrazándola, pero ella se aferró a él y no lo dejó ir.

—Quiero decirte, Remus. Quiero decirte… —sollozó en su hombro mientras lo apretaba como si pretendiera sacarle los pulmones por la nariz.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras, Tonks.

—No, no puedo. Si te digo la verdad… siteigo verdad… no vas a querer volver a verme… no puedo decirte… ya no vas a querer estarconmigo… me vas a odiar… no quiero me odies… Quero deci… pero tengo miedo… me vas a odiar. No quierome odies… —siguió llorando y dejando que él se esforzara en sacar frases coherentes de ese balbuceó.

Después de varios minutos de total silencio, la presión de sus brazos cedió y la escuchó roncar levemente. La acomodó en la cama y la cubrió con una manta. Estuvo observándola por varios minutos hasta convencerse de que ya todo estaba bien. Solamente un pensamiento tintinaba en su cabeza: ¿Qué cosa podía ser tan horrible para que ella sintiera miedo de decírsela? ¿Cómo para que ella creyera que se ganaría su odio? ¿Qué podía ser tan malo?

Se encerró en su habitación, no quería enfrentarse a la curiosidad de Sirius en ese momento. Con pobres resultados trató de dormir y a la mañana siguiente se enfrentó a Tonks, que aparentemente lo último que recordaba era haber chocado con la mesa de Kingsley. Estaba avergonzada y bebió el café que le ofreció en total silencio.

—Siento lo de anoche —se disculpó tratando de no abrir mucho la boca. Sirius hacía lo mismo cuando se le pasaban las copas en su juventud. Y Remus aún recordaba la poción perfecta para eliminar los efectos de la resaca. En cuanto terminó el café Remus le ofreció un vaso lleno de poción y Tonks lo bebió más bien para ocuparse en algo.

—No te preocupes.

—Espero no haber hecho... o dicho… tonterías —dijo sin mirarlo.

—No —mintió, reprimiendo el impulso de preguntarle que era lo que no se había atrevido a decirle—, te quedaste dormida casi de inmediato. No te preocupes, tenías mucho que festejar, ganaste tu apuesta y te libraste de esta odiosa farsa.

—Si, claro —contestó molesta por alguna razón—. Bueno, me tengo que ir. No sé si pueda llegar a tiempo a la reunión de hoy. Tengo una cita, tú sabes —se puso de pie de golpe, pero al instante se llevó la mano a la frente y disminuyó la velocidad de sus movimientos antes de salir.

La tostada en sus manos quedó reducida a polvo antes de que ella se perdiera de vista. Tenía guardia en la mañana y cuando esa misma tarde regresó a Grimmauld Place, pasó horas rumiando una especie de coraje que siempre lo llevaba a imaginar a Tonks en brazos de otro. Acariciando a otro. Besando a otro.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron una simple prolongación de aquella tarde, siempre que veía a Tonks, ésta lo saludaba precipitadamente, lo besaba, quizás por la fuerza de la costumbre y se alejaba argumentando una cita. Él soportaba las miradas burlonas de Sirius y se marchaba antes de darle la oportunidad de afirmar con un tono fastidioso que estaba celoso.

Seguían visitando a los padres de Tonks una o dos veces por semana y mantenían la comedia delante de ellos, por su actitud, aparentemente no sospechaban nada.

Una noche, al regresar de la casa de los Tonks, ella, que iba tomada de su brazo, se sentó en la banca de un parque a contemplar la luna.

Como si no lo hubiera pensado Tonks se recostó en su hombro y luego lo besó. Remus se paró de pronto, dispuesto a frenar esas repentinas manifestaciones de cariño que lo perturbaban más de la cuenta.

—Tonks, por favor, ya terminamos con eso, ¿lo recuerdas? Ya no estamos con tus padres.

La escuchó bufar antes de ponerse de pie de mal modo.

—Eres odioso. Ya te lo dije, me gustas, besas bien. No pensé que tuviera que haber una apuesta de por medio para darte un simple beso. En fin, si algún día te modernizas, avísame —dijo con un tono herido.

Remus recordó sus palabras la noche del baile, ella no quería que él se enterara de algo, por miedo a que se alejara de ella, de pronto él sintió miedo de que ella estuviera demasiado encariñada con él. Su actitud al final del baile había sido muy sospechosa. Se tranquilizó pensando que entonces no era consciente de sus actos.

De forma irresponsable tras un suave 'plop' Tonks desapareció. Afortunadamente no había muggles cerca de ella.

El aceptar finalmente que Tonks no era la mujer inocente que deseaba no le dolía demasiado; después de todo, de haber sido así, jamás se habría permitido llegar a tanto con ella.

Definitivamente no era la muchachita ingenua que él quería ver. No lo era y a pesar de eso seguía con deseos de protegerla y de ayudarla. Seguía preocupado, tratando de adivinar que era eso que le ocultaba… tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que le gustaban, también a él, sus besos.

OoOoO

Pocas veces en su vida Sirius Black se había sentido tan orgulloso, por lo menos de alguien que no fuera el mismo. Pero Nymphadora Tonks merecía ser una merodeadora honoraria. Al principio había dudado de ella y no habría apostado un sickle por su causa, pero la chica lo había sorprendido. No solamente había convencido a Remus de sus problemas con el juego y los hombres, había hallado además, la forma de conseguir que el pobre tipo muriera de celos, y ver a Remus Lupin muerto de celos, aún disimulados, era una de las experiencias más valiosas de su vida.

—¿Sigues creyéndola inocente? —le preguntó a Remus con una risita burlona. Se acercó a cerrar una ventana. Él no contestó, se limitó a dar un disimulado suspiro de resignación y a frotarse las sienes con aire de preocupación.

Tonks le había contado lo sucedido unos días atrás, desde entonces apenas y los veía cruzar palabra y a pesar de las grandes dotes histriónicas de Tonks, para Sirius era evidente el esfuerzo que hacía en fingirse enojada con Remus, esperando que fuera él quien la buscara. Pero él no lo hacía y ella continuaba con la farsa de las citas dos o tres veces por semana.

—Creo que oculta algo, algo grave —murmuró Remus entre dientes y Sirius sintió una ligera punzada de preocupación. Lo vio sentarse frente a la chimenea y él echó unos leños para avivar el fuego.

—Bueno, ya no es asunto tuyo. Ya hiciste lo que pudiste con ella —le tendió el anzuelo.

—Quiero seguir ayudándola, pero no sé que más puedo hacer —le confesó ingenuamente.

—No veo como la puedes ayudar. Casi no se dirigen la palabra, por lo que ella me ha contado le gustas, pero le resultas intolerablemente anticuado. Tal vez deberías seguir con ella, casi no la escuché hablar de salir con nadie más mientras ustedes dos mantuvieron el… juego —Remus lo miró con interés—. De hecho, no recuerdo haberla escuchado hablar de citas en ese tiempo.

—Nunca hubo una cláusula de exclusividad —alegó Remus con amargura mal disimulada. Sirius bufó.

—Si tanto te importa establece tú esa cláusula. No veo como podrías seguir ayudándola si no estás cerca de ella. Ha vuelto a apostar, ¿sabes? —le dijo con indiferencia. Remus estaba a punto de morder el anzuelo—. No sé si esté ocultando algo más, pero si sé que le preocupa que sus padres se enteren de su doble vida.

—Me preocupa.

—Pues acércate de nuevo a ella. No creo que sea un sacrificio tan grande. Ella es bastante atractiva, y si no te gusta como es, basta que le pidas que se convierta en tu mujer perfecta —le guiñó el ojo.

—Me gusta como es —Sirius contuvo la risa. De no estar hablando con un hombre adulto, hubiera podido jurar que su amigo se había sonrojado después de esa súbita confesión.

—Entonces regresa con ella, dile que eres demasiado anticuado para compartirla...

—Entre nosotros no puede haber algo serio —Remus se puso de pie para cerrar la única ventana que aún estaba abierta y se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto del exterior.

Sirius analizó sus opciones: podía fingir no haberlo escuchado, podía decirle que era una absurdez y que a ella no le importaban ni sus finanzas ni su… asunto con la luna, podía decirle que por lo menos lo intentara, pero la mejor opción le brotó tan de repente como el fuego que acababa de encender.

—Lo sé. No pensé que fueras del tipo prejuicioso, pero tienes razón. Nadie puede pensar en algo serio con una mujer de principios tan livianos —dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras encendía un cigarrillo con el fuego de la chimenea. Remus empezó a sacudir la cabeza con aire ausente.

—No es por ella. Si yo fuera un hombre normal… si yo no fuera lo que soy…

—Y si ella no fuera lo que es podría aspirar al príncipe de Gales, pero así es la vida. De cualquier modo, para ella resultó muy conveniente esa falsa relación contigo, sus padres están más tranquilos y la gente que empezaba a sospechar de ella se quedó más calmada al verla contigo… En fin, francamente estoy de tu lado. Tú dices que una mujercita dulce e inocente merece más que alguien como tú, y yo creo que no debes conformarte con una mujer como Tonks. Aunque ella sea mi pariente no es una buena mujer para ti. Haces bien… de cualquier modo ya no se puede hacer gran cosa por ella.

Remus no contestó, permaneció en silencio hasta que los leños en la chimenea se consumieron. Sirius estuvo cerca, observando los resultados de su última maniobra. Casi pudo imaginar un ring de box sobre la frente de su amigo, en una esquina estaba su deseo de salvar a su damisela en apuros y en la otra su vieja obsesión de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ninguna mujer.

Ya todo dependía de Tonks y de su suerte.

Como llamada por sus pensamientos, cuando Sirius se marchaba dejando a Remus con su lucha interna, se encontró a la muchacha en la puerta del salón que él dejaba. Le costó trabajo reconocerla, y no porque estuviera transformada. Su cabello era de un color castaño cenizo, lacio y mustio, pero su rostro estaba distorsionado, traía un fuerte golpe sobre el pómulo y por lo que pudo ver, su nariz estaba rota.

—¡Vaya por Merlín, niña! —Exclamó Sirius en cuanto se convenció de que era ella. Le tomó la barbilla y la acercó a la luz para verla mejor— ¿Esto te lo hizo tu cita? —le preguntó socarrón. Esa misma mañana había visto a Tonks y le había dicho que tendría que trabajar horas extras en el Ministerio, y claro, en caso de que Remus preguntara, eso significaba que tenía una cita.

—Duele —exclamó ella con los ojos llorosos— Me tocó un tipo dudo —dijo con voz gangosa. Sirius interpretó el 'dudo' como 'rudo' y dedujo que seguramente se estaba refiriendo al hombre que llevaba días siguiendo—. Pedo ya tedminé con eso, y conseguí sacadle todo lo que necesitaba…

Se escucharon pasos y muy pronto Remus estuvo a un lado de ellos, mirando el rostro de Tonks con una mezcla de coraje y horror. Ella pegó un brinco de sobresalto al notar su presencia

OoOoO

—¿Tonks? —murmuró Remus inseguro. La mujer tenía el labio superior lleno de sangre seca, producto de una hemorragia nasal, que por fortuna, ya parecía haberse detenido. Uno de sus ojos estaba entrecerrado y su pómulo tenía una inflamación muy desagradable. La tomó de la mano para ponerla bajo la luz, antes de que con una discreción muy poco habitual, Sirius se alejara de ellos— Tienes que ir a San Mungo ahora…

—¡No! —protestó ella haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Remus volvió a tomarla del brazo y la obligó a sentarse en el primer sillón que encontró. Estaba furioso, pero no sabía exactamente con quien, si con quien le había hecho eso o con ella por permitirlo.

—Quédate quieta —le ordenó con un tono duro. Tonks obedeció y Remus tomó su varita para apuntarla a su ensangrentada nariz—. _Episkey_ —murmuró antes de comprobar que su nariz ya estaba sana, pasándole la mano por el rostro.

—Gracias —le dijo ella mientras también se pasaba las manos por la nariz— ¡Auch! Aun duele…

—¿Por qué permites que esto pase, Tonks? —le preguntó Remus con coraje en cuanto regresó del baño con una toalla y una bandeja con agua tibia. Empezó a limpiarle el rostro—. ¿Por qué, Nymphadora? —volvió a preguntarle cuando ella no contestó.

—No es algo que te importe —protestó poniéndose de pie, Remus la había sentido temblar mientras le limpiaba la cara—. Me tengo que ir, no tengo tiempo para ti. Si solamente te dirigirás a mí para darme sermones anticuados, es mejor que hablemos únicamente para asuntos de la Orden —le espetó, rascándose las orillas de los ojos y tratando de disimular las lágrimas que seguramente el golpe en la nariz le había provocado. Se dirigió velozmente hacia la puerta.

—¿Cómo podría estar cerca de ti sabiendo que…? —le preguntó con los puños apretados—. Tienes razón. Nunca seré lo suficientemente moderno para entender porque permites que te hagan cosas como ésta… Tal vez si no me importaras tanto sería más fácil ser menos anticuado —dijo Remus en voz tan baja que parecía no querer ser escuchado.

Tonks se detuvo abruptamente y muy despacio se dio la vuelta, sus miradas se encontraron y por varios segundos simplemente guardaron silencio. Dio un par de pasos acercándose a él.

—¿Y si te dijera que puedo intentarlo? —le susurró anhelante.

—¿Intentarlo? —Remus la miró confundido.

—Estar contigo… solamente. Incluir esa cláusula de exclusividad que tanto te interesa. Si te prometo estar solamente contigo, ¿dejarías de portarte tan odioso? ¿Volverías a ser mi amigo y… mi novio, esta vez de verdad? —se encogió de hombros y aunque su actitud era desenfadada, Remus adivinó por el tono de su voz y el brillo de sus ojos que aquello parecía importarle más de lo que quería demostrar.

Mil cosas cruzaron por su cabeza en ese momento. La mitad de ellas lo alejaban y las otras parecían empujarlo hasta los brazos de la mujer que parada enfrente de él, lo miraba expectante. Podía seguir alejado y limitarse a desear que con el tiempo ella encontrara a alguien que la sacara de todo eso y que no fuera como él, un peligro aún mayor que aquel del que quería protegerla. Podía ceder a la tentación de besarla en ese momento y creer que realmente una relación entre ellos le proporcionaría a la muchacha más beneficios que perjuicios.

La vio cruzarse de brazos, después de un rato, bufar escandalosamente y nuevamente darse la vuelta aún con medio rostro inflamado y desfigurado. Se estaba marchando.

Entonces supo que no quería que se fuera. Que la quería a su lado. La quería para él. La quería. De dos rápidas zancadas llegó a hasta donde ella ya volvía a alejarse y alcanzó a tomarla por un codo.

—Si te digo que sí, ¿dejarás que termine de curarte?

Ella no contestó. Lo miró tratando de arquear su ceja inflamada, al no poder hacerlo, se limitó a sentarse en el mismo sillón que había dejado vacío, alzó las manos, preguntándole en silencio «¿Qué esperas?»

Tratando de ignorar su mirada, Remus siguió limpiándole el rostro antes de practicar un par de hechizos y remedios caseros que en pocos minutos lograron que su rostro se viera casi normal. Como punto final de su trabajo, deslizó una mano suavemente por la mejilla de la muchacha, que se estremeció ligeramente. Tonks le tomó la mano, le dio un beso en la palma y él se sintió totalmente indefenso.

—Prométeme que no dejaras que te vuelvan a hacer algo así —le pidió.

—Te prometo que me voy a portar muy bien —respondió ella abrazándolo fuertemente—. Te extrañé. Prométeme que no te volverás a portar odioso conmigo.

—Te lo prometo… Yo también te extrañé —añadió separándose un poco para mirar sus ojos cafés y juguetones. En algún lugar de su cabeza escuchó una molesta vocecilla que insistentemente le preguntaba por qué una mujer como Tonks podría haberlo extrañado, por qué iba a mostrar interés en estar con él… pero la vocecilla pareció ahogarse cuando sus labios se encontraron con el sabor a frutas de los labios de Tonks.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas cómodamente instalados en el sillón, abrazados y casi sin cruzar palabra.

Durante aquellos primeros días de su nueva relación, a Remus le pareció notar que Tonks interpretaba un papel la mitad del tiempo, a veces era dulce y alegre, y a veces cambiaba y se portaba descarada y demasiado liberal, una semana después, volvió a ser la Tonks del principio, espontánea, divertida, con su mirada infantil y su sonrisa traviesa.

Después de años de sentirse el protagonista de una pesadilla, Remus se sintió viviendo en un sueño, la guerra le resultaba un fastidioso mosquito en medio de un hermoso y soleado día de campo, y las ganas de darle un bofetón a aquel mosquito y dejarlo aplastado contra la pared nunca habían sido tan grandes.

Las tardes en casa de los Tonks nunca le habían parecido tan agradables, ya sin mentiras su conciencia le daba permiso de disfrutar de la compañía, y le resultaba más fácil callar la vocecilla que seguía repitiéndole que a pesar de contar con la aprobación de los padres de Tonks, él no era una pareja conveniente para ella. Y ella… ella ya se había metido tan dentro de su corazón que le resultaba difícil distinguir dónde empezaba ella y dónde terminaba él. Las horas a su lado le parecían el pago que la vida le daba por cada mal rato. Amanecer después de una transformación sabiendo que ella llegaría en cualquier instante, sonriendo y dispuesta a pasar todo el día atendiéndolo, hacía que la siguiente luna llena le pareciera un premio.

El único motivo de preocupación que tenía en esos días era el estar consciente de que los ingresos de Tonks se habían visto reducidos debido a esa 'claúsula de exclusividad' y que seguramente ella tendría problemas para hacer los pagos de la hipoteca de la casa de sus padres, y ya que él era el responsable, era él también quien debía hacer algo al respecto.

Sirius, que en un principio no se había mostrado conforme con esa relación, al final había cedido diciendo, con aire condescendiente, que si eso los hacía felices y era para el bien de ambos, los apoyaría.

Por primera vez en su vida todo era perfecto. Por primera vez en su vida, Remus Lupin sentía tener mucho más de lo que merecía y ese era el único pensamiento que lograba enturbiar su felicidad.

_**10. Si quiero.**_

Tonks siempre se había considerado una persona feliz. Había tenido una infancia plena que había disfrutado y unos padres maravillosos que la llenaron de amor. La única pena que logró turbar su tranquilidad fue la enfermedad de su padre.

A pesar de todo, fue hasta un caluroso sábado a finales de abril, que Tonks entendió lo lejos que había estado de la felicidad total.

El martes por la noche llegó corriendo cuando apenas faltaban unos minutos para la transformación de Remus y lo encontró ya encerrado en el cuarto que usaba para esas ocasiones y que estaba contiguo al de su habitación.

Casi sin aliento se acercó a la puerta y dio tres fuertes golpes mientras se llevaba la otra mano al pecho tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—No puedo abrir — declaró Remus desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Lo siento, no pude llegar antes. Faltan más de diez minutos, por favor ábreme rápido.

—Tonks…

—Por favor —le suplicó.

Medio segundo de duda, un resoplido y finalmente la puerta se abrió unos centímetros. Tonks la abrió un poco más y de inmediato se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso que él correspondió con cariño, pero que también terminó precipitadamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

—Nada. Solamente quería llegar a tiempo para darte un beso —le dijo parándose de puntitas para darle otro. Él le sonrió con ternura y Tonks tuvo que esforzarse en callar el _te amo_ que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Tonks… —la detuvo cuando ella ya se daba la vuelta, guardó silencio un rato, como si estuviera pensando mejor lo que iba a decir—. Descansa —añadió no muy convencido.

—Cuídate —él asintió.

La puerta se cerró y minutos después, una fuerte punzada en el corazón le indicó a Tonks que la transformación de Remus ya había comenzado.

Algunas veces Andrómeda le decía a su hija que el sufrimiento de Ted le provocaba a ella un dolor físico real. Tonks tomaba aquellas líneas como algo figurado; sin embargo, con Remus había entendido de lo que hablaba su madre. La ansiedad, el dolor en los huesos y el nudo en la garganta que sentía en cada transformación no eran algo imaginario.

En la última visita a casa de sus padres, mientras Remus y Ted compartían su ya habitual partida de ajedrez, Tonks se había empeñado en ayudar a su madre en la cocina, cosa que, hasta entonces nunca había deseado hacer. Después de varios comentarios del tipo: 'a Remus le gusta el café más cargado', o 'le encanta la ensalada con mucho tomate', su madre la tomó de las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le preguntó: «Estás muy enamorada de él, ¿verdad?». Ella no pudo mentir, se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente mientras sacudía la cabeza afirmando con convicción.

Su madre, por supuesto, no era la única en haberlo notado, frecuentemente podía sentir la cariñosa mirada de su padre cuando la descubría tomando la mano de Remus bajo cualquier pretexto. Molly no se cansaba de comentar lo felices que se veían cuando estaban juntos, y por supuesto Sirius no paraba de mirarlos con esa sonrisita burlona, que finalmente Tonks había entendido, era una prueba de lo feliz que estaba por ellos. Kingsley no paraba de hacer bromas sobre como el amor había resultado un buen remedio contra su torpeza, ya que según él, desde que estaba con Remus su agilidad había mejorado notablemente.

Todo mundo parecía estar al tanto de lo fuertes que eran los sentimientos que él le inspiraba, todo mundo menos él por supuesto, que seguía creyendo que todo era parte de la comedia inicial, y que lo que ella sentía no pasaba de una ligera atracción.

Con un largo suspiro, Tonks se dejó hacer en la cama de Remus. Recargó la cabeza en _su _almohada y el aroma a libros viejos y chocolate la relajó. Paso las siguientes horas pensando en la ceremonia que tenía para ese fin de semana, la boda de una de sus primas muggles. Iría con Remus, por fin había encontrado alguien con quien presentarse a esos eventos a los que antes tenía que ir sin pareja. La espera había valido la pena y ya se visualizaba presentando orgullosamente a Remus como su novio. Todo sería perfecto, lo único necesario era que él descansara lo suficiente… ¡se vería tan guapo con un traje muggle!

—¡Buenos días perezoso! —saludó Tonks feliz, la mañana siguiente. Se inclinó para dejar la charola en el buró y para darle un beso en la frente a Remus—. Tienes bastante fiebre —añadió preocupada.

—Me siento bien. Gracias —mintió mientras ella acomodaba la charola sobre sus piernas—. Buenos días.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, los medicamentos y la sesión de masajes y curaciones, Tonks, como siempre, se recostó a dormitar a su lado. Ya estaba empezando a dormirse cuando el frío que sintió la hizo despertar. Remus acababa de separar el brazo con el que le rodeaba la espalda y eso le provocó un escalofrío.

—¿Me harías un favor? —le pidió él enderezándose y sonriendo. Ella asintió—. En el buró de la otra recámara hay una caja de madera, ¿podrías traérmela?

De un salto Tonks se puso de pie y se dirigió a la recamara de a lado, fácilmente encontró la pequeña caja y escuchó un leve tintinear dentro de ella. Venció la curiosidad de ver su contenido y regresó junto a Remus cargando la caja como si se tratara de un bebé.

—Gracias… —dudó un momento. Apretó la caja sin mirar a Tonks— He tenido algo de tiempo en estos días… Es muy fácil reparar techos o pintar casas con magia sin que los muggles se enteren, ellos pagan como si se hiciera a su modo… además es sorprendente la cantidad de magos y brujas que prefieren pagarle a alguien para que se deshaga de boggarts y de otras plagas… de modo que… —le ofreció la caja con un suspiro de decepción—. Sé que no es mucho…

Con manos temblorosas, Tonks tomó la caja y la abrió. En su interior, revuelto, se encontraba una pequeña cantidad de dinero de magos y muggles por igual.

—¿Qué…? —susurró Tonks sin comprender.

—Sé que necesitas dinero para la hipoteca de tus padres y… quiero ayudarte.

—No hace falta, Remus. De verdad yo ya tengo la mensualidad y… —dijo empujando la caja fuera de su alcance.

—Sé que esto no es suficiente, pero…

—¡No se trata de eso! —Exclamó alejándose de él— Es que no puedo aceptarlo. Trabajaste mucho para conseguirlo y lo necesitas para otras cosas —protestó tratando de no llorar. Sabía porque lo estaba haciendo: pensaba que aquélla cláusula de exclusividad estaba reduciendo sus ingresos y que por lo tanto tendría problemas para seguir ayudando a sus padres. Se sentía culpable y quería compensarla de algún modo. Jamás en toda su vida Tonks se había sentido tan mal consigo misma. Casi podía verlo cada día, cansado, pero satisfecho con la idea de haber ganado algo del dinero que ella con sus mentiras le había hecho creer que necesitaba. Se odio a si misma.

Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo nuevamente se dio cuenta de que no aceptar lo que generosamente le ofrecía lo humillaría. Se cruzó de brazos tratando de encontrar una solución.

—Gracias —suspiró después de un rato sentándose a su lado. Lo abrazó—. Pero vamos a hacer un trato —añadió con tono profesional y serio. Se rascó los ojos tratando de limpiarse disimuladamente el par de lágrimas que acababan de rebelarse—. Yo aceptó la mitad, y tú usarás la otra mitad para comprarte algo de ropa, ¿te parece? —Remus estaba por protestar cuando ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. Quiero presumirte el sábado, así es que tienes que descansar muy bien en estos días porque quiero bailar contigo toda la noche —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Pensé que no te gustaban las bodas.

—No me gustaban. Pero ahora ya no se me hace tan horrible la idea del matrimonio y demás —le dijo Tonks recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho y dando un sonoro bostezo.

—Estoy seguro de que algún día serás una maravillosa esposa y madre.

—No lo creo —declaró después de soltar una suave risita nasal y pensando que para ser una buena compañera lo primero que se necesitaba era honestidad, y ella ya había dado bastantes muestras de carecer de eso. Sintió la mirada de Remus y trató de corregirse—: Ningún hombre me querría a mí para esposa o madre de sus hijos —Sintió que él trataba de apretarla con más fuerzas y se hizo un largo silencio.

—Si no fuera tan viejo y tan pobre…y si yo no fuera… tan peligroso —le dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla— te pediría que te casaras conmigo —Ella se mareó mirando sus ojos claros y encontró difícil hablar.

—Y si yo no fuera tan joven, ni tuviera tantos problemas y… 'ex amigos'… te diría que si —susurró besando suavemente sus labios y tratando de controlarse.

—Eso no me importa Tonks.

—¿De verdad? —él negó con la cabeza— Que bien, porque a mi tampoco me importa que no seas rico, y de ningún modo creo que seas viejo y peligroso —lo abrazó y por un momento simplemente soñó, soñó que él realmente se lo pedía—. Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de los detalles y simplemente casarnos, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez —susurró después de otro largo silencio—. Tal vez —La besó y en esa ocasión el silencio fue mucho más largo y se prolongo por horas, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

OoOoO

Antes de que Remus abriera los ojos un aroma a malvavisco le cosquilleó en la nariz y de alguna forma mitigó el ya vago dolor que quedaba. Luego sintió a alguien recargado sobre su costado y sintió que seguramente ese mismo alguien, acariciaba su mano. Una suave queja se le escapó y cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, Tonks ya lo miraba sonriendo antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso.

De inmediato se dio la vuelta para tomar la charola que estaba en el buró y le acercó el vaso de leche a los labios. Jamás le permitía tomar la poción analgésica antes de comer algo porque era muy malo para su estómago. Él ya no se molestaba en protestar, ni siquiera cuando ella tomaba el tenedor y empezaba a alimentarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño, en voz muy bajita como siempre, platicaba tranquilamente y hasta que terminaba de desayunar, le daba un vaso con la poción para que la bebiera y pudiera seguir descansando. Luego, terminaba de acariciar sus manos, aunque ella insistía en que se trataba de un masaje, y como siempre, lo besaba una vez más en los labios antes de volver a recargarse a su lado. La historia se repetía por la tarde y antes de marcharse por la noche se aseguraba de que no necesitara nada. De algún modo siempre conseguía que sus descansos coincidieran con su recuperación después de cada luna llena.

Era absurdo pero ya no podía imaginarse cómo podría recuperarse de cada luna llena si Tonks no estaba a su lado… Cómo había sobrevivido tantos años sin ella. Tal vez ella también lo necesitaba y realmente él debía quedarse cerca para evitar que recayera en viejos vicios, si realmente estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo a pesar de lo que él era… tal vez.

La sintió moverse a su lado. Aún le costaba creer que una mujer tan activa y llena de vida encontrara agradable pasar tantas horas sin hacer nada, simplemente descansando a su lado. El contraste de la paciencia y solicitud de _su Nymphadora_, con la Tonks extrovertida y sobre todo con la Tonks descarada, le parecía sorprendente, pero se trataba de la misma persona y él la quería tal cual era.

—He estado pensando —le dijo ella de pronto— acerca de lo que dijiste en la mañana —Él asintió, tragando saliva—. ¿Era verdad?

—¿Qué parte?

—La parte en que dijiste que no te importaba que yo… —murmuró acomodándole la almohada.

—No me importa, pero…

—¿Entonces? —lo interrumpió sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero con tono desinteresado—, ¿me lo vas a pedir?

—Lo haría, si no supiera que es más lo que perderías que lo que podrías ganar —le dijo tomando su mano y enderezándose un poco más.

—O lo que tú perderías casándote con alguien como yo —le dijo con la voz aguda y empezó a pestañear muy deprisa.

Remus se acercó a ella y la abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en ese momento.

—No es por eso Tonks, entiéndeme por favor. Soy incapaz de encontrar un trabajo estable, estoy enfermo… si yo fuera un hombre normal, si no fuera un marginado… si fuera más joven, no me importaría nada de lo que has vivido antes… —Ella lo empujó bruscamente y lo miró a los ojos como si estuviera conteniéndose para golpearlo.

—Eres un hombre normal, lo de la edad es una absurdez y esas estúpidas leyes que te impiden encontrar trabajo no son eternas, pueden cambiar en cualquier momento, y aun de no ser así, encontraste la forma de ayudarme con mis padres, ¿no es verdad —le preguntó mirando el dinero que él le había ofrecido horas antes—; además… de algún modo también yo soy una mariginada—le reclamó sacudiendo las manos con desesperación— Si de verdad no te importa lo que _yo_ soy, pídemelo Remus Lupin.

Remus no pudo encontrar algo que deseara más que pasar el resto de su vida con ella, mirándose en sus ojos, cuidándola, protegiéndola incluso de ella misma, dejándose atender por ella, escuchando su risa, teniéndola cerca. Quizás la vida había cruzado sus caminos para darles a ambos al mismo tiempo una mano que ofrecer y un hombro para apoyarse.

Tal vez sería una crueldad abandonarla cuando estaba a la mitad del camino, tal vez sí podía hacerla feliz con lo poco que tenía para ofrecerle. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron estuvo seguro de que tendría las fuerzas para darle lo que ella necesitara, nunca había tenido alguien que esperara algo de él, alguien por quien luchar y salir adelante y si ella quería ser ese alguien no le importaban la cantidad de casas muggles que tuviera que pintar o los boggarts a los que se tuviera que enfrentar con tal de tenerla a su lado, y mantener la dignidad frente a ella.

Podía hacerlo.

—Nymphadora… —ella levantó el rostro con un gesto de molestia— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella resopló y casi con fastidio dijo: «Sí» y de inmediato salió de la habitación con el pretexto de llevarse la charola de la comida.

OoOoO

En la vida de Sirius Black, como en la de todos los demás, existían situaciones que podía manejar y otras que no, éstas últimas lo ponían nervioso y lo hacían actuar de forma torpe… y un Black no podía ser torpe… Tonks era la excepción para esta regla.

Una de las situaciones más estresantes que Sirius no había aprendido a manejar eran las lágrimas de una mujer. Le temblaban las manos y empezaba a hablar con un tartamudeo carente de elegancia.

Lo que menos se imaginó aquella tarde al regresar de uno de sus clandestinos paseos, fue que se encontraría con una de sus situaciones más temidas.

Tonks estaba sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina, con la cara oculta entre los brazos y uno de sus codos recargado sobre la tapa de un frasco con mermelada de chabacano. Sus sollozos se escuchaban amortiguados, y en cuanto Padfoot desapareció y él recuperó su forma habitual, se detuvo un par de segundos en la entrada de la cocina, tratando de decidir si debía marcharse antes de ser notado o hacerse notar en ese momento.

Su dilema se vio resuelto cuando Tonks se puso de pie y clavó sus enrojecidos ojos en él, que finalmente decidió acercarse un poco a ella. No sabía que decir, se imaginó lo peor… había visto a Remus después de su transformación, de modo que…

—¿Tu padre? —le preguntó con miedo. Tonks sacudió la cabeza, pero sus sollozos se hicieron casi compulsivos—. ¿Alguien de la orden? —trató de adivinar.

—Remus… —susurró

—¿Le pasó algo? Él estaba bien… —dijo tratando de controlarse.

Tonks se arrojó a sus brazos sin darle tiempo para alejarse. Sirius sintió las piernas débiles y temblorosas. La muchacha murmuró algo con la cara oculta entre su pecho y tuvo que repetirlo una vez más.

—Remus…—aspiró ruidosamente antes de continuar— me pidió… que me casara con él… O yo se lo pedí a él… no lo sé.

Sirius apretó los puños y reprimió los deseos de ahorcar a la mujer.

—Chiquilla estúpida. ¡Me has dado un susto! Creí que había pasado algo grave —le reprochó con los brazos rígidos a sus costados—. ¿Le dijiste que no? —añadió escandalizado.

—Le dije que si… le dije que si… —contestó sin dejar de llorar ni de recargar la cabeza en su pecho—. Pero… yo no lo merezco Sirius… Tal vez ni siquiera me quiere y solamente me lo pidió por que yo lo obligué… Él… merece a alguien mejor que yo…

Todo el coraje de Sirius se evaporó con esas últimas frases. Torpemente movió los brazos y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro mientras, con la otra, le daba palmadas en la cabeza como si estuviera premiando a un cachorro por haber ejecutado bien alguna suerte.

En lo que duró un suspiró, Sirius recordó claramente la historia amorosa de su amigo, todos los momentos desagradables de los que él estaba al tanto y seguramente los muchos que ignoraba. Pensó que seguramente todos habían valido la pena si habían conducido a Remus Lupin a cruzar su camino con el de Nymphadora Tonks, una mujer capaz de llorar porque no creía merecerlo.

—Te quiere más de lo que te imaginas, solamente dale algo de tiempo.

Dejó que Tonks se calmara un poco y luego la empujó hacia la silla donde ella le contó lo que acababa de pasar, como Remus le había ofrecido dinero para ayudarla con sus padres y como finalmente la conversación los había llevado a aquella propuesta matrimonial.

—Me siento tan mal… Es decir, estoy feliz, quiero casarme con él, pero… ya no quiero seguirle mintiendo y… tengo miedo de que al decirle la verdad me deje —le explicó— No lo merezco.

—Tú y él se merecen mutuamente —le aseguró conmovido, e inmediatamente, arrepentido por su momento de sentimentalismo añadió—: Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es encontrar una solución para esto… Tal vez si lo llevas al Cabeza de puerco y consigues hacerlo beber de más…

Tonks se puso de pie y después de limpiarse el rostro comenzó a atacar a Sirius con los puños cerrados. Los golpes eran algo que Sirius _si_ sabía manejar.

—¡No! —le gritó—. Quiero decirle la verdad, no más mentiras.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo esquivando los golpes—. Entonces hay que buscar la forma de decírselo. Ahora vete a dormir un poco. Tú también te pones insoportable después de la luna llena, ¿sabes?

Tonks dio un bufido y salió de la cocina. Sirius escuchó varios pasos alejándose, una pausa y más tarde otros tantos de regreso pero más veloces. Tonks reapareció y en una veloz carrera volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos, esta vez, dando pequeños saltitos de entusiasmo.

—¡Me voy a casar! —gritó eufórica.

—Si, si —dijo Sirius con tono cansino, lo pensó por unos momentos y después creyó oportuno aclarar un punto—: Te aviso que tu primer hijo tendrá que llamarse Sirius —le advirtió.

—Cuenta con eso… Además será tu ahijado… y serás nuestro padrino de bodas —le dijo dándole un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, que él se limpió con fingido asco.

Sirius vio salir a Tonks y ya solo en la cocina se dejó caer en una silla e inevitablemente sonrió: Remus y Tonks se iban a casar. Finalmente Remus había vencido sus inseguridades.

Sin embargo estaba preocupado, ella tenía razón al sentir miedo, seguramente Remus no reaccionaría favorablemente al saber la verdad. Tenía gracia, cualquier otro hombre reaccionaría mal al saber que la mujer que él creía inocente no lo era en verdad, pero para Remus la tragedía residiría en saber que no había dama a quien rescatar del fango, si no una blanca —o multicolor— palomita a la que creía no merecer y quien a su vez, creía no merecerlo… ¡Vaya par!

_**11. Que los sueños, sueños son….**_

Remus se detuvo unos segundos antes de decidirse a tocar la puerta. Con un movimiento nervioso metió la mano al bolsillo del saco muggle que lucía. Jugueteó por varios segundos con un objeto dentro, y al final, con un suspiro de resignación sacó la mano con el puño apretado.

Había tomado una decisión y estaba seguro de querer hacer lo que había decidido, pero dudaba si sería lo mejor. De cualquier forma ya no podía echar marcha atrás y eso lo alegraba. No quería arrepentirse.

Dio dos fuertes golpes a la puerta y casi de inmediato, esta se abrió. Tonks, enfundada en un hermoso vestido color lila y con su cabello castaño y corto peinado con un ligero flequillo, lo recibió con un beso. Lucía encantadora.

—Te ves guapísimo —le dijo Tonks pasando sus dedos sobre los cabellos encanecidos de sus sienes. Le dio otro rápido beso y luego se dio la vuelta cojeando. Solamente llevaba puesto un zapato, que con un tacón de cinco centímetros lograba desbalancearla—. Casi estoy lista… en cuanto encuentre mi otro zapato — le dijo, y se arrodilló al lado de un sillón para buscar debajo de él.

Remus sonrió y también se agachó para buscar en el resto de los muebles. Se acercó a la mesita donde se encontraba Moony y cuando ya se disponía a buscar debajo de ella, una hebilla plateada que lucía amplificada por la pecera llena de agua llamó su atención.

—Lo encontré —le dijo a Tonks, que ya buscaba en la cocina—. Estaba junto a la pecera.

Tonks se golpeó la frente con las manos antes de acercarse a buscar el zapato.

—¡Que boba! ¡Anoche le estaba enseñando a Moony los zapatos! —le explicó tratando de calzarse de pie. En un instante perdió el equilibrio y Remus tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera.

—¡Odio disfrazarme así! —se quejó haciendo un gesto de molestia.

—Pero te ves preciosa —le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso. No acababa de entender porque ya se sentía tan cómodo con esas muestras de afecto, pero no era algo que quisiera entender, solamente lo quería disfrutar. Volvió a meter la mano a su bolsillo, pero juzgó que ese no era el momento adecuado.

—¡No te he dicho! —gritó emocionada—. Mi papá está mucho mejor. Hace más de cuatro días que no necesita encantamientos oxigenantes, y seguramente hoy irá un rato a la boda. Podemos decirles hoy… mi papá se pondrá feliz cuando sepa…

Remus se puso repentinamente serio y por alguna razón eso hizo que Tonks se sonrojara intensamente. Desde su conversación del miércoles, donde se había dado aquella extraña propuesta matrimonial, no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar y por alguna razón todo parecía aún irreal. Tal vez ella lo sentía igual…

—E-es decir… si fue en serio… si no has cambiado de opinión… —tartamudeó Tonks.

—No lo he hecho —afirmó Remus con más convicción de la que deseaba— ¿Tú?

—No —aseguró sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Entonces, creo que hay que hablar con tus padres —le dijo sonriendo. El objeto en su bolsillo parecía quemarlo, pero trató de controlarse.

Salió del brazo de Tonks y caminó con ella por la calle sin siquiera notar si la gente a su alrededor los miraba o no.

Andrómeda y Ted ya estaban cuando ellos llegaron y Remus pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, Ted se veía mucho mejor.

Durante toda la ceremonia Tonks lo tuvo tomado de la mano y la sonrisa parecía congelada en su rostro. Después, cada vez que Tonks felizmente lo presentaba como su novio las reacciones iban desde las más sinceras felicitaciones con besos y abrazos, hasta las miradas ofensivas acompañadas por comentarios hirientes respecto a la edad de Remus. Sin embargo, nada parecía enturbiar la felicidad de Tonks, y sorprendentemente, tampoco la de él.

Se sentía nervioso al imaginar que la reacción de los padres de Tonks no fuera tan amistosa como Tonks esperaba y para calmarse continuaba dándole vueltas a lo que llevaba en su bolsillo.

Se levantó al instante cuando inesperadamente la orquesta empezó a tocar _Fascinación_ y Tonks le pidió bailar. Todo parecía tan sorprendentemente natural y fácil que Remus se sintió inmune a guerras, prejuicios, odios, inseguridades y días nublados. Dando vueltas y sintiendo la calidez de las manos de Tonks sobre su cuello resultaba muy fácil revivir su viejo sueño de tener su propio hogar, resultaba muy fácil creer que la guerra era un simple trámite, resultaba muy fácil ignorar a todos aquellos que no aprobaban su relación con Tonks, resultaba tan fácil... no pensar, que cuando lo notó ya tomaba la mano izquierda de Tonks y deslizaba en su dedo un pequeño anillo que ella observó sin palabras.

— ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo, Nymphadora? —le preguntó Remus haciendo un alto en el baile.

—No... —susurró sin quitar la vista del anillo. Remus se sintió palidecer al escuchar ese_ 'no'—._ No debiste —añadió rápidamente interpretando acertadamente el gesto desconcertado de Remus—. Debió costarte mucho y no hace falta, yo... —le dijo tratando de quitarse el anillo, que con los destellos multicolores de su diamante luchaba por convencerla de lo contrario.

—A pesar de lo mucho que me hubiera gustado comprarte un anillo, en mis actuales circunstancias me habría resultado imposible —le confesó tratando de disfrazar su amargura. Le tomó las manos para evitar que ella se quitara el anillo—. Era de mi madre.

—¿De tu madre? —La música cesó y ellos permanecieron en una orilla de la pista de baile— Sin saber por qué, una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Tonks—. No creo que a tu madre le hubiera agradado que alguien como yo tuviera su anillo.

—Si mi madre te hubiera conocido, ella misma me lo habría ofrecido para ti —Tonks le sonrió y se colgó de su cuello para besarlo—. ¿Debo tomar eso como un sí, Nymphadora? —le preguntó bromeando.

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que voy a dejar escapar al único hombre que hace que mi nombre suene bien? —reanudaron el baile solamente para darse cuenta unos segundos después que la música había parado.

Cuando regresaron a su mesa, Andrómeda tomó la mano de Tonks y después de mirar el anillo en su dedo, la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos y Remus estuvo seguro de que ella y Ted habían observado toda la escena desde su lugar y que ya no era necesario explicarles nada más.

—De modo que te tendremos oficialmente en la familia, ¿no es así, Remus? —le preguntó Ted con satisfacción. Él simplemente asintió antes de que su futura suegra lo abrazara entre risas, y las personas a su alrededor empezaran a observarlos con curiosidad.

Andrómeda y Ted se marcharon casi de inmediato y ellos decidieron hacer lo mismo. Tonks parecía incapaz de quedarse en el mismo sitio sin moverse. Dieron un largo paseo por la ciudad mientras hacían planes. Decidieron casarse a mediados de julio, lo que les dejaba muy pocas semanas para los preparativos, tiempo suficiente, ya que Tonks quería algo muy sencillo y Remus tuvo que callar el pensamiento de que aquella modestia era debido a su falta de recursos.

Mientras la escuchaba hablar y hacer planes sin poder disimular su entusiasmo, Remus tuvo que aceptar que también él, estaba más que entusiasmado, ilusionado con la idea. Se iba a casar… se iba a casar con una mujer maravillosa a la que, se confesó, amaba profundamente, y quien parecía tenerle cierto cariño. Rogó para que ella jamás tuviera que arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado, rogó por poder hacerla feliz… y de pronto le pareció que sus pensamientos estaban llegando demasiado lejos al imaginarse despertando a lado de ella cada mañana por el resto de su vida.

—¿Remus? —Sintió un apretón en su mano antes de que Tonks se detuviera a su lado y lo mirara preocupada —¿Te sientes bien?

—Si. Lo siento estaba distraído. ¿Me decías…? —se disculpó. Ella giró los ojos y dio un ligero bufido antes de separarse de él. Buscó en su bolsa hasta dar con las llaves y finalmente abrir la puerta de su departamento.

— ¡Aún no nos casamos y ya me estás ignorando! ¡Hombres! —le reclamó con tono juguetón—. Decía que mi departamento sólo tiene una recámara pero podemos acomodarnos… Puedo quedarme en el sofá durante tu transformación y…

Remus sonrió y la observó quitarse los zapatos y dejarse caer en uno de los sillones con toda confianza.

—Aprecio tu intención, pero no es necesario —le dijo sentándose a su lado—. Mi casa es más grande de lo necesario. Es muy vieja y necesita mantenimiento, pero cada una de sus cinco recámaras aún es habitable.

—¡Cinco recámaras! —Exclamó tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda sin que su vestido cooperara—. Es perfecta entonces. Son justamente las que necesitaremos.

—¿Cinco? ¿Piensas tener muchos invitados?

—No —contestó girando los ojos con desesperación—. Nosotros necesitamos dos —Remus la miró sin entender—. Una para tus transformaciones y otra para los demás días.

—Normalmente uso el sótano —le dijo sonriendo, pero ella frunció el ceño y lo miró ofendida.

—Los sótanos son fríos y húmedos y mi marido no se va a esconder en uno como si fuera un ratón.

—Está bien… ¿y las otras tres? —preguntó luchando por mantener el rostro serio.

—Una para las visitas: mis papás…, si se porta bien y ya que va a ser nuestro padrino de bodas, tal vez para Sirius y las otras dos para nuestros hijos —le soltó antes de ponerse tan roja que a Remus le sorprendió no ver salir vapor de sus orejas—. Este vestido es muy incómodo, voy a cambiarme.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta de la recámara se cerró detrás de ella. Sintió que algo le quemaba la garganta y por primera vez en muchos años se imaginó cargando en sus brazos a un pequeñito que sabía algún día lo llamaría papá, y se dio cuenta de que su falsa resignación a la idea de no tener hijos no era más que una rústica autodefensa.

Luego volvió a la realidad, recordó los malos ratos que sus padres habían pasado por el simple hecho de tenerlo como hijo, los comentarios ofensivos, el rechazo, la marginación… condenar a un niño a sufrir todo eso sólo por haber sido engendrado por él no era justo. Obligar a Tonks a renunciar a una familia tampoco lo era.

Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y las dudas que creía dominadas lo atacaron nuevamente. Él no podía tener una familia ni una vida normal, porque él no era normal…, porque ni siquiera tenía los medios para sostenerse a sí mismo, pensar en tener a personas dependiendo económicamente de él era algo que rayaba en lo absurdo. Aquello no estaba bien…

—Remus… —le dijo Tonks con un suspiro. No la había escuchado acercarse a él. Suavemente se sentó en sus piernas, enfundada en un pijama de franela color violeta con logotipos de las Weird Sisters estampados en el pantalón, y una batería plateada con reflejos multicolores en la espalda—. Creí que te gustaban los niños, los chicos siempre hablaban de lo genial que eras con ellos en la escuela, di por hecho que querías tener hijos, pero si no quieres está bien…pero… solamente si de verdad es porque no quieres. Si es por la absurdez de ser peligroso, del dinero o del que dirán…

—No son absurdeces, Tonks…

—Si lo son —lo interrumpió enérgicamente poniéndole una mano sobre los labios—. ¿Tú piensas que yo quiero menos a mi padre por estar enfermo? ¿Crees que lo hubiera querido menos si también él fuera como tú? ¿Crees que me hubiera querido menos? ¿Qué él me hubiera hecho daño? ¡Rayos, Remus! ¿Tú hubieras querido menos a tu padre si hubiera sido Licántropo? ¿Te hubieras avergonzado de él? ¿Habrías hecho caso de lo que la gente decía o lo habrías querido por como te trataba? Hay cosas que valen más que el dinero, no seas necio. Mi madre jamás ha trabajado y eso no la hace una mala madre… ¡Y no me vengas con esas ideas machistas de que no es igual! —le dijo sin detenerse para tomar aire.

Remus suspiró derrotado. No encontró que decir, no se esforzó demasiado por encontrar un argumento para contradecirla. Cedió con más facilidad de la que creyó tal vez porque quería ceder…

Tomó la mano con la que Tonks le cubría los labios y suavemente la beso. La miró despeinada, vestida con esa ridícula pijama, descalza, y supo que lo que sentía por ella acababa de ganar fuerza. Era una mujer hermosa desde luego, siempre se lo había parecido; ya había tenido oportunidad de admirarla convertida en una autentica Cenicienta y esa misma tarde la había visto capturar mas de una mirada, sintiéndose él mismo víctima de envidias al ser su compañero. Aunque su ego se inflaba cuando fantaseaba con la idea de que ella se arreglara para él, no sentía tanto orgullo al exhibirse a lado de ella en público, como lo sentía en ese momento, sabiendo que quizás solamente a él le tenía la confianza necesaria para dejarse ver con ese horrible pijama.

La besó y cuando ella correspondió a su beso la sintió tan totalmente suya que las dudas se rindieron. Suavemente la recostó en el sillón y dejó que las suaves manos de ella juguetearan con el cabello de su nuca mientras las de él se deslizaban por su espalda suave y tibia, antes de atacar de frente el primer botón de su blusa, que cedió sin apenas poner resistencia. Dejó sus labios y atacó a besos su oreja sintiendo que los cabellos castaños de la mujer, _de su mujer,_ le cosquilleaban en la nariz. Se deslizó hasta su cuello y la escuchó suspirar y pronunciar su nombre cuando el segundo botón estaba entre sus dedos. Todo era tan perfecto y natural que no sintió la necesidad de reprimir sus impulsos.

—No. Espera —le pidió ella de pronto deteniendo sus manos y escapando de su mirada con desesperación—. Por favor, no… —suplicó preocupada y muy inquieta.

—Lo siento —dijo enderezándose y alejándose de ella—. Lo siento, Tonks, no quise presionarte.

—No… —suspiró decepcionada—. Yo quiero estar contigo Remus… no sabes cuánto. No me estabas presionando, quiero que esto pase, pero…—se abotonó la blusa y se mordió fuertemente el labio con la vista clavada en el piso—. Es sólo que… quiero esperar… por una vez —añadió de prisa—. Contigo quiero hacer las cosas bien. No te enojes por favor.

Pero él no estaba enojado, ni siquiera la decepción sobrevivió a la mirada dulce de Tonks. De alguna forma se sintió especial, privilegiado. ¿Cómo enojarse cuando ella le estaba dando un lugar tan especial en su vida? Se arrodilló en frente de ella y tomó sus manos para besarlas con gratitud.

—No estoy enojado, cielo —ella le sonrió con los ojos brillando.

—¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo? —le pregunto con una mirada traviesa—. Vamos, será divertido. Algo así como un ensayo… tal vez te mueves mucho dormido o roncas. Tengo que evaluar todos esos detalles porque si no me acostumbro a ti, necesitaremos recámaras separadas y entonces nos hará falta una habitación… eso afectaría nuestros planes… —le explicó tirando de su mano hasta que él la siguió a la recámara.

—Tonks… —se detuvo antes de entrar a su cuarto. No quería que ella pensara que tenía que compensarlo por lo que había pasado antes… o por lo que no había pasado.

—Por favor —suplicó con un tono adorablemente infantil.

—En realidad me muevo mucho antes de encontrar la posición más cómoda —le confesó con un exagerado gesto de preocupación. No mentía, generalmente su espalda estaba tan adolorida y su cuello tan tenso que acomodarse en su viejo colchón era una misión imposible sino usaba como mínimo tres almohadas.

—Bien, la verdad es que yo soy muy friolenta. Exijo de muchas mantas. Creo que necesitaremos una cama muy grande.

La cama de Tonks era más bien pequeña y Remus anticipó una noche de mal dormir en cuanto aceptó pasar la noche en ella. No tenía muchas almohadas y las mantas con las que Tonks insistió en cubrirse pesaban tanto que le costaba moverse. Se quedaron dormidos viendo un noticiero muggle en la televisión y lo último que Remus pudo recordar fue el vago «te quiero» que Tonks le murmuró, y que él contestó con las mismas palabras y con un suave beso en su cabeza.

Para sorpresa de ambos, por la mañana despertaron con una única almohada, la que usaba él, ya que ella había cambiado la otra por su pecho y casi todas las mantas por sus brazos. Fue una noche tranquila y serena que les dio la posición correcta y la temperatura ideal, pero sobre todo, la compañía perfecta.

OoOoO

El domingo por la tarde Remus regresó a Grimmauld Place después de acompañar a Tonks al Ministerio. Sirius bajaba con una enorme bolsa llena con los desechos de la comida de Bukbeack. Lo esperó en la sala y dando por hecho que Tonks no había tenido tiempo para darle la noticia se preparó para lo que tenía que decirle a Sirius, que era lo más cercano que tenía a un familiar. A los pocos minutos, éste se apareció y tras darle una mirada de reojo tomó el diario mordiendo ruidosamente una manzana.

Toda la escena le resultaba familiar. Muchos años atrás, recordó a Sirius con esa misma actitud de indiferencia, a Peter con un inmenso plato de papas fritas frente a él, y se recordó a si mismo observando a James que llevaba media hora con el mismo vaso de soda sin atreverse a dar el primer trago antes de anunciar, con la voz extrañamente ronca, que le había pedido matrimonio a Lily y ella había aceptado.

Recordó la amarga alegría que había sentido. James estaba feliz y no podía dejar de sonreír, se propuso grabar la felicidad de su amigo para tener algo que lo llenara en sus muchos momentos de soledad, porque desde luego, eso era algo que conforme pasaba el tiempo comprobaba nunca le pasaría a él.

Y ahora ahí estaba, a punto de darle una noticia similar a Sirius. No solamente iba a casarse, además estaba planeando tener una familia. Y se sentía feliz, ilusionado como si tuviera veinte años. Se sentía dueño de un futuro.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de Sirius pero este apenas y se movió para cambiar la página del diario y darle otra mordida a su manzana.

—No te oí llegar anoche —le dijo sin mirarlo.

—Me quedé con Tonks —contestó revolviéndose inquieto en su silla. Sirius le dedicó una sonrisita burlona por encima de la sección de deportes—. No es lo que tú piensas... Le pedí que se casara conmigo.

—No es eso lo que escuché —Sirius dejó el diario y se concentró en la manzana—. Tu futura esposa, que afortunadamente es mucho más comunicativa que tú, me dijo que técnicamente fue ella quien te lo pidió.

—Da igual —sonrió, aceptando que había algo de verdad en eso—. Vamos a casarnos.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? —le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—No —contestó sinceramente—. Pero estoy seguro de que _es lo que quiero hacer_.

Sirius asintió lentamente y dio otra mordida a la manzana. Remus esperó pacientemente hasta que él se decidiera a hablar nuevamente, pensó que lo escucharía enumerar los motivos por los que era una tontería ese matrimonio, ensayó mentalmente las respuestas, entre las cuales, por supuesto, estaba la de que si había algún reproche que hacerle a alguien ese era para él, ya que a pesar de todo, Tonks era un mujer joven y sana que había aceptado unir su vida a la de un hombre pobre, enfermo y muy peligroso. Confiaba plenamente en ella y la única duda que tenía era si él sería capaz de hacerla feliz.

Frunció el ceño esperando la primera objeción, y ya empezaba a sentirse molesto con Sirius, porque ni siquiera a él le permitiría una palabra ofensiva en contra de Tonks. Cuando terminó su manzana, Remus ya estaba preparado para hacerle frente a cada uno de los reprochesde Sirius.

—Ella está enamorada de ti—le soltó. Definitivamente para eso no estaba preparado.

—Y yo de ella —dijo sin pensar. Se sintió más emocionado por la afirmación de Sirius que por su repentina confesión. Sabía que Tonks sentía algo por él, pero los nombres que acostumbraba darle a ese sentimiento usualmente se quedaban en los rangos de cariño, amistad, o de una atracción que no entendía.

—¿Se lo has dicho? —le preguntó, y Remus sin saber porque preguntaba algo así, negó levemente con la cabeza—. No te mataría hacerlo… Los dos se ven muy bien estando juntos. No lo echen a perder con tonterías, Remus. Ella está feliz, y tú también aunque intentes disimularlo. No dejes que nada les quite lo que tienen ahora.

Remus lo miró sin saber exactamente que contestar. Pocas veces había escuchado a Sirius hablar con tal tono. No era eso lo que esperaba de él. Creyó que le aconsejaría que no tomara en serio a Tonks, creyó que no estaría de acuerdo con ese matrimonio y se sintió desconcertado por su cambio de actitud.

—No es que eso me hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión, pero hubiera jurado que no estarías de acuerdo con una relación seria entre Tonks y yo —señaló Remus.

—Cambié de opinión —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya te lo dije, los dos se ven contentos y todos tenemos derecho a ser felices. Tonks, yo… _tú_. Me da gusto por ti —añadió poniéndose de pie y saliendo después de darle un par de palmadas en el hombro.

Remus se quedó solo en la sala, sintiéndose más inquieto de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. La vaga idea de que Sirius sabía mucho más de lo que pretendía se convirtió en certeza y se preguntó si sus palabras tendrían algo que ver con ese misterio que Tonks ocultaba con tanto celo, aquello que tanto le preocupaba que él descubriera.

Tal vez era hora de hablar con ella sobre eso, si iban a casarse no le parecía buena idea empezar su vida juntos con un secreto, pero por otra parte no mentía cuando afirmaba que confiaba en ella. Sabía que cuando estuviera lista ella sería quien lo buscaría para hablar. No quería presionarla, nada que ella pudiera decirle cambiaría lo que ya sentía y lo único que le pesaba era el estar consciente de que cualquier cosa que estuviera callando le hacía daño.

Nymphadora iba a ser su esposa, y si quería que todos la vieran como tal, debía empezar por respetarla el mismo. Darle su espacio y tiempo para confiar en él, era parte del respeto que le debía. Ya podría ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara cuando ella estuviera lista, después de todo, ¿quien era él para criticar a nadie?

Conforme los días avanzaban, y a pesar de que aún no habían hecho público su compromiso y de que la ceremonia sería muy sencilla, Remus encontró muy poco tiempo libre para dedicar a aquel misterioso secreto. Tonks y él ocupaban cada rato libre en arreglar su casa: la vieja casa de los padres de Remus, que él se había rehusado a vender y que muy pronto se convertiría en el hogar de los nuevos Lupin. Debido a los pocos recursos con los que contaban, habían decidido que ellos mismos podrían hacerse cargo de las reparaciones.

A partir de aquella primera noche en el departamento de Tonks, dormir juntos se había vuelto una costumbre. Algunas veces en su casa, después de pasar horas pintando, resanando o barnizando; algunas veces en Grimmauld Place después de alguna reunión de la Orden, o en el departamento de Tonks después de algún paseo por el parque o una visita a los padres de Tonks.

Aunque esas noches juntos se limitaban a algunos minutos de una relajada plática antes de dormir, un rato de ver televisión o un par de capítulos de un buen libro, eran unos de los mejores momentos que Remus había tenido en toda su vida.

Él sería completamente feliz a lado de ella, sin importar si se trataba de días o años. Si ese matrimonio no resultaba y sus caminos se separaban, él conservaría los recuerdos y ella podría rehacer su vida bajo el amparo de una separación socialmente aceptable.

Increíblemente, Tonks estaba feliz… radiante. Hablaba mucho, gritaba casi siempre, y Remus que ya la conocía bastante, sabía que era una muestra más de lo feliz que se sentía. Frecuentemente la encontraba observando su anillo de compromiso, cuyo diamante, gracias a un sencillo hechizo, lucía a ojos de los demás como una extravagante mariposa rosa. Ella no actuaba como alguien a quien se le presenta una oportunidad y la acepta a regañadientes, plenamente conciente de que no hallará algo mejor. Sonreía y brillaba como si casarse con él fuera un sueño hecho realidad. Remus la sentía feliz a excepción de esos momentos en los que misteriosamente se mostraba callada y taciturna, casi con miedo; Remus no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarla y asegurarle que siempre podría contar con él.

_**12. Vuelta a la realidad.**_

En cuanto Tonks abrió la puerta la charola cayó de sus manos de inmediato, el espectáculo que vio frente a ella le resulto aterradoramente nuevo.

En los meses que llevaba cerca de Remus se había acostumbrado a encontrarlo las mañanas siguientes a su transformación, acostado en la cama, pálido, extremadamente débil y disimulando el dolor. No era una escena que le agradara porque sabía que él sufría, pero se consolaba pensando que con sus cuidados hacía algo para que se sintiera mejor.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, Tonks tuvo que detenerse del marco de la puerta para conseguir que el suelo dejara de moverse. En cuanto sus pies se sintieron firmes corrió hacia la parte de la habitación donde Remus, tirado en el piso y aparentemente sin sentido, se cubría vagamente con una sábana que en algún momento debió jalar de la cama cercana.

Una mancha roja cubría la zona cercana a uno de sus pies, donde tenía una profunda herida que casi llegaba a su rodilla. Se hincó a su lado y en cuanto comprobó que respiraba corrió nuevamente hasta la puerta para llamar a Sirius a gritos. De inmediato regresó a lado de Remus y trató de reanimarlo sin resultados. Estaba muy pálido y su respiración era muy débil.

—¿Por qué rayos gritas…? —le llegó la voz de Sirius muy cerca de la puerta. En cuanto notó el motivo de la alarma, se acercó también y consiguieron acostar a Remus en la cama. Sirius examinó vagamente la herida y luego, con el rostro serio y con una alarma menor a la que Tonks hubiera esperado, se levantó y salió del cuarto con un paso rápido pero desesperantemente despreocupado. Después de cubrir a Remus con las mantas y de darle un rápido beso en la frente, Tonks salió corriendo y cuando alcanzó a Sirius en las escaleras, éste la tomó del brazo.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó con tono cansino.

—A enviarle una lechuza a la Sra. Pomfrey —contestó de mal modo tratando de soltarse para seguir su camino. Sirius asintió.

—Ha perdido bastante sangre, pídele algunas pociones —le dijo con calma.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Parece que no te importa… —le reclamó furiosa y empezó a darle golpes con el puño cerrado en el pecho.

—Me importa, pero con perder la calma no voy a conseguir algo —le dijo sosteniéndole las manos—. Más vale que te controles y no permitas que él te vea alterada, a menos que quieras darle pretextos para alejarte —le soltó las manos mientras Tonks, a regañadientes aceptaba que estaba en lo cierto. Suspiró derrotada—. Lo he visto mucho peor, y tú tienes que estar preparada para hacerle frente a estas cosas, porque ocurren con más frecuencia de la que nos gustaría. Se pondrá bien, confía en mí. Ahora, ve a mandar esa carta mientras yo voy a buscar algo para limpiarle la herida.

Tonks asintió con pesar y rápidamente garabateó una carta antes de regresar a la habitación de Remus. Sirius ya estaba ahí con agua limpia y algunas vendas, sin consideración alguna Tonks lo hizo a un lado y fue ella quien se encargo de limpiar y vendar la herida, algunos minutos después llegó la lechuza, cargada con las pociones que necesitaban y un mensaje avisando que Pomfrey se presentaría en cuanto le fuera posible. Tonks no perdió el tiempo y mientras sostenía la cabeza de Remus con una mano, con la otra trataba de hacerlo beber. Tras un largo rato, él finalmente despertó y le sonrió. _Él siempre le sonreía_.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Tonks con un tono falsamente natural.

Remus miró a su alrededor y finalmente pareció recordar lo que había pasado. Dirigió la vista a su pie y lo encontró vendado y descansando cómodamente sobre un cojín.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró, pero Tonks no le creyó. Tenía fiebre muy alta, seguía demasiado pálido y la herida de su pierna no había dejado de sangrar completamente. Lo obligó a comer y a tomar el resto de las pociones antes de sentarse a su lado.

Pensó que él se había quedado dormido nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo la escena que había presenciado momentos atrás regresó a su mente y sintió un fuerte escalofrío. Se había asustado… mucho. Pero Sirius tenía razón: no podía dejar que Remus lo notara. El miedo y la preocupación dieron lugar a un profundo coraje. La vida no había sido justa con él. Pensó en lo que pudo haber pasado si hubiera estado solo, en cómo serían las transformaciones sin el wolfsbane, en lo afortunado que Remus había sido al sobrevivir solo por tantos años y su coraje solamente cedió cuando se juró a si misma cuidarlo siempre a partir de ese momento. Lo apretó con fuerzas y se mordió el labio obligándose a no pensar en el dolor que él debía sentir en ese instante.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Es aparatoso, pero no es serio —le dijo de pronto Remus, señalando la herida en su pierna. Tonks se repuso del sobresalto de saberlo despierto y se enderezó un poco, la sorprendió lo fácil que él había podido colarse en sus pensamientos—. Desgraciadamente, Esto suele pasar aún con la poción. ¿Te asustaste?

Tonks se arrodilló en la cama y mientras suspiraba se rascó el cabello, que sintió lacio y que aun sin ver pudo jurar era de un aburrido color castaño cenizo. Lo miró a los ojos y recordó la advertencia de Sirius: no debía mostrase asustada.

Una sola mirada le bastó para comprobar que aquello era imposible. Era injusto, no se sentía capaz de fingir indiferencia, no cuando se trataba del hombre al que amaba, del hombre con el que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida… el mismo al que tenía que mentirle en tantas otras cosas. Con una débil sonrisa asintió; preparó mentalmente sus argumentos: claro que se había asustado, era normal, pero de ningún modo eso indicaba que no estuviera preparada para vivir con él, o que tuviera dudas…

No había tenido tiempo aún de abrir la boca para empezar con su brillante discurso, cuando sintió que una mano le acariciaba la mejilla, al rozarle los labios pudo sentir la delgada cicatriz que recorría parte de la palma de Remus.

—No ocurre muy seguido. Nos las arreglaremos, no te preocupes —le dijo mientras ella le besaba la mano y pronunciaba su sonrisa. Hizo una pausa esperando que él continuara, que le dijera que tal vez era mejor que buscara otro hombre, que él no le convenía… pero él simplemente se enderezó y la besó lenta y dulcemente.

—No estoy preocupada —le dijo con los ojos cerrados y después de un largo suspiro—. Estoy planeando formas de consentirte cuando tengas que estar en cama —añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

—Se me ocurren varias en este momento, pero sé que tú eres mucho más creativa que yo y encontraras la forma de que nunca nos aburramos cuando algo así suceda —le confesó al oído y Tonks sintió que temblaba, pero cuando escuchó un casi inaudible 'te amo', igualmente susurrado a medio centímetro de su oído, creyó que podía enloquecer de alegría. No acertó a hacer algo más coherente que decirle 'yo también te amo' ocultando los ojos que brillaban de alegría en su pecho.

El cansancio puso fin al momento de romance cuando Remus se dejó caer pesadamente sobre las almohadas sin soltar su mano. De las mil cosas que rondaban en la cabeza de Tonks dos se imponían a las demás, la primera por supuesto, era que él la amaba, de verdad la amaba; la otra, mucho menos agradable, que ella seguía engañándolo.

Respiró fuertemente tratando de reunir valor en esa bocanada de aire. Después de todo, acababa de decirle que la amaba, no había tratado de alejarla, quería vivir con ella para siempre, la verdad no podía cambiar eso. Tenía que decírselo…

—Remus —empezó apretándose las manos con una desesperación mal disimulada—, hay algo que… —sintió la mirada de él fija en ella y los apretones que se daba en las manos se intensificaron a tal punto que le sorprendió no hacerse sangrar—. Es algo que quiero decirte… yo… Yo no…

—Puedes decirme lo que sea bonita —le dijo suavemente mientras le tomaba las manos para hacer que dejara de hacerse daño. La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a enfrentar sus ojos claros—. Mírame Nymphadora. Puedes decirme lo que sea. Nada va a cambiar nuestros planes, nada hará que cambie lo que siento por ti o que te respete menos.

Se decidió en ese momento. Iba a confesárselo todo: cómo había permitido que Sirius lo dejara creer esa historia de la mujer que tenía que venderse por obligación, cómo más tarde ella misma había alentado la mentira para mantenerse cerca de él, cómo el día en que le había puesto el anillo de compromiso en el dedo había sido el más feliz de su vida porque llevaba ya muchos meses enamorada de él, y sobre todo, lo mucho que le remordía la conciencia por haberles mentido a él y a sus padres.

Iba a hacerlo, y ya empezaba a sentirse liberada de esa pesada carga de mentiras, cuando la Señora Pomfrey golpeó lentamente la puerta que estaba entreabierta y se detuvo unos segundos, sonriendo con complicidad al notar que la mano de Remus aún apretaba una de las de Tonks.

La Sra. Pomfrey revisó la herida y después de comprobar que había bebido todas las pociones necesarias, felicitó a Remus por la excelente enfermera que había encontrado, lo que provocó una risita y un sonrojo de Tonks.

La única recomendación que pudo hacer la Sra. Pomfrey fue que el paciente tuviera unas horas de sueño para recuperar sus fuerzas, y un par de días en total reposo para que su herida sanara completamente. En cuanto ella se fue, Remus quiso continuar la conversación que habían interrumpido, pero ella, alegando que no se trataba de algo importante, decidió dejarlo para otro momento, no era bueno discutir algo así en plena recuperación. Su decisión de hablar con él no había flaqueado, solamente juzgó que ese no era el momento oportuno.

OoOoO

Remus Lupin caminaba lentamente por una estrecha y solitaria calle de Londres. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su descolorida chaqueta y la vista fija en el pavimento, Llevaba más de una hora recordando detalle a detalle lo sucedido en su cumpleaños número siete, aquella última vez que se había permitido ilusionarse, la última vez hasta conocer a Nymphadora Tonks.

Recordaba a su padre que por aquel entonces no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos o de estar en la misma habitación con él por más de unos cuantos minutos. Durante años había creído que su padre se avergonzaba de él, solamente en su lecho de muerte, Gregory Lupin tuvo el valor de confesarle a su hijo que era él el único culpable de que el ataque de Greyback le hubiera cambiado la vida para siempre. No era vergüenza la que sentía cerca de él, era simplemente el inmenso peso de la culpa.

También podía recordar a su madre con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir para no entristecerlo aún más, su mirada triste por la eterna decepción en la que su único hijo debía vivir.

Aquel año su cumpleaños era exactamente después de la luna llena, solamente habían transcurrido unos meses desde su ataque y la recuperación, que había iniciado con dos meses en San Mungo, lo había dejado extremadamente débil y desanimado. Durante las primeras semanas sus padres y algunos de los sanadores, dieron por hecho que aparte de la herida de su hombro que mantuvo inmovilizado su brazo derecho por mucho tiempo, también había perdido el habla.

En una sola noche había pasado de ser Remus Lupin, a ser solamente un pequeño infectado de licantropía, temporalmente mudo y lisiado, y sobre todo, muy asustado. No entendía lo que había pasado, no sabía por qué se sentía tan débil, ni cómo se había hecho tanto daño. No recordaba el ataque, de algún modo su mente lo había bloqueado dejándole a cambio solamente un inmenso miedo a algo que no entendía. Su madre estaba cerca de él, con los ojos rojos y sin dejar de llorar, pero su padre al que tanto admiraba parecía despreciarlo. Jamás volvió a verlo reír.

No se atrevía a hablar porque sabía que su miedo lo traicionaría y acabaría llorando, y eso, por supuesto, haría que el llanto de su madre se hiciera más profundo y que su padre se alejara más de él. No sabía que decir, no encontraba una forma de preguntar por qué.

Apenas había empezado a sentirse seguro, cuando llegó su primera transformación. Una tarde, los sanadores lo llevaron a un cuarto frío y oscuro y apenas le dieron unos minutos para despedirse de su madre antes de despojarlo de la delgada bata con la que se cubría y encerrarlo totalmente solo. Estaba furioso con su madre por haberles permitido castigarlo así cuando él no había hecho nada malo: se había tomado todas las pociones, incluso aquellas que le provocaban nauseas, y había tratado de comer. Se había portado bien, y su papá seguía sin perdonarle lo que sea que hubiera hecho. Aún seguía masticando su coraje cuando sintió una terrible punzada en la columna que parecía estarlo partiendo en dos, un insoportable zumbido en los oídos y una fuerte presión en los ojos que terminaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza y de huesos. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida. Su furia creció y tuvo unos terribles deseos de hacer daño, de atacar a alguien… pero estaba solo, y la única forma que encontró de desahogarse fue azotándose contra paredes y piso, y clavando sus dientes, que no recordaba fueran tan afilados, en sí mismo. Muchas horas después el cansancio lo venció y cuando despertó, nuevamente su madre estaba cerca de él, besando sus heridas con ternura y explicándole con cariño que necesitaba estar calmado para no lastimarse... pero él seguía sin entender y sin atreverse a preguntar cuál era la causa de todos esos cambios y por qué ya no eran felices como antes.

Finalmente, el cariño y los cuidados de su madre lograron romper su barrera de silencio y torpemente, tartamudeando al principio, volvió a hablar. Había recuperado la movilidad de su brazo y algo de fuerzas, pero su carácter se había vuelto taciturno y su sonrisa antes abierta, ya no pasaba de una simple mueca. Ya había entendido que nada volvería a ser como antes, que él ya no era una persona normal sino una de esas bestias aterradoras con las que solían asustarlo de pequeño, y que a los seis años había dejado de ser un niño.

Él y sus padres vivían prácticamente aislados, por lo que al malestar físico tuvo que añadirle además la asfixiante soledad que lo rodeaba. Tal vez por eso su madre, al verlo tirado en la cama el día de su cumpleaños, había tratado de animarlo diciéndole que le organizaría una fiesta de cumpleaños en cuanto se recuperara y a pesar de la vocecilla en su cabeza que le gritaba que no se ilusionara, lo hizo.

El día de la fiesta llegó, y Remus se encontró con algunos obsequios que enviaron muchos de los invitados que con toda clase de pretextos se disculparon por no poder asistir. Solamente un chico de once años que estaba a punto de entrar a Hogwarts y que ocasionalmente ayudaba a su madre con el jardín estaba ahí. Su presencia quedó explicada cuando notó que antes de despedirse, su padre ponía algunas monedas en la mano del chico. A eso habían llegado: a pagar para que le hicieran compañía. Una sola mirada a su madre bastó para que se tragara su amargura y se mostrara animado, ella se había esforzado mucho en preparar todo eso por él. Aquel día aprendió a tragarse la decepción y a fingir para no entristecer a aquellos que todavía se preocupaban por su felicidad.

No volvió a ilusionarse en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera cuando llorando de felicidad, su madre le anunció que había sido aceptado en Hogwarts, no se ilusionó cuando James, Sirius y Peter se mantuvieron cerca de él después de saber lo que era. Agradecía las cosas buenas que le pasaban y se amoldaba a las malas, pero no se ilusionaba.

Tampoco se ilusionó cuando su relación con Alice sobrevivió a la primera luna llena. Tal vez había sido la forma en que ella se alejaba en los días previos y posteriores a su transformación la que lo hizo mantener unas sanas reservas. La quería claro, pero ella era demasiado cauta con su condición y en ocasiones no podía ocultar la repulsión que le causaban sus heridas a medio sanar. No podía culparla, claro, era demasiado para ella, por eso cuando sin mirarlo a los ojos le confesó que no aguantaba más, él no pudo más que agradecerle el tiempo que le había dado.

En aquellos años perdió tanto que creyó ya ser inmune a cualquier otra cosa: sus padres, sus amigos, Alice… todos lo dejaron solo… y aprendió a vivir así.

Hasta que apareció Tonks, quien desde la primera vez lo trató con naturalidad y confianza a pesar de estar consciente de su licantropía. Desde la muerte de su madre en nadie había encontrado una compañía tan sincera y natural. Irremediablemente, la facilidad con la que la jovencita declaraba sentirse atraída por él, la dulzura de sus besos, sus caricias, sus cuidados y el enfado que ella sentía cuando él trataba de alejarse, lo habían hecho ilusionarse.

Pensaba en ella imaginando el hogar que siempre había deseado y dado por imposible. Soñaba con una niña, con ojos oscuros y la sonrisa traviesa de su madre, soñaba con tenerla a ella a su lado cada mañana por el resto de su vida y sabía que si con todo lo malo que le había pasado en la vida había comprado esa felicidad que planeaba, el precio había sido muy bajo.

Se sentó en la banca de un parque y recordó la dulce forma en que ella le había dicho que lo amaba. Le creía… y lo que en ese momento lo había llenado de felicidad ahora era uno más de sus recuerdos amargos. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que tal vez no volverían a verse nunca? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no podía casarse con ella? ¿Cómo entusiasmarla a esperar un regreso que tal vez no llegaría jamás?

Imaginó en ella el mismo gesto de decepción de su madre y no se sintió capaz de soportarlo. Con los años había aprendido que lo único más amargo que un _hubiera_ propio era el _hubiera_ de un ser querido. Solamente la decepción dibujada en los ojos de quien se ama quema con más fuerza el corazón que la propia.

No tenía salida, la posibilidad de negarse a la Misión que Dumbledore acababa de encomendarle ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza. Tendría que mezclarse en la Colonia liderada por Greyback, servirle de espía a la Orden y olvidarse por completo de su sueño de tener una vida normal al lado de Tonks.

Sólo eran sueños, solamente eso. Ella no perdería gran cosa cuando él se marchara… él lo perdería todo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Solamente tenía que encontrar la forma de decírselo.

En menos de una hora tendría que verla, egoístamente había olvidado que ella había dejado inconclusa la conversación en la que probablemente le revelaría su secreto; pero de algún modo eso ya no importaba.

OoOoO

La puerta del pequeño salón donde aquella tarde Sirius dormitaba se abrió de golpe y Tonks, agitada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillando de felicidad, corrió hacía él y se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia, se dio una vuelta para permitirle apreciar su vestido blanco y largo, cuyo velo resbalaba graciosamente desde la nuca hasta la cadera de la muchacha.

Llevaba el cabello de un color castaño oscuro, corto y peinado de forma muy sencilla, dejando su frente despejada para que la delgada corona de la que colgaba el velo luciera en todo su esplendor. Su delgado cuello estaba adornado con un fino collar de perlas que hacía juego con los aretes.

Nymphadora Tonks, aparte de ser una de los pocos Black que merecían el calificativo de agradables, siempre le había parecido inteligente y bonita, aunque de una forma casi salvaje. Sus modos toscos y descuidados alcanzaban una ternura insospechada en alguien con su apariencia, cuando estaba a un lado de la cama de Remus, atendiéndolo con cariño y casi adivinándole el pensamiento; su voz escandalosa se convertía en un suave murmullo en esos momentos y Sirius confirmó en ese instante que era ella la mujer perfecta para Remus Lupin… o lo sería si se hubiera quitado las horrorosas botas militares antes de enfundarse en ese elegante vestido de bodas.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó sin controlar su risita nerviosa.

—¡Diablos Tonks! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que la boda era hoy? No he comprado mi túnica de gala —le reclamó con un fingido tono de indignación.

—No seas idiota. Sólo quiero saber que opinas del vestido —le explicó dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu madre, a Molly o a tus amigas? Soy un hombre, Nymphadora, no se nada acerca de vestidos…

—¡No me llames así!—le reclamó dándole otro golpe en la nuca—. Hace tanto que no tengo tiempo de hablar con mis amigas que ahora no sé donde buscarlas. —confesó con un ligero tono de amargura en la voz—, no puedo pedirle ayuda a Molly porque aún no sabe que me voy a casar, y tampoco a mi madre, porque este es su vestido de novia y sería muy poco delicado de mi parte preguntarle si cree que encontraré uno mejor… —dijo , alisando los pliegues del vestido— ¿Qué te parece? ¿Me veo bien? —volvió a preguntarle mientras daba otra vuelta para lucir la amplia falda que hacía lucir más estrecha su cintura, y echaba hacia atrás los hombros descubiertos.

—Te ves bien —contestó de mal modo después de girar los ojos—. Te ves tan bien que seguramente Remus no podrá controlar su prisa por quitarte el vestido… —Sirius recibió un tercer golpe en la cabeza, pero no se dejó engañar por el bufido de fastidio de Tonks. La muchacha sonreía como si fuera esa la respuesta que esperaba.

—Creo que será de buena suerte: usaré el vestido de novia de mi mamá y el anillo de la madre de Remus —le dijo mostrando en su mano el anillo en su forma original—. Mis papás son muy felices y sé que los de Remus también lo fueron hasta antes de… Bueno… será de buena suerte, ¿no lo crees?

Sirius asintió levemente con la cabeza, antes de mirarla tan profundamente que la muchacha terminó rascándose la frente, luego al tratar de dar un paso para acercarse a él, piso el cordón de una de sus botas y terminó con la cara en el suelo y la corona cerca de uno de los zapatos de Sirius, quien se llevó la mano a la frente con aire de resignación.

Tonks se puso de pie de inmediato y sacudió el polvo de su vestido, comprobando con alivio que el daño no había sido irreparable.

—Procura no caminar así en el altar —le soltó socarrón.

Ella no contestó, pero después de un rato se sentó en el brazo de un sillón y suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

—Me dijo que me amaba —le confesó sonriendo—. Y estuve a punto de decirle la verdad… pero justo en ese momento llegó la Sra. Pomfrey y no pude hacerlo. Hoy vamos a comer juntos y se lo diré —añadió en un repentino ataque de decisión. Me va a perdonar, me quiere… Me va a perdonar

A Sirius no le paso por alto que la falsa seguridad de la muchacha se desplomó en las últimas frases. Parecía tratar de convencerse a si misma más que a él, y no podía culparla, conociendo a su amigo, sabía que existían razones de sobra para sentir preocupación.

Como llamados por los pensamientos de ambos unos pasos se dejaron escuchar en el pasillo y al reconocerlos, Tonks pegó un saltó y llegó a la puerta cuando ésta empezaba abrirse. De un fuerte golpe la empujó antes de que se abriera totalmente y Sirius no pudo reprimir la risa al escuchar el gemido de dolor de Remus al recibir el impacto de la puerta.

—Lo siento mi amor… ¿Te dolió? Es que no puedes verme ahora… —le explicó a la puerta cerrada sin esperar contestación. Sirius disimuló una sonrisa al escuchar el cariñoso 'mi amor' con el que Tonks se dirigió a Remus. Últimamente ella había dejado de lado los disimulos y parecía totalmente liberada en presencia de su futuro marido.

Se escuchó un suave 'pop' antes de que Tonks con todos sus accesorios desaparecieran de la habitación y Sirius pudiera abrir la puerta. Remus lo miró con un gesto interrogante, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de regresar a su asiento.

Después de frotarse varias veces la frente en la zona donde la puerta lo había impactado, Remus se dirigió a la pequeña cantina que Sirius tenía y se sirvió un poco de whisky. Ese simple hecho y el silencio que le siguió, le bastaron a Sirius para notar que algo malo estaba pasando. El intento de sonrisa con que lo saludó fue una muestra inequívoca de la gravedad del asunto. Tal vez para aquellos que no lo conocían tan bien como él, todo eso pudo ser confundido con simple cansancio, o un rato de mal humor, pero él no se dejaba engañar.

La última vez que lo había visto así, fue al enterrase del peligro que corrían James y Lily; el pensamiento lo hizo moverse inquieto en el sillón. Se sirvió también una copa y estaba punto de hablar, cuando Tonks apareció envuelta en su túnica de Auror y ya sin rastros de su ajuar de novia, a excepción de las botas.

Con un 'lo siento' más, se le echó en los brazos a Remus dándole un beso en la nariz dejando que su cabello, que volvía a su poco convencional color rosa, brillara a la luz del sol de la tarde.

—Gracias, pero el golpe fue en la frente —le dijo Remus a Tonks, con una débil sonrisa, y ésta procedió a besarle la frente, y luego los labios.

—Seguramente también te golpeaste aquí —susurró Tonks acariciando los labios de Remus con su dedo índice. Él tronó la boca con un gesto divertido y ambos trataron de ignorar el exagerado carraspeo de Sirius.

—Tengo que ir a entregar un reporte para Scrimgeour, pero no tardo, regresaré a tiempo para ir a comer —se giró rumbo a la puerta y antes de salir se dio un golpe en la frente—. ¡Auch! ¡Casi lo olvido! —Sacó su varita y con un golpe a su anillo dejó la piedra de éste nuevamente convertida en una mariposa—. ¡Me muero porque todos puedan ver mi anillo!

Remus bajó la mirada y la sonrisa que trató de fingir quedó convertida en una mueca de incomodidad.

—¿Estás bien, Remus? —preguntó Tonks regresando hasta donde su prometido se encontraba. Él asintió, y finalmente, ella, no muy convencida, tuvo que resignarse a la idea de que momentáneamente, debía conformarse con esa respuesta. Se marchó con los labios apretados y una mirada preocupada que dejó a Sirius con un extraño sentimiento de orgullo: también Tonks ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para intuir que algo andaba mal.

Remus se quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta que se acababa de cerrar y por la que Tonks había salido. Dio un largo trago a su bebida y apretó tan fuerte la copa que fue un milagro que ésta no se rompiese. El trago siguiente pareció dolerle como si se tratara de ácido sulfúrico y no de whisky.

Finalmente, Remus se dejó caer en un sillón y clavo la vista en la pequeña mesa de centro de caoba como si quisiera memorizarla para más tarde hacer otra igual. Cuando solamente cinco minutos después se levantó para dejar su copa vacía sobre la mesa, se inclinó hasta el suelo y levantó un pequeño botón forrado de satén blanco.

Con el botón entre sus dedos interrogó a Sirius con la mirada.

—Se supone que tú no debías ver eso… aunque me imagino que siendo solo un botón no importa… De cualquier modo no le digas a Tonks que lo viste. Las mujeres siempre se vuelven locas con estas cosas, ¿recuerdas a Lily días antes de la boda?... ¡Rayos con la mujer! Se volvía una fiera por cualquier cosa —recordó Sirius sonriendo—. Aunque James no se quedaba atrás, casi no hablaba, y cuando lo hacía parecía estar punto de vomitar. Afortunadamente se relajó bastante en su despedida de soltero… ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? —Exclamó golpeándose la frente—. Tenemos que organizar una despedida para el viejo Moony.

Remus se levantó y se dirigió a una de las ventanas, dándole la espalda a su amigo. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su descolorido pantalón y Sirius esperó pacientemente hasta que él sintiera deseos de hablar.

—Estuve con Dumbledore esta mañana. Parece que podré olvidarme de hacer guardias por un tiempo… Me dijo que tiene otra cosa en mente para mí.

—¿Algo interesante? —le preguntó Sirius con desinterés. Escuchó una risa ronca y breve de Remus.

—Podría decirse. Desde que localizamos a Greyback, Dumbledore ha estado muy interesado en sus movimientos. Hoy me dijo que necesitaba a una persona de confianza para que se infiltrara en su grupo y lo mantuviera informado.

—Él no… —murmuró Sirius dudando. Sabía que Dumbledore estimaba mucho a Remus, no lo creía capaz de enviarlo a la 'boca del lobo', _literalmente_.

—¿Quién mejor que yo? —le dijo sin voltearse.

—Por supuesto te negaste…

Remus soltó una risita ronca y amarga —Es mi deber. Para eso estoy dentro de la Orden. Tal vez Dumbledore tenga razón y estando ahí podré hacer algo para prevenir nuevos ataques… tal vez… consiga evitar que personas inocentes tengan que cargar con esta maldición —murmuró casi para si mismo.

A Sirius le resultó imposible no encontrar su tono muy parecido al que minutos antes Tonks había empleado al tratar de convencerse de que sólo con decir la verdad conseguiría el tan ansiado perdón.

Aquella era una estupidez monumental. ¿Qué rayos pensaba Dumbledore al elegir precisamente a Remus para algo así? En cuanto Tonks se enterara…

—Tonks no va estar de acuerdo.

—Es una decisión mía —recalcó fríamente y sin poder disimular los puños apretados dentro de los bolsillos.

—Me imagino que ella tiene algunos derechos para influir en tus decisiones, después de todo va a ser tu esposa.

—Ya no —declaró Remus con la voz ronca, y aunque se dio la vuelta, no se atrevió a mirar a Sirius a la cara—. No por ahora, por lo menos. No sería justo casarme con ella y después dejarla. Creo que es mejor así —añadió acercándose a la botella de whisky para servirse otra copa—. Tal vez, cuando acabe con esto si ella aún piensa igual. Tal vez yo no… Quizás con el tiempo que estemos separados ella se de cuenta de que conmigo… solamente se estaba conformando —dejó el botón cerca de la botella y por un momento lo miró ociosamente.

—¿Conformando? —Gritó Sirius, fuera de sus cabales—. Ella _está_ enamorada de ti.

—Tal vez solamente está confundida. En el fondo es una buena persona y no le gusta la vida que lleva, tal vez cree que me quiere y en realidad lo único que busca es algo que la ayude a empezar de nuevo… Seguramente en este tiempo encontrará un hombre mejor que yo que la ayude y…

—¡Tú y tus _'tal vez'_ se pueden ir al infierno, Remus! ¡Si te estás acobardando no la pongas a ella ni a esta nueva misión de pretexto! Si alguien está confundido ese eres tú. ¡No! —le dijo cuando él trató de tomar nuevamente la palabra. Se acercó peligrosamente hacia él con expresión amenazante—. ¡No trates de hacerme creer que se está conformando porque sé como te mira, sé que te respeta y te admira tanto que te tiene en un maldito pedestal! ¡Yo acabo de verla disfrazada con ese vestido de novia preguntándose si te gustaría a ti! —Sirius le dio un empujón en el hombro que él trató de ignorar dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado—. Yo he visto como te cuida y te atiende, no te engañes haciéndote creer que es por mediocre o porque siente lástima por ti… No voy a permitir que le hagas esto, ¿entiendes?

—Es lo mejor para ella, es muy joven aún, no soportaría tantos meses esperándome sin saber si finalmente regresaré o no…

—Por supuesto que no le hará ninguna gracia la situación, pero porque sabrá el peligro que corres. A pesar de todo te puedo asegurar que para ella será mil veces mejor saberte lejos siendo ya tu mujer, que hacerlo si la dejas así. No la subestimes, Remus, ¿de verdad crees que se echará para atrás por eso, después de haber soportado este teatro por tanto tiempo? —le reclamó Sirius resistiendo el impulso de darle un golpe y hacerle ver de una vez que su exagerado sentido del deber, sus miedos o su absurda nobleza lo estaban haciendo rechazar la felicidad y causar al mismo tiempo la desdicha de otra persona.

Cuando miró a Remus a los ojos casi pudo ver en él al joven de dieciséis años que no podía disfrazar el inmenso deseo de creerle cuando le aseguraba que la muchacha que le gustaba no lo rechazaría al enterarse de su pequeño problema. Como lo había hecho veinte años atrás, le dio un golpe en el hombro obligándolo a perder el equilibrio, pero en ese momento él no respondió con una sonrisa como lo había hecho antes, sino con una mirada de coraje y rencor. Tal vez los años y las malas experiencias habían dañado irremediablemente su capacidad de soñar, pero en ese preciso momento se encontraba ante la disyuntiva de permitir que Tonks lo ayudara a recuperarla o bien de hacer que también ella la perdiera, y esta última era una opción que Sirius Black no le iba a permitir.

—¿De qué teatro hablas? —le preguntó Remus, y solamente entonces Sirius cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Con un suspiro que a medio camino se transformó en un sonoro bufido, Sirius recargó las manos en el respaldo de un sillón y lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de empezar a hablar. Después de eso, él no podría seguir dudando de Tonks, aunque quizás le daría un motivo más para alejarla. De cualquier modo, tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo.

Su historia empezó el mismo día en que encontró a Tonks en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, suspirando al creer que él jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella, y cómo poco tiempo después, Sirius la convenció de aprovechar la forma en que Remus malinterpretó aquella inocente conversación sobre los dientes de Tonks y dio por entendido que la muchacha llevaba una peligrosa doble vida.

De reojo observaba a Remus, que ya había tomado asiento enfrente de él, y en ocasiones sacudía lentamente la cabeza negándose a aceptar una palabra más de las que escuchaba. Una risa ronca y desesperada lo hizo levantarse cuando Sirius le afirmó que ella había sido capaz de realmente acudir a las sesiones de jugadores compulsivos como le había prometido.

Pasó por aquel día cuando Tonks le comunicó que iban a casarse y con lágrimas de desesperación le repitió una vez más, que era ella, quien no lo merecía y que deseaba decirle toda la verdad lo más pronto posible. Finalmente, ese mismo día, apenas minutos antes, cuando ella se había aparecido enfrente de él modelando su vestido de novia con los ojos bañados de ilusión y con la esperanza de ser perdonada porque él le había confesado que la amaba, y para ella eso era una prueba de que podría entender que había hecho todo eso por amor y que por amor merecía el perdón

Remus volvió a sentarse y recargando los codos sobre sus rodillas se revolvió el encanecido cabello de las sienes con inquietud. Le dirigió una esperanzadora mirada a Sirius y cuando este mantuvo el rostro serio y no soltó la risotada que le confirmaría a su amigo que acababa de jugarle una broma, volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo.

—No puedo creerlo… —susurró en voz muy baja.

—Comprenderás que una mujer que acepta pasar por una situación así, lo hace únicamente al estar plenamente segura de lo que siente.

Remus sacudió la cabeza y suspiró derrotado.

—Me tengo que ir. Por favor discúlpame con Tonks, dile que… que tuve un imprevisto y la buscaré en cuanto pueda —le dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Remus… —lo detuvo antes de salir—. Aunque tenga que llevarte a punta de varita, vas a casarte con ella.

Él no contestó siguió su camino sin siquiera detenerse, dejando a Sirius con una muy interesante batalla con su conciencia. Había hecho bien al decirle la verdad, había hecho bien al propiciar todo aquello, eran felices estando juntos… había hecho lo correcto… lo había hecho.

_**13. Demasiadas últimas veces.**_

Remus abrió la puerta de su renovada habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Apenas unos días atrás, él y Tonks habían pintado esa habitación. Ella había terminado con el rostro, el cuello y el pecho llenos de manchas de pintura de color azul. Con una de sus estruendosas carcajadas, Tonks había cambiado su cabello color ciruela a un tono azul idéntico al de la pintura que la cubría y se había recostado en esa misma cama mirando las recién pintadas paredes con satisfacción. Muy suavemente, Remus trató de quitarle las manchas de pintura de la cara con sus dedos. Luego lo intentó con las del cuello, y se detuvo cuando la notó sonrojarse mientras su mano acariciaba el lunar de su pecho que se asomaba por encima de la camiseta.

¿Cómo no lo notó entonces? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa e inquieta que ella se había puesto cuando trató de llevar su relación a otro nivel, aquella primera noche que durmieron juntos? Era verdad. Todo lo que le había dicho Sirius era verdad. Se giró un poco y se topó con la almohada vacía a su lado… Olía a ella. Se había acostumbrado tan rápido a dormir acompañado, a su aroma, a su presencia, a sus cuidados, a la idea de que realmente podía casarse con ella… se engañó a si mismo creyéndolo todo. Había notado mil detalles, pero los había pasado por alto, en un principio porque los consideró poco importantes, y después simplemente porque ya estaba lo suficientemente enamorado como para pretender no verlos.

No era difícil creer a cualquier hombre capaz de enamorarse de Nymphadora, pero ella… ¿Por qué iba una mujer joven, bonita, sana, con familia y sin mayores problemas a hacer todo eso por alguien como él?

Pasaron varias horas mientras recorría la habitación de lado a lado, meciéndose los cabellos con desesperación y aún apretando en su puño el pequeño botón blanco. Antes de que llegara a alguna conclusión escuchó ruidos en la planta baja y casi de inmediato en las escaleras, la puerta se abrió y Tonks apareció mordisqueando una galleta.

En cuanto ella notó su presencia le sonrió y le ofreció parte de la galleta que ya había mordido. Nunca le había parecido tan hermosa ni tan dulce como en ese momento, cuando ya no podía seguirse engañando más.

Antes de saber la verdad detrás de esa situación aparentemente perfecta para él, había logrado mantener a raya sus dudas e inseguridades. En ese momento una verdad era obvia: no la merecía.

La galleta que ella le metió en la boca le supo tan extrañamente amarga que le costó trabajo tragarla, sobre todo cuando ella ya lo abrazaba y le besaba las mejillas y los labios con naturalidad. Tonks le acariciaba el cabello de la nuca cuando él le tomó las muñecas con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido y se separó de ella.

—Sirius me dijo que tuviste algo que hacer —le dijo Tonks sonriendo incómodamente y tratando no darle importancia a lo que acababa de pasar. Se quitó las migajas de los labios antes de sentarse en la cama—. Fui a ver a mis papás, pero sólo me quedé un rato, estaba muy cansada y pensé que vendrías aquí cuando terminaras, qué bueno que ya llegaste. ¿Ya comiste?

—No… —contestó de mal modo sin mirarla— No tengo hambre —suavizó su tono.

—¿Te sientes bien? Aún estabas muy débil, no debiste volver a trabajar tan pronto, Dumbledore hubiera entendido…—se puso de pie y se acercó a él, mirándolo con preocupación.

Fue entonces cuando Remus cometió el grave error de verla a los ojos: oscuros y brillantes, llenos de vida y angustiados. Por un breve instante se imaginó como lucirían esos mismos ojos si reflejaran lástima y la simple visión lo quemó.

—¡No, Nymphadora! —le gritó empujándola lejos de él—.No siempre que estoy cansado es por la maldita luna llena, ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió muy levemente y luego se encogió de hombros rascándose una ceja —Creo que es mejor que hoy me vaya a mi departamento. Nos vemos mañana… descansa —le susurró de lejos y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Remus la vio acercarse a la puerta sin hacerle un solo reproche, y una parte de él se rindió, no supo que parte ni a que exactamente se estaba rindiendo, pero mecánicamente avanzó hasta ella y sin pensarlo la abrazó, hundió la nariz entre su cabello y quiso decirle que él no la merecía, pero que a pesar de eso la amaba y nada deseaba más que hacerla feliz, quiso decirle lo mucho que le agradecía toda la felicidad que le había dado en esos días… quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero sus labios se negaban a cooperar.

—Lo siento, Tonks. No quise… Tuve un mal día —se justificó. Sin necesidad de verla supo que ya le sonreía de nuevo.

—No importa, ¿quieres que me vaya para que descanses mejor?— le preguntó amablemente mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus cálidas manos. Remus no quería dejarla ir, y un simple «no» se le escapó—. Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no te das un baño mientras te traigo un emparedado y un poco de leche?

El solamente asintió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de que Tonks desapareciera de la habitación. Ella era demasiado buena para él… era demasiado buena para cualquier hombre… pero cualquier otro podría hacerla feliz, él no.

Tomó una larga ducha deseando que el agua pudiera hacerlo digno de ella, que pudiera borrar lo que había pasado aquel día. De algún modo, el hecho de tener que convivir con Greyback y su colonia parecía menos importante que lo relacionado con Tonks.

Cuando salió del baño encontró sobre el buró una charola con un vaso de leche y un emparedado, ella se había quedado dormida esperándolo. Le acarició la mejilla muy suavemente para no despertarla y le besó el cabello. La cubrió con una manta y se acostó a su lado, la abrazó y pocos minutos después ella se dio la vuelta para recargarse en su pecho. Remus sintió que, muy despacio, se formaba un nudo en su garganta cuando entendió que no había forma de eternizar ese momento: aquella sería la última noche que pasaría con Nymphadora Tonks.

OoOoO

En algún momento, Tonks dejó de estar cómoda, sintió mucho frío y su almohada ya no le resultó agradable. Vagamente recordaba que Remus se había acostado a su lado la noche anterior, pero en ese momento no sentía el suave arrullo de su respiración, de modo que cuando un rayo de sol le dio directamente sobre los ojos tuvo que despertar. Remus terminaba de abotonarse la túnica y se disculpó por haberla despertado, sin siquiera mirarla. Antes de salir a toda prisa le pidió que lo excusara con sus padres porque no podría ir a comer con ellos esa tarde ya que tenía guardia; ella se quedó enredada en las mantas, con la mirada fija en la puerta que acababa de cerrarse sin comprender que estaba pasando.

Eran casi las nueve y también ella tenía que presentarse a trabajar en el ministerio, a menos que deseara recibir otra reprimenda por sus constantes retrasos. Suspiró y acarició la almohada vacía a su lado. Algo le pasaba… tal vez estaba enfermo, pero no creyó oportuno presionarlo. De pronto sintió escalofríos y se levantó de golpe: ¿y si él ya lo sabía todo?

Se rió nerviosamente. Era absurdo, solamente Sirius podía habérselo dicho, y podía jurar que él estaba casi tan interesado como ella en que su relación con Remus culminara con un _«si, acepto». _¡De lo que ese hombre era capaz por tener un ahijado con su nombre! Aunque pensándolo bien, _Sirius Lupin_… no sonaba tan mal.

Probablemente Remus estaba cansado y ella estaba exagerando. Lo que debía preocuparla más en ese momento era el poder encontrar la forma de decirle la verdad, ya no podía esperar más. Se imaginó que ese mal paso que tenía que dar podía comparase con una cita con el dentista: era muy doloroso antes, pero pasado el momento todo mejoraría, él la perdonaría y ya no habría más secretos. Le había dicho que nada que ella le dijera lo haría respetarla o quererla menos, le había dicho que nada cambiaría sus planes, y él siempre cumplía su palabra.

Aquella tarde mientras escuchaba el insistente parloteo de su madre sobre los preparativos que debían hacerse para la boda, ella solamente pudo concentrarse en la enorme urgencia que tenía por sentirse libre contando la verdad. Desafortunadamente, durante los siguientes días difícilmente tuvo la oportunidad de estar con su prometido más de veinte minutos. Las guardias, el trabajo, los viajes e incluso el clima, parecían empeñarse en impedirles esa conversación pendiente.

El humor de Remus parecía haber mejorado y casi podía decirse que era el mismo de antes, aunque no había tenido el tiempo de comprobarlo. En aquellos días, Tonks tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar lo fácil y rápido que le había resultado acostumbrarse a compartir una cama con Remus; sobre todo echaba de menos las noches que habían pasado en su departamento, en su vieja cama individual, ya que el tamaño era el ideal para ambos, en la escandalosa cama de Grimmauld Place o incluso en la matrimonial de la habitación de Remus siempre les sobraba espacio.

Una calurosa tarde de junio, Tonks esperaba el regreso de su prometido tras una ausencia de varios días y, acompañada por Sirius, trataba de que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible. Estaba nerviosa, llevaba una bolsa de caramelos con ella y los atacaba sin misericordia ante la mirada escrutadora de Sirius. Durante los últimos días él no cesaba de hacerle preguntas, aparentemente casuales, que lograban ponerla nerviosa: ¿cómo van los preparativos para la boda?, ¿Remus te ha escrito?, ¿todo va bien?

Quizás ya había convivido demasiado con Moody y la paranoia de éste era contagiosa. Incluso cuando ella y su madre se habían quedado solas por un momento, y ésta, de forma inocente le preguntó cómo había sido su primera cita con Remus, Tonks se sobresaltó imaginando que trataba de hacerla confesar. Con seguridad eran simplemente los nervios por la boda, después de todo, casarse es algo que pasa una sola vez en la vida… a menos claro que se trate del baterista de alguna banda de rock o de alguna otra celebridad. Afortunadamente ella era una bruja común y corriente y planeaba seguir casada el resto de su vida con el mismo hombre, con ese hombre que acababa de llegar a la sala de Grimmauld Place.

Tonks se sorprendió cuando Remus la invitó a comer y en menos de treinta segundos ya tenía sus cosas en un brazo y con el otro se colgaba feliz del brazo de Remus. Estaba tan feliz que ignoró el frío saludo entre Sirius y Remus.

Durante el breve paseo que dieron hasta llegar al restaurante Tonks estuvo muy callada y con cada paso planeaba una forma distinta de contarle sobre aquel mal entendido y con cada paso también, se planteaba un escenario distinto, el mejor era aquel donde él se soltaba a reír aliviado y le decía sonriendo que la amaba más que nunca; estaba otro menos agradable en el que Remus se molestaba por tantas mentiras y ella tenía que batallar para conseguir su perdón… y claro, había uno más, Tonks se detuvo repentinamente al imaginarlo: él no la perdonaba o simplemente le decía que ella merecía algo mejor y la dejaba.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Remus retrocediendo hasta el sitio donde ella se había detenido.

No, él la quería, no la iba a dejar, tal vez se enojaría, tal vez perdería parte de su confianza, pero ya se encargaría después de recuperarla, todo estaría bien. Se apretó nuevamente a su brazo, esta vez con más fuerza, como si quisiera mandarle la sutil señal de que ya no le sería tan fácil deshacerse de ella.

Llegaron al restaurante y el portamonedas de Tonks se deslizó del bolsillo de su chaqueta sin que ella lo notara, justo cuando Remus jalaba una silla para que ella se sentara. El hombre que ocupaba la mesa de al lado, se inclinó para levantarlo y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa, pero ella apenas y le murmuró un suave «gracias» sin siquiera mirarlo.

Remus pidió solamente un pasta, Tonks consciente de que él insistiría en pagar la cuenta ordenó una ensalada muy sencilla y mientras llegaban los alimentos tomó la mano con la que él jugueteaba con la servilleta.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—Muy bien —contestó secamente y con el pretexto de mirar la hora separó su mano.

—No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de platicar últimamente… —comentó nerviosamente. Él evitó mirarla a los ojos y Tonks creyó que era lo mejor, no se sentía capaz de sostenerle la mirada—. Tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿recuerdas? —añadió rápidamente.

Remus asintió y clavó la mirada en el hombre que había levantado el portamonedas de Tonks y que seguía mirándola con descaro. Era joven, muy guapo y no hacía el menor esfuerzo por disimular que trataba de llamar su atención, tenía una sonrisa engreída y en resumen, Tonks los juzgó más atractivo que inteligente. Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y se inclinó en la mesa para darle un rápido beso en los labios a Remus, le divertía saberlo celoso, pero no quería que dudara ni por un momento de que solamente deseaba estar con él.

—Bueno, de hecho ahora tenemos dos conversaciones pendientes, no te importa si yo empiezo ¿verdad? —le aclaró con una sonrisa extraña, y esforzándose en ignorar el coqueteo de su rival que no había disminuido por la muestra de afecto de Tonks hacia él. No esperó a que ella contestara—. Ya no haré más guardias; Dumbledore me encomendó algo más interesante.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó emocionada mientras el mesero colocaba enfrente de ella un plato de ensalada—. ¿Qué harás?

Tonks tomó su tenedor y empezó a jugar con un trozo de tomate, pero no tuvo oportunidad de llevárselo a la boca, en cuanto Remus empezó a hablar las nauseas se apoderaron de ella y le impidieron comer.

Después de murmurar un sencillo hechizo para que su conversación no fuera escuchada por los demás, Remus le contó que iba a infiltrarse en la colonia de Greyback, viviría entre ellos tratando de no ser descubierto y daría a la Orden del Fénix la información necesaria para prevenir ataques y anticiparse a sus planes. Todo lo había dicho tan casualmente que cualquiera habría jurado que simplemente organizaba un día de campo.

Tonks dejó el tenedor y trato de controlar el temblor de su mano para tomar el vaso de agua y beber un poco, su boca estaba seca y no se creía capaz de hablar antes de refrescarse un poco. Remus comía tranquilamente y parecía más preocupado por distribuir la salsa sobre su pasta que por lo que iba a hacer.

—Pero… —susurró aún con el vaso cerca de los labios— eso suena muy peligroso.

—No para mí —contestó mirándola fugazmente—. Es decir, cualquier otro correría el peligro de ser mordido, pero en mi caso, no es así.

—Pero —insistió—esa gente es peligrosa y…

—Pensé que estabas convencida de que _yo_ no soy peligroso —dijo, esta vez mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Tú no lo eres, pero ellos… —declaró de inmediato Tonks.

—Ellos son como yo, si ellos son peligrosos, yo también lo soy —le explicó con obviedad, como si tratara de hacerla comprender que de cualquier modo que se sumaran uno y uno, el resultado siempre sería igual a dos.

—Pero te podrían descubrir —dijo después de suspirar derrotada.

—No soy un novato, Tonks. Tenme un poco de confianza. En realidad se trata de algo muy sencillo, pero me dará la oportunidad de ser más útil —la miró por unos instantes pero el intento de sonrisa que ella se esforzó en dibujar en su rostro no debió convencerlo—. Para eso estamos en la Orden, lo entiendes, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió y tragó saliva con discreción. Reprimió la urgencia de insistir en lo peligroso de aquella misión, porque dado el tono de su voz y su mirada seria, entendió que él ya había tomado la decisión y que si trataba de presionar solamente lograría que la tachara de inmadura o poco comprometida.

Pasaron varios minutos en medio de un incomodo silencio y Tonks apenas empezaba a recordar la conversación que ella aún tenía pendiente, cuando Remus miró el reloj con un ligero gesto de sorpresa.

—Es muy tarde, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, como te imaginarás, me esperan unos días muy ocupados, Dumbledore quiere que empiece cuanto antes y hay muchos detalles que pulir antes de marcharme.

Tonks asintió nuevamente y sin una palabra extra, salieron del restaurante y caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que tuvieron que despedirse, ella volvería a Grimmauld Place antes de su guardia de esa noche y él tenía algunas cosas que arreglar antes de emprender un nuevo viaje ese mismo día. Remus se despidió precipitadamente y ella tuvo que atrapar su brazo para evitar que se marchara antes de poder darle un prolongado abrazo y susurrarle un «te amo» al oído que él contestó con una sencilla caricia en su mejilla.

Tonks se quedó parada en el mismo sitio hasta que vio a Remus desaparecer al dar la vuelta en una esquina.

—Cuídate —le suplicó cuando ya no la podía escuchar.

Regresó caminando muy despacio y esforzándose por no pensar en todas las cosas que podían salir mal en una misión como esa. Era muy arriesgado y aún antes de empezar ya estaba segura de que no volvería a tener un minuto de paz hasta que eso terminara.

El peligro nunca la había asustado, era Auror después de todo y sabía que en su carrera el riesgo era algo cotidiano, más cuando se formaba también parte de la Orden, pero en ese momento, Tonks comprendió que estaba preparada para enfrentar el peligro si era ella quien lo corría, pero no lo estaba para aceptar que alguien a quien amaba se expusiera así. No iba a soportar saberlo lejos y sobre todo saberlo en peligro.

Cuando minutos más tarde se lo contó a Sirius esté no pareció sorprenderse, aunque le aseguró que no estaba enterado de nada y la bombardeó a preguntas: ¿Le había contado finalmente la verdad? ¿Habían cambiado los planes para la boda? ¿Habían discutido?

Cuando Tonks le aclaró que no había tenido oportunidad de decirle nada, que no habían discutido y que ni siquiera habían hablado de la boda, Sirius se inquietó, o por lo menos eso le pareció a ella. Lo único que él pudo aconsejarle fue que lo apoyará y que no lo presionara. La fuerza que ella necesitaba en ese momento, la tuvo cuando escuchó a Sirius asegurarle que Remus la quería de verdad y que podía ser tan necio como constante en sus sentimientos.

También él quiso tranquilizarla restándole peligro a lo que Remus tenía que hacer pero ella no se consoló con eso, menos aún cuando al pensar en su boda vio distante la posibilidad de que se llevara a cabo en la fecha señalada. Había estado tan preocupada por la misión de Remus que hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido pensaren algo más. Miró su anillo de compromiso con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación e inconscientemente lo acercó a su pecho.

Aquella fue la última vez que se preocupó por su boda con Remus Lupin.

OoOoO

Sirius observó como Tonks salía con unos pasos lentos y pesados, totalmente atípicos en ella. La muchacha le inspiró una gran ternura y hubiera deseado asegurarle que todo saldría bien y que pronto conseguiría su final feliz, pero si antes debido a la guerra no podía haberlo hecho, menos podía hacerlo en ese momento, cuando además de los peligros que todos se veían obligados a enfrentar, debían también luchar contra la inseguridad y el complejo de mártir de Remus, que resultaban ser unos enemigos probablemente más persistentes y temibles que el mismo Voldemort.

Tenía que hacer algo más de lo que ya había hecho, después de todo, Remus y Tonks se encontraban en esa situación por él y a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, las cosas ya estaban fuera de control. Necesitaba arreglar esa situación, porque se sentía responsable; necesitaba darle a ella un motivo para esperar y a él uno para regresar a salvo.

Desgraciadamente, para eso necesitaba primero saber que rayos estaba planeando Remus, porque no le había dicho a Tonks que ya estaba enterado de todo, ni había cancelado su boda. Algo estaba tramando y ese _algo_ no le gustaría a él y mucho menos a Tonks.

Sirius se cansó de esperar que aquella tarde Remus tocara a la puerta de Grimmauld Place, y cuando ya anochecía temió que se marchara sin darle la oportunidad de hablar con él, de modo que ya que la montaña no iba hacia él, él iría hacia la montaña… o lo haría _Padfoot_. Agradeció la oportunidad de un poco de aire fresco, ya estaba harto del encierro y de que su poca utilidad para la Orden hiciera que su mejor papel fuera el de Celestina. En unos segundos adoptó la forma de un enorme perro negro y con un paso decidido y veloz se dirigió a la casa de Remus.

Disfrutó de cada minuto del paseo y de cada golpe que el aire le daba en el rostro, del ruido, e incluso de los empujones que recibía cuando caminaba por alguna calle muy transitada. Estaba harto del encierro y mentalmente le agradeció a su amigo el brindarle un buen pretexto para salir. La casa de Remus no había cambiado mucho desde la temporada que él había pasado ahí, hacía ya un año. La fachada lucía igual de abandonada y fría, y encontró el mismo hueco en el piso que le permitía colarse hasta el sótano sin ser notado. No había ningún tipo de protección en esa parte de la casa, y eso solamente él y Remus lo sabían. Recobró su forma original en el mismo sótano y fue al entrar al salón que empezó a notar los cambios: pintura, cortinas, ventanas abiertas, nuevos cuadros, e incluso un par de floreros con media docena de margaritas ya marchitas. En cada detalle podía adivinarse la mano de Tonks y sus esfuerzos por ir convirtiendo aquella casa olvidada en su futuro nuevo hogar.

En el perchero aún estaba el abrigo y la bufanda que la muchacha había usado días atrás. Aún estaba analizando los cambios cuando escuchó el ruido de pasos provenientes de las escaleras. Remus lo miraba desde la planta alta, con una maleta en la mano y un gesto de reproche.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó molesto.

—Pensé que te irías sin despedirte… evidentemente tenía razón —añadió Sirius, mirando la maleta

—Tengo prisa. Fue muy arriesgado que salieras así, pudieron descubrirte —dijo bajando las escaleras.

—Hablé con Tonks —continuó Sirius como si no lo hubiera escuchado—. Aún no le has dicho. ¿Ya pensaste lo que vas a hacer? —le preguntó con aparente calma, sentándose en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea.

—No puedo casarme con ella… —le dijo Remus después de tomarse un largo rato para pensar en su respuesta.

—Habla con Dumbledore y dile que no puedes…

—Es mi deber —lo interrumpió enérgicamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡No es tu maldito deber! ¡Tu deber es casarte con Tonks, tener hijos y educarlos! ¡Eso es lo que el mundo espera de ti, no que te conviertas en un maldito héroe o mártir! —explotó Sirius.

—¿Crees que James y Lily pensaban así, Sirius?

—De haberlo hecho aún estarían aquí… con su hijo, viéndolo crecer…—le grito Sirius dando un golpe con el puño cerrado en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba.

—De haber pensado así ni siquiera Harry seguiría vivo, y las cosas estarían mucho pero de lo que ya se encuentran —le gritó también él de mal modo, antes de reanudar su camino a la puerta.

—¿Y qué hay de Tonks? —se puso de pie y lo detuvo ya casi en la puerta— ¿Cómo piensas que reaccionará cuando le digas que cambiaste de opinión y ya no quieres casarte con ella?

Remus se quedó parado en el mismo sitio, como si acabara de ser víctima de un petrificus. Soltó una risita leve y ronca.

—Hoy mientras comía con Tonks un muchachito le coqueteó descaradamente. Era joven, bien parecido, con buena ropa y seguramente su mayor problema en ese momento era el encontrar la forma de deshacerse de mí para poder acercarse a ella —le contó con aire distraído—. Mientras veía los esfuerzos que el tipo hacía por llamar su atención no pude evitar pensar que ella merece a alguien así. Nymphadora es muy bonita, joven, inteligente… no le faltarán oportunidades. Con un poco de tiempo, tal vez sea ella quien ya no quiera casarse conmigo —contestó con una extraña sonrisa.

—No cuentes con eso. Ella te estará esperando sin importar la estupidez que estés planeando. Tonks te va a esperar no importa cuantos _Tipos Perfectos_ encuentre en su camino, no serás tú y para ella ese será el mayor defecto posible. Ya sabes como son las mujeres enamoradas: jamás creerá que alguien pueda estar a la altura de su querido Moony —le aseguró con un gesto teatral.

—No lo sé. Lo único que puedo asegurarte, Sirius, es que a nadie le importa tanto la felicidad de Tonks como a mí. Te prometo que haré lo que sea mejor para ella.

Sirius no tuvo tiempo de decirle que probablemente lo que él _creyera mejor_ para Tonks no lo era en realidad, Remus ya se había marchado y lo único que obtuvo como despedida fue el leve crujir de la puerta al cerrarse.

Para su disgusto, tuvo que aceptar que Remus tenía razón en lo referente a James y Lily. Tenía razón y odiaba que fuera así. No quería perder a más gente a causa de la guerra, especialmente si se trataba de personas que tenían a alguien en casa esperándolos, como James y Lily, o como Remus. Si alguien debía arriesgar la vida ese era él, que a fin de cuentas no tenía por quien vivir. Harry era solamente su ahijado, eran James y Lily los que deberían estar vivos a su lado, fue él quien debió haber muerto para que esa familia no se separara. Era él quien debía arriesgar la vida, no Remus que finalmente tenía una oportunidad para ser feliz.

Se dejó caer en el mismo sillón y soltó un largo suspiro de molestia. No lo sabía, pero aquella fue la última ocasión que tuvo para tratar de llevar a feliz término el mal entendido que había propiciado meses atrás.

_**14. La confianza es de cristal.**_

Tonks abrió los ojos sintiéndose muy confundida y terriblemente adolorida. Le llevó un par de minutos entender donde estaba, y varios más recordar porqué estaba ahí. Había una reunión de la Orden, ella quería estar a tiempo porque Remus regresaría ese día de su viaje y quería hablar con él, pero cuando finalmente lo vio, estaba demasiado ocupado preparando un reporte para Dumbledore y apenas pudieron saludarse.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los demás y luego un mensaje de Snape preguntando por Sirius, casi seguido de otro avisando que Harry y varios de sus amigos se habían escapado de Hogwarts y estaban en problemas en el Ministerio. Después Moody y Remus habían discutido con Sirius, porque éste insistía en acompañarlos a buscar a Harry.

Lo último que recordaba con claridad era que todos, incluido Sirius, habían llegado al Ministerio y habían encontrado a varios mortífagos amenazando a los chicos, ella terminó luchando contra Bellatrix Lestrange y después de eso su mente era una página en blanco.

—_Remus_… —susurró automáticamente. Dirigió una mirada a su alrededor pero se encontraba totalmente sola. Él no estaba a su lado y eso solamente podía indicar que también había sido herido o...

La urgencia de saber si Remus se encontraba a salvo se apoderó de ella y la impulso a levantarse de la cama. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y la cabeza, pero eso no la iba a detener. Estaba quitándose la manta de las piernas cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Nymphadora Tonks? —dijo la voz de su madre, que antes de terminar de hablar ya estaba a su lado obligándola a seguir acostada y cubriéndola con las mantas.

—Remus… —insistió ella tratando en vano de ponerse de pie—. Tengo que saber si está bien, yo…

—Cálmate, hija. Está bien. Él mismo te trajo, estuvo aquí hasta esta mañana cuando los sanadores nos aseguraron que ya estabas fuera de peligro, pero luego Dumbledore lo necesitó y tuvo que marcharse —Andrómeda dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar—. No sé en que estén metidos…

—Mamá…

—No, no. No quiero saberlo —la interrumpió bruscamente—. Confío en ti. Pero, por favor cuídate, ¿quieres? No le dije a tu padre que te habían herido… Afortunadamente ya estás bien porque si no te hubieras recuperado él no me lo habría perdonado jamás…

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

—Ya pasó —le sonrió Andrómeda mientras le acariciaba una mejilla—. Ahora descansa, los sanadores dicen que aún estás muy débil. Remus no debe tardar —le dijo antes de sentarse a su lado alborotándole el cabello como cuando era niña.

A pesar de que trató de evitarlo, Tonks se quedó dormida muy poco tiempo después y al despertar, la silla que su madre había ocupado estaba vacía. Encontró una nota sobre el buró explicándole que regresaba a casa porque no quería preocupar a Ted, pero que estaría con ella en cuanto pudiera. Al reverso del mismo trozo de papel, garabateó su respuesta y le aseguró que no era necesario que fuera a verla, se sentía muy bien y seguramente saldría pronto para poder ver a su padre y calmarlo. Le pidió a uno de los sanadores que enviaran la nota y se acomodó para esperar a Remus.

Pero Remus no llegó.

A la mañana siguiente, la visitó Kingsley quien después de ser acosado a preguntas sobre lo que había pasado en el Ministerio, terminó confesándole que Sirius había muerto a manos de Lestrange poco después de que ella perdiera el sentido. Tonks se dejó caer en la almohada y contuvo la náusea mientras trataba de calentarse los dedos de las manos que, por alguna razón, se le estaban congelando. Egoístamente no sintió mucho consuelo cuando Kingsley le aseguró que todos los demás estaban bien y que solamente habían sufrido heridas menores.

A los pocos minutos, Kingsley, en un acto de delicadeza la dejó sola, y ella pudo enterrar el rostro en la almohada y derramar algunas lágrimas. Le hubiera gustado tanto que en ese momento Remus la abrazara y la consolara, o ser ella quien pudiera confortarlo. Quería estar con él, adivinar como se sentía tan solo con mirarlo. Aquel día también lo esperó en vano, ni siquiera la nota que la hubiera calmado un poco llegó.

Al día siguiente la dieron de alta y dejó San Mungo por su propio pie y totalmente sola. Se detuvo unos segundos antes de salir a la calle esperando que de pronto apareciera Remus y la llevara del brazo hasta su casa… a la casa de ambos.

La esperanza de encontrarlo en su departamento se desvaneció tan rápido como un suspiro. Se dio una larga ducha y al salir tomó pluma y papel y escribió dos cartas. La primera fue para Remus, pero ni su desesperación, ni su ansiedad, le dictaron las palabras que quería plasmar en el papel. Tardó un largo rato antes de saber que escribir, ya que estaba consciente de que no podía ser tan explícita como deseaba.

_Remus,_

_Me gustaría verte, sé que en estos días estás muy ocupado pero espero que encuentres un momento para mí. _

_Siento mucho lo que pasó. _

_Te extraño, y también lo extraño a él. _

_T_.

La dobló cuidadosamente antes de enviarla y después preparó una rápida nota para sus padres avisándoles que los visitaría al día siguiente.

Cuando se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones de su sala a esperar, recordó a Moony y se levantó a buscar su alimento mientras, como siempre, le platicaba al pez todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Desgraciadamente cuando ya empezaba a espolvorear algunas de las hojuelas de alimento dentro de la pecera, descubrió que Monny flotaba inerte en el agua.

Trató en vano de dar algunos golpecitos con los dedos al cristal de la pecera, el animalito no se movió. Finalmente lo tomó en su mano y le dio un suave masaje a un lado de las pequeñas aletas antes de colocarlo nuevamente en el agua, pero seguía inerte. Se sentó en el sillón abrazándose las piernas y por alguna razón el sentir la suavidad de su pijama de franela la hizo explotar en llanto. Había sido una estúpida. Debió pedirle a su madre que fuera a su departamento a darle de comer a Monny, ahora ya era muy tarde: estaba muerto por su culpa, por su irresponsabilidad. Si no hubiera pasado esos días en San Mungo, Moony estaría meneando su aleta alegremente mientras ella le contaba lo que había hecho por la mañana. Si no hubiera sido tan incompetente como para permitir que Bellatrix Lestrange la hiriera de forma tan absurda... Si hubiera sido más hábil, Bellatrix y Sirius nunca se habrían enfrentado y él aún estaría vivo.

_También Sirius estaba muerto por su culpa_. Por un momento imaginó que había sido Remus y no Sirius quien perdió la vida y el dolor la paralizó.

Sus sollozos se hicieron más continuos y fuertes cuando la imagen del pececito le recordó lo sola que estaba. Tal vez Remus también la creía culpable de la muerte de Sirius y era esa la verdadera razón por la que no quería verla o escribirle. No encontraba otra explicación. Se quedó dormida cuando las lágrimas se le agotaron y el cansancio la venció. Despertó en el mismo sillón, con los ojos rojos y dolor de cabeza, muy cerca del mediodía. No había recibido una respuesta de Remus.

Decidió ir a la Madriguera, y en cuanto Molly le abrió la puerta y la miró con un gesto de maternal preocupación supo que no había sido la mejor idea.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, querida? Estaba muy preocupada por ti —le dijo tomándola de la mano y empujándola hasta la cocina, donde la sentó sin darle tiempo para decir una sola palabra.

—Estoy bien, Molly, gracias. No fue nada serio —contestó, cuando la mujer colocaba una enorme taza de té caliente frente a ella—. Pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte y saber si hay algo nuevo.

—Mañana por la noche hay una reunión después dejar a Harry. Será aquí… —comentó Molly mientras fregaba una olla sin magia.

—Si, me dijo Kingsley… —dio un trago a su taza y luego añadió tratando de sonar casual—: ¿Has visto a Remus?

—No, parece que ha estado muy ocupado últimamente… —le dijo mirándola por encima del hombro; luego, como si acabara de comprender algo se giró para verla de frente y la estudió por un rato—. ¡Oh! Ya veo —exclamó al fin sentándose a su lado—. Has estado llorando. Discutieron, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso?

—No, no. Es simplemente que no hemos podido vernos desde… desde ese día, y no sé cómo está… y… —trató de explicarle. Creía no haberle mentido al decir que no habían discutido. En realidad no lo habían hecho, pero por alguna razón estaba segura de que Remus sí estaba molesto con ella. Quizás por lo de Sirius.

—Me imagino como te sientes. Supongo que debes estar muy preocupada por la misión que Dumbledore le encomendó —le dijo dándole palmaditas en la mano. Tonks asintió flojamente—. Es difícil aceptar que alguien a quien quieres corra un peligro así —Molly soltó un largo suspiro—. Arthur y yo hablamos mucho antes de regresar a la Orden, pero creímos que a pesar de los peligros, era lo mejor que podíamos hacer por el futuro de los chicos. No te preocupes, querida, Remus es un mago muy capaz y sabrá cuidarse. Sé que no son los mejores tiempos para una relación, pero ustedes saldrán adelante, ya lo verás.

—Gracias, Molly. Tengo que ver a mis papás. Si ves a Remus, dile que… No, no le digas nada. Nos vemos. —se despidió.

La casa de sus padres estaba muy alejada de la Madriguera, aún se sentía muy débil pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y la mejor forma de ordenar sus pensamientos era con una larga caminata. Se repitió muchas veces las palabras de Molly: ella y Arthur habían tomado la decisión de regresar a la 0rden. Los dos lo habían hecho... por sus hijos. Los dos lo habían decidido, _como pareja_. Sus padres siempre tomaban las decisiones importantes juntos. Y Remus no había pensado en ella antes de aceptar esa locura.

Hablaría con él, le diría que no estaba de acuerdo y que no quería que lo hiciera. Iban a casarse, tenía derecho a decírselo.

Se sentó en la banca de un parque y volvió a preocuparla la idea de que Remus la culpara por la muerte de Sirius. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente: él no era así. Jamás la responsabilizaría por eso.

Tenía que hablar con él, decirle la verdad finalmente, pero sobre todo, que no quería que aceptara esa misión.

OoOoO

Remus miró su reloj y con pesar se convenció de que ya no podía retrasar más ese momento. Por días había logrado evitar a Tonks, a veces ayudado por compromisos reales, a veces por pretextos, pero consiguió mantenerse alejado. No podía dominar la culpa al recordar la forma en que la había abandonado en San Mungo, sin tener el valor de enterarla de la muerte de Sirius; ni siquiera había contestado la carta que ella le había enviado.

Aquella mañana, él mismo la había buscado sin éxito. Molly le había insistido demasiado para que le avisara de la siguiente reunión de la 0rden y de la charla que tenían planeada con los Dursley antes de que Harry se marchara con ellos. Aunque Molly le dijo que no recordaba si ella le había informado a Tonks, Remus estuvo seguro de que todo era una treta de la mujer para que él y Tonks se vieran. Desgraciadamente, Tonks no estaba en su departamento, en el Ministerio, ni en casa de sus padres y tuvo que conformarse con dejarle una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina en su departamento.

Lo tenía todo planeado: dejaría pasar unos días más y poco a poco le haría algunos comentarios para hacerle ver que ya no estaba seguro de estar con ella. Antes de marcharse con Greyback, Tonks ya estaría lo suficientemente decepcionada de él como para poder terminar su relación sin causarle mucho daño. Acabaría con cualquier rastro de admiración o respeto que ella pudiera sentir por él y la dejaría libre para empezar de nuevo.

Le había prometido a Sirius hacer lo mejor para ella y esa era una promesa que pensaba cumplir.

Esa tarde, al ver a Tonks a unos metros de distancia, sintió que toda su resolución flaqueaba, la encontró pálida y con los hombros caídos como si estuviera muy cansada. Quiso acercarse a ella y pedirle perdón por su comportamiento de los últimos días, abrazarla, besarla y sentirla cerca, sobre todo cuando ella, al notar su presencia, corrió hacia él sonriendo y sin un solo reproche le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con entusiasmo.

—¡Te extrañé mucho! —le dijo enterrando la cabeza entre su pecho como si buscara protección en él.

—Lo siento. He estado muy ocupado en estos días. No pude contestar tu carta, yo…

—Ya estás aquí, no importa — lo interrumpió con una sonrisa.

—El tren está a punto de llegar, Tonks. Pueden vernos —dijo, separándose un poco de ella.

Afortunadamente cuando ella estaba a punto de protestar, se escuchó un agudo silbido y unos segundos después una pequeña mancha escarlata se dejó ver en el horizonte. Aunque Tonks adoptó una actitud más profesional, en ningún momento se separó de su lado cuando llegó Harry, por más que él se esforzó en mantenerse lejos.

Caminaron en silencio por un largo rato y ninguno de los dos parecía decidirse a hablar, todo el valor se le escapaba al sentir la cabeza de color rosa chicle de Tonks recargada en su brazo. Cuando se detuvieron en una esquina para cruzar la calle, un par de mujeres mayores se detuvo a algunos pasos de ellos, cuchicheando descaradamente sin dejar de mirarlos. Eso pareció reforzar su decisión que ya flaqueaba.

Con un ligero carraspeó Remus retiró el brazo en el que Tonks se recargaba y con disimulo señaló a las mujeres que los seguían observando desaprobadoramente.

—Entrometidas —dijo Tonks en voz alta después de tronar la boca y colgarse nuevamente de su brazo, retando a las mujeres con la mirada.

Cruzaron la calle y las mujeres finalmente se perdieron de vista. Escuchó a Tonks dar un suspiro largo y profundo.

—Supongo que tendré que dejar de usar colores raros en mi cabello y también vestirme un poco menos… más… —arrugó la nariz esforzándose en encontrar la palabra adecuada— _mujer casada, _para que la gente deje de mirarnos raro —le dijo besándolo en la mejilla.

La miró fijamente a los ojos tratando de descubrir molestia o fastidio ante la perspectiva de convertirse en alguien que no era, pero lo único que encontró en sus ojos oscuros y juguetones fue el brillo del entusiasmo.

Él no quería que cambiara ni siquiera un poco, había llegado a quererla tal cual era: ruidosa, contrastantemente tímida y extrovertida, llamativa, dulce, espontánea y juguetona, esa era la mujer con la que le hubiera gustado pasar el resto de su vida, y los comentarios o la opinión del resto del mundo no le habrían importado de no ser porque tenían razón en lo referente a él: era demasiado viejo para ella, demasiado pobre… _demasiado peligroso_.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó ella divertida.

Él resistió el impulso de abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que le gustaba como era y que no necesitaba cambiar para complacerlo. Necesitaba acabar de tajo con cualquier sentimiento positivo que pudiera inspirar en ella y si para eso era preciso actuar, estaba dispuesto a interpretar su mejor papel.

—Creo que es una buena idea. Un poco de formalidad no te vendría mal —añadió con un tonó seco y la miró de arriba abajo con cierto reproche. Ella se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, aunque ligeramente desconcertada por la frialdad de su comentario. Remus decidió que era buen momento para continuar con una de las partes claves de su plan—: He estado pensando, Nymphadora, creo que con… lo que pasó, sería mejor posponer la boda por un tiempo, no me parece oportuno casarnos ahora.

—Entiendo —contestó ella con naturalidad, pero la sintió aferrarse con más fuerza a su brazo.

Siguieron caminando largo rato hasta que llegaron al departamento de Tonks y una vez ahí, él se sentó en un sillón cercano a la ventana mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina y regresaba con dos vasos de agua fresca. Le ofreció uno a él, pero cuando trató sentarse a su lado para beber, Remus se puso de pie y dejando el vaso intacto en el primer mueble que encontró miró con atención el paisaje citadino de la ventana.

—Vine a buscarte esta mañana, Molly me pidió que te avisara de la reunión, pero no te encontré —comentó con aire casual.

—Si, yo… —la vio dudar y apretarse las manos con nerviosismo— fui con mis papás—. Exclamó mirando la alfombra.

—Ya veo —declaró cuando ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. A lo lejos pudo ver que en la mesa de la cocina aún estaba la nota que le había dejado horas antes. No la había leído.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Tonks, inquieta por su silencio.

—Si. Un poco cansado nada más. Han sido unos días difíciles —dijo sin pensar. Por la forma en que el rostro de Tonks se ensombreció, Remus dio por hecho que también ella acababa de recordar a Sirius.

—He estado pensando en esa misión —le dijo bebiendo muy lentamente. Dejó su vaso cerca del de Remus y los observó el par por un momento antes de continuar—. Es muy peligroso, podrían descubrirte, o atacarte, podrías quedar malherido después de alguna transformación y no habría alguien que te atendiera… —siguió diciendo sin ser consciente de que aumentaba la velocidad y el tono de su voz.

—Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes —le dijo él con indiferencia.

—No lo sé, y tú tampoco puedes saberlo… —se apresuró a decir en medio de un susurro, pero con firmeza. Se detuvo un momento levantarse y, acercándose a él, le tomó una mano— Vamos a casarnos, Remus; estas decisiones debemos tomarlas juntos.

La miró sin saber que decir. Ella tenía razón, Remus estaba consciente de que aceptar ese riesgo era su obligación, pero sabía que al no haberle permitido participar en esa decisión le estaba restando importancia al papel que Tonks representaba en su vida. Por eso había elegido separarse de ella en primer lugar, porque sabía que el riesgo de no regresar era muy grande y no quería que ella cargara con la culpa de haberlo apoyado o de no haber presionado lo suficiente para hacerlo desistir.

Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía que ser intransigente y duro. Sintió que Tonks le apretaba ambas manos entre las suyas y una vez más no pudo creerse capaz de inspirar un sentimiento tan grande en alguien como ella.

—No quiero que lo hagas, mi amor —le dijo suavemente con la cabeza recargada en su pecho. Seguramente fue el confiado 'mi amor' lo que al mismo tiempo, clavó la estocada final y le dio el valor que le faltaba para continuar su representación.

—¿Perdón? —le dijo separándose de ella y esforzándose en dibujar una sonrisa insolente en su rostro.

—No quiero que lo hagas —le repitió sin amilanarse y con el rostro erguido.

—Eres tan niña, Nymphadora —replicó soltando un falso suspiro de decepción—. Estamos en una guerra, no se trata de hacer lo que queremos sino lo que debemos. Pensé que eras más madura y que entenderías que es mi deber.

—¡Es un suicidio! —le reclamó.

Remus sacudió la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de frustración. Esa era su oportunidad, era el pretexto ideal, sin saberlo le había puesto las cosas más fáciles de lo que él hubiera imaginado.

—Esto no va a funcionar. Te llevo demasiado años y tarde o temprano…

—¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me importa! —lo interrumpió frenética.

—¡Pero a mí sí me importa! —declaró antes de sentarse frente a ella con aire pesaroso—. Me importa que seas tan inmadura, tan infantil en algunas ocasiones. Lo siento. De verdad creí que… —se atrevió a mirarla fugazmente a los ojos y se arrepintió casi al instante, ella parecía confundida y los labios le temblaban. Clavó la vista en el piso y apretando los puños continuó—: creí que no me importaría lo que has vivido, que sabría sobrellevarlo, pero… no es así. La verdad es que no confío en ti, Tonks; no puedo creer que realmente has cambiado... Es mejor terminar definitivamente con esto —le dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su chaqueta.

—¡No, Remus! Vamos a calmarnos y a discutirlo, es lo único que te pido. Yo no he roto mi promesa, de verdad. Desde que estamos juntos no he vuelto a salir con nadie más, te lo juro. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Créeme, Remus, tienes que confiar en mí, porque… tengo que decirte la verdad ahora mismo —ella le tomó la mano y acariciándole la mejilla lo miró fijamente a los ojos para probarle la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Remus quiso abrazarla en ese instante, decirle que ya sabía esa verdad y que de ser posible la amaba más que antes, pero su parte racional se impuso a tiempo y supo que no debía dejarla hablar. Le retiró bruscamente la mano con la que ella le acariciaba el rostro y apretó los labios antes de tragar saliva.

—¿Qué verdad, Tonks? ¿Crees que puedo creer algo de lo que me digas? —ella estaba a punto de protestar pero él se le adelantó—: Fui a buscarte a casa de tus padres esta mañana. No estabas ahí. Te dejé una nota… —se acercó a la mesa y tomó el papel que seguía en el mismo sitió, para dárselo de mal modo.

En silencio observó como el rostro de ella palidecía al leer. Balbuceó algo en voz muy baja. Remus estaba seguro de que había una buena explicación para aquello pero no quería darle tiempo para justificarse.

—Yo… estaba…—y fue incapaz de sostener la mirada. Bajó el rostro y se miró los zapatos como si en ellos fuera a hallar la respuesta correcta.

—No —la interrumpió—, no quiero saberlo. No te creería. Me tengo que ir, Tonks. Es mejor así —se dio la vuelta y con un paso firme y decidido se acercó a la puerta.

Ella se abrazó a su cintura y lo apretó tan fuerte que por un momento le costo respirar.

—Ahora no es tiempo para discutir estas cosas, vamos a calmarnos y después hablamos. Estamos alterados por todo lo que pasó con Sirius y…—declaró la amortiguada voz de Tonks desde la espalda de Remus, donde el calorcito de sus mejillas empezó a recorrerlo tan lenta y firmemente que se estremeció.

—Sirius ya no está aquí —le dijo con un tono duro—. Me tengo que ir, Tonks —se despidió y antes de cerrar la puerta la miró por última vez: sus ojos seguían brillando, pero no lloraba, su cabello aunque rosa, parecía opaco y sin vida. Con toda la decisión que le quedaba cerró la puerta y se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo.

Todo había sido más rápido de lo que había calculado, ya solamente necesitaba marcharse lo más pronto posible y dejarle el camino libre para olvidarlo. Tonks tenía a sus padres, podía refugiarse en ellos hasta que se sintiera lista para seguir con su vida después de ese tropezón. Ella sería feliz y él cumpliría su palabra.

Ya había perdido muchas cosas, sobre todo, a muchas personas importantes para él: sus padres, sus amigos… aún le costaba creer que no volvería a ver a Sirius con su mirada burlona y su sonrisa de desdén, inmiscuyéndose en su relación con Tonks. El hacerlo perder dos veces a la misma persona había sido una broma pesada del destino, lo había soportado, pero el dolor que el golpe le produjo lo hizo también entender que jamás sobreviviría si la perdiera ella y eso incrementó su deseo de alejarla.

_**15. Un callejón sin salida.**_

Tonks se deslizó sobre la puerta de su departamento hasta quedar sentada en el piso, se abrazó las piernas y recargo la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Se esforzó en entender lo que acababa de pasar: Remus había terminado con ella.

Remus había terminado con ella, pero no estaba segura del porqué. Dio un largo suspiro y finalmente se rindió. No había llorado delante de él, pero ya estaba sola y sus ojos se negaron a cooperar por más tiempo, soltó un fuerte sollozo que fue solamente el primero de los muchos de aquel día.

Había sido una estupidez mentirle, lo había sido desde el principio, pero la mentira de ese día había sido la culpable de todo. Él ya no le creía, seguramente cuando ella afirmó haber estado con sus padres, Remus dio por hecho que aquella mentira era porque había estado con otro hombre.

Se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente antes de llorar más desesperadamente. ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad, o por lo menos parte de ella? Fácilmente pudo decir que había estado en Grimmauld Place recogiendo algunas cosas. Remus no tenía porque enterarse de que ahí había encontrado a Dumbledore y en medio de reclamos y suplicas le había pedido que cancelara la misión con Greyback. Dumbledore no había accedido, pero si le había prometido no decirle nada a Remus, y también le sugirió hablar con él. Y lo había hecho, pero lo había hecho mal.

Si le decía la verdad, suponiendo que él le creyera, tal vez lo convencería de que no había estado con nadie más, que él era el único, pero también conseguiría hacer que Remus desconfiara aún más de ella, que confirmara que desde el inicio de su relación todo lo salido de su boca era una mentira. Al callar, tácitamente aceptaba las culpas que él le adjudicaba.

Finalmente la red de mentiras que llevaba meses construyendo la había atrapado. Repasó la conversación que sostuvieron y entendió que de todas las formas posibles para explicarle lo inquieta que se sentía por esa misión '_no quiero que lo hagas'_ había sido la peor. Lo que ella había planeado como una labor de convencimiento se convirtió en un reproche abierto, casi en un berrinche. Todo lo había hecho mal. Él tuvo razón al decirle que era infantil e inmadura, tuvo razones de sobra para decepcionarse de ella, y nada en toda su vida le había causado tanto dolor como ese pensamiento: lo había desilusionado.

Casi podía imaginar a Sirius meneando la cabeza con desaprobación por todo lo que había hecho. No lo había apoyado, lo presionó y lo alejó. Si Sirius estuviera ahí… Sintió que un enorme nudo se formaba en su garganta al recordarlo. Lo echaba mucho de menos.

«Sirius ya no está aquí» le había dicho Remus con coraje. ¿La culpaba? Ella misma lo hacía, su incapacidad para enfrentarse a Lestrange, indirectamente había ocasionado la muerte de Sirius.

Las horas pasaron tan lentamente, que cuando Tonks se atrevió a mirar por la ventana ya estaba anocheciendo. Tenía que trabajar esa noche, las cosas en el Ministerio ya estaban bastante difíciles para que ella faltara a su trabajo. En un par de minutos se cambió de ropa y se enjuagó el rostro tratando de disimular con un poco de maquillaje el hecho de que había llorado. Sus habilidades de metamorfomaga no le servían mucho para momentos como ese. De hecho, cuando trató de que su cabello recobrara su habitual tono rosa lo único que consiguió fue que el dolor de cabeza que ya empezaba a sentir se incrementara. Se resignó a salir con el cabello mustio y cenizo, y con los ojos hinchados.

Las cosas no fueron ni remotamente bien para Tonks durante el resto del día. Pensaba terminar su turno y buscar a Remus para hablar, ya que ambos se hubieran tranquilizado, pero cuando llegó al Ministerio se encontró con que dos de sus compañeros habían resultado heridos y ella tenía que doblar turno.

Era mas de mediodía cuando física y emocionalmente exhausta pudo aparecerse en la casa de Remus, solamente para encontrarla vacía. Sin tomarse mucho tiempo para lamentarlo, se dirigió a la Madriguera, pensando que de no encontrarlo ahí se vería obligada a preguntarle a Dumbledore directamente, cosa que no la animaba mucho después de su última entrevista con éste.

En cuanto Molly la vio, le echó un brazo sobre los hombros después de mirarla con un gesto maternal y preocupado.

—Pasa, pasa. Casi no te reconocía con el cabello así. ¿Cómo te sientes? —le dijo sin darle tiempo para respirar.

—Bien, Molly, un poco cansada eso es todo. He tenido algunos problemas para transformarse, nada serio. Eh… —dudó—. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Remus? Necesito hablar con él —preguntó imaginando que a pesar de la amabilidad de la mujer, sus labios apretados indicaban que seguramente ya estaba cansada de que la considerara una especie de rastreador de Remus Lupin.

Sintió la mirada de Molly fija en su frente y cuando se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos sintió un extraño escalofrío que desde luego no le presagiaba nada bueno.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías, querida. Ayer que estuvo aquí no quiso hablar mucho pero creí que era porque también él estaba preocupado por dejarte… —le dijo, en tono de disculpa y sin sentarse.

Tonks escuchó el rechinido de la puerta que daba al comedor y de forma casi irreal notó que Molly le hacía señas a alguien con la mano para que no entrara.

—Remus…

—Lo siento, Tonks. Algo pasó, su misión se adelantó, se fue anoche. Dijo que trataría de volver antes de una semana para su primer informe —añadió en un vano intento por confortarla.

—¿Se fue? —Susurró poniéndose de pie en el mismo instante en el que Molly se sentaba junto a ella—. ¿Se fue?

—¿No te lo dijo? —ella negó débilmente con la cabeza y se sentó nuevamente— ¿Siguen disgustados?

Estudió a Molly por varios segundos antes de contestar, necesitaba tan desesperadamente hablar con alguien y no tenía a nadie. Sirius ya no estaba, no podía contarle a sus padres el montón de mentiras que la habían llevado a esa situación y de pronto se sintió terriblemente sola. Con un suspiro decidió darle una oportunidad a esa mujer que con su mejor sonrisa le ofrecía un hombro para llorar.

—Terminó conmigo —le explicó con un sollozo— Molly, nos íbamos a casar y terminó conmigo.

—No pensé que lo de ustedes fuera tan serio ya —dijo después de soltar un breve jadeo de sorpresa—. Quiero decir… los dos se veían muy felices y tratándose de Remus dimos por hecho que no era un pasatiempo, pero no imaginé que ya hubieran formalizado. Ustedes dos son una pareja muy poco convencional. —le confesó sonriendo con ternura.

Con un largo suspiro Tonks le contó la pelea que había dado lugar al rompimiento y el motivo de esta. Aceptó ser ella la única responsable de todo y le aseguró que estaba arrepentida, y que lo único que deseaba era ver a Remus para decirle que él tenía razón, que se había comportado de forma infantil y estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo en cualquier decisión que tomara.

—¿Quieres mi opinión? —le preguntó Molly acariciándole el cabello descolorido y mustio. Tonks asintió—. Creo que eso fue sólo un pretexto. A mí me parece que no quiere que estés cerca de él ahora, tal vez lo considera una forma de protegerte, de alejarte del peligro que corre ahora. ¡Hombres! —bufó— a veces son tan absurdos.

Seguramente Sirius le habría dicho lo mismo, quiso ver razón en eso, pero algo dentro de ella la seguía inquietando y ese 'algo' creció con el simple recuerdo de Sirius.

—¿Crees que es solamente eso, Molly? La última vez que hablamos… por un momento tuve la impresión de que… —dudó— de que me culpaba por la muerte de Sirius. Molly si es así, no me va a perdonar, Sirius era su mejor amigo y yo… sí fue mi culpa… Fue mi culpa—sollozó fuera de control.

—¡Que tontería! —la reprendió Molly abrazándola muy fuerte—. Remus jamás creería algo así. Y tú tampoco debes hacerlo, ¿me escuchaste jovencita?. Hija estamos en una guerra. Estas cosas pasan. Mírame —le pidió tomándole el rostro entre sus manos y obligándola a verla frente a frente—. La única responsable de la muerte de Sirius es esa mujer Lestrange. Nadie más. ¿Lo entiendes?

Tonks asintió sin mucha convicción, pero Molly pareció conformarse con eso. —¿Qué debo hacer? —le preguntó después de un rato, ansiosa de un consejo.

—Solamente asegúrate de hablar con él, de hacerlo entender que lo vas a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Dile que entiendes lo que está haciendo y que lo apoyas… Sobre todo hija, sé fuerte.

—Gracias, Molly —dijo tratando de calmarse.

—Ve a descansar un poco, cuando sepa exactamente el día en que vendrá te mandaré una lechuza.

Aunque aquella plática no había cambiado nada, Tonks dejó la Madriguera sintiéndose ligeramente desahogada. Una vez analizadas las cosas desde otra perspectiva todo parecía menos complicado. Ella había estado demasiado inmersa en el problema como para ser objetiva. Molly tenía razón, conociendo a Remus no sería raro que estuviera usando todo eso como un pretexto para no estar cerca en esos momentos. No es que hubiera dejado de quererla de la noche a la mañana, no es que lo hubiera decepcionado realmente y por supuesto, Remus era incapaz de culparla por la muerte de Sirius.

Ye en su departamento, recordó de pronto que tenía que enviar un mensaje a McGonagall para confirmar su guardia del día siguiente, sacó su varita y trató de convocar su patronus, pero de su varita simplemente salió un montón de vapor casi transparente, que no tenía nada que ver con su característico flamingo. Lo intentó varias veces más, hasta que derrotada se dejó caer en la cama… en esa misma cama en la que varias veces había despertado a lado de Remus.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con ella? Era incapaz de transformarse, de crear un patronus… A ese paso muy pronto tendría tanto de bruja como esos muggles que pretendían sacar un conejo de un sombrero de copa.

Hablaría con Remus y todo quedaría arreglado muy pronto. Se sentía terriblemente dolida por el hecho de que se hubiera marchado sin despedirse, pero no pensaba hacerle ni un solo reproche. Lejos de la ansiedad que le provocaban todas sus mentiras, lejos del dolor por la pelea y la ruptura, estaban la preocupación y el miedo de saberlo en peligro, y esos sentimientos se sobreponían a todos los demás.

Lo más importante en ese momento era hacerle saber que lo apoyaría siempre, ya habría tiempo después para todo lo demás.

OoOoO

Remus se acomodó en el mullido sillón que ocupaba mientras saboreaba un poco del vino que aun quedaba en su copa. La cena había estado deliciosa, aunque, sin demeritar la sazón de Molly, cualquier alimento caliente le hubiera parecido delicioso.

Había algo relajante en el silencioso juego de ajedrez que Arthur y él habían empezado hacía ya varios minutos, y en él que no estaba poniendo mucho empeño. Veía caer sus piezas una tras otra sin sentir el menor remordimiento por ellas, no deseaba ganar, simplemente disfrutaba del maravilloso sentimiento de normalidad que algo tan trivial como eso podía darle.

Desde un principio había estado conciente de que aquella misión no sería sencilla ni se trataría de pasar unos días en un hotel de lujo, pero nada de lo que imaginó pudo prepararlo para lo que enfrentó al llegar. El odio que flotaba en el ambiente había sido su única bienvenida y la desconfianza que parecía inspirar en todos se convirtió en su única constante.

Era raro encontrar que cualquier intercambio de palabras no terminara por convertirse en una riña feroz. Escasamente llevaba una semana en ese lugar y ya había presenciado la muerte de dos personas, un adolescente que no había podido recuperarse de una de las heridas de su última transformación, y un hombre adulto al que habían disparado mientras intentaba robar una tienda muggle.

La media docena de niños que había encontrado parecía tan entrenada para odiar, que a Remus le parecía imposible creer que el mayor de ellos solamente tuviera trece años. Los escuchaba hablar sobre atacar a muggles y magos y hacerlos como ellos, con la misma naturalidad con la que otros niños comentarían un partido de Quidditch. Todo eso lo enfermaba, y lo hacía dudar de si mismo, de su control, de sus propios odios, porque estando ahí descubrió que no solamente sentía odio por Greyback, el hombre que lo había condenado a esa vida y al que ahora pretendía servir lealmente.

Por un momento deseo odiarla _a ella_, porque con sus mentiras lo había hecho ilusionarse con la idea de hacerse viejo a su lado, de tener una familia. Quiso odiarla porque la quería y cada día en ese sitio lo separaba más de su lado. Deseo odiarla en la misma proporción en la que la amaba: hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, y solamente deseaba ser más fuerte para poder odiarla de verdad y extrañarla menos.

—Supongo que estarás ansioso por ver a Tonks —le soltó Arthur luego de capturar uno de sus alfiles. Remus notó a tiempo que uno de sus caballos corría peligro y después de ponerlo a salvo terminó el contenido de su copa y le dedicó una breve mirada a su compañero de juego.

Molly tenía una gran facilidad para hacer preguntas directas y conseguir respuestas rápidas, incluso para aquello que no había preguntado. Ella utilizaba ese don con los miembros de su familia y con todo aquel que fuera lo suficientemente despistado o estuviera deseoso de algún consejo. Arthur por el contrario, aunque también motivado por la mejor de las voluntades, no necesitaba siquiera abrir la boca. Un breve silencio de treinta segundos le era suficiente para hacer que cualquiera se confesara con él.

Remus no tenía remedio, podía esperar a que Molly apareciera, o bien aprovechar ese rato de ocio para decirle a Arthur lo que seguramente ya sabía.

—Me basta con saber que está bien. Ella y yo terminamos, Arthur —le dijo Remus, pero a cambio recibió un ligero cabeceo acompañado por una sonrisa—. Aunque supongo que ya estabas enterado.

—Supe que habían discutido, pero ya sabes como son las mujeres, todo se lo toman a lo trágico. La muchacha ha tenido unos días difíciles, está algo alterada… incluso tiene problemas para transformarse. Sería bueno que aclararas las cosas, la pobre ha llegado a pensar que la culpas por la muerte de Sirius.

—Eso es absurdo. La única culpable de la muerte de Sirius es Lestrange —contestó tratando de sonar frío y calmado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero aunque ahora estén disgustados, sería bueno que ella lo escuchara de ti —añadió Arthur analizando su siguiente movimiento.

—Trataré de hablar con ella, pero como amigo solamente. Nosotros terminamos definitivamente —reiteró con un tono que pretendía zanjar la cuestión.

Arthur lo miró disimuladamente con una sonrisa burlona mientras se sobaba la quijada y entrecerraba los ojos para estudiar su siguiente movimiento.

—Ya veremos… ya veremos —murmuró distraídamente, Arthur.

—¿Perdón?

—Este alfil —se explicó con tono inocente señalando el alfil blanco de Remus—, parece que no sabe lo que le conviene —se explicó antes de que una torre negra sacara salvajemente al alfil en cuestión del tablero.

Remus fingió no notar la segunda intención del comentario de Arthur y terminó la partida aún más distraído de lo que la había empezado y con resultados desastrosos.

Por más que trató de entretenerse ocupando su mente en cualquier otra cosa, Tonks insistía en colarse en sus pensamientos y adueñarse de ellos. Por supuesto, él sabía que cuando ella se alteraba no tenía control de sobre sus habilidades como metamorfomaga, lo había visto el día que encontraron a Hunter, pero había sido algo momentáneo. No entendía de que forma había llegado hasta la cabeza de Tonks la idea de que él la culpaba por la muerte de Sirius pero lo más ridículo que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Dio por sentado que los problemas que tenía para transformarse eran debido a esa loca idea y su preocupación principal radicaba en que aquello podía ponerla en peligro si a la mitad de alguna misión donde estuviera encubierta perdía el control y volvía a ser _ella_.

Varios minutos después escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y casi de inmediato la voz de Molly que invitaba al visitante a pasar. Por un momento temió que se tratara de Tonks, pero descartó la idea cuando no escuchó más que débiles murmullos que no tenían nada que ver con la voz escandalosa y decidida de la muchacha.

Siguió un pequeño alboroto organizado por algunos de los chicos Weasley e incluso pudo identificar la voz de Hermione Granger entre ellos. Había estado tan ansioso por olvidarse de todo, que en el par de horas que llevaba en la Madriguera no se había molestado por preguntar cómo iban las cosas. Estaba por abrir la boca para hacer las preguntas obligadas, cuando el crujir de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo mirar en esa dirección para encontrar a Molly, que después de pedirles con voz enérgica a sus hijos que fueran a alborotar a otra parte, entró seguida de una mujer delgada que caminaba con los hombros caídos y la mirada baja.

Hasta ese momento, Arthur y él se habían alumbrado por una pequeña lámpara que estaba muy cerca del tablero de ajedrez, por lo que la poca luz que los alumbraba no le permitió identificar al visitante hasta que Molly iluminó la habitación por completo y entonces se quedó mudo ante lo que vio.

—Pasa, pasa querida. Siéntate —le señaló el sillón que ocupaba Arthur y luego, dirigiéndose a éste, dijo—: ¿Podrías ayudarme en la cocina? Creo que hay una fuga en el lavaplatos.

Arthur se levantó dirigiéndoles a Remus y Tonks una sonrisa de disculpa y se marchó detrás de su esposa dejándolos solos.

Tonks se sentó en el lugar que Arthur acababa de dejar vacío y como único saludo cabeceó ligeramente. Aún le llevó un rato convencerse de que se trataba de ella. Su cabello estaba oscuro, lacio y sin vida. Aparentemente había perdido algunos kilos, estaba pálida, ojerosa, cansada y en general parecía enferma.

No pudo creer que su estado se debiera a esa culpabilidad que sentía por la muerte de Sirius, buscó otra razón para un cambio de tal magnitud pero se encontró aún más reacio a creer que su rompimiento con ella tuviera algo que ver con ese decaimiento. De cualquier forma no le gustaba verla así y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por recuperar a la Tonks vivaz y alegre de siempre… _a su Nymphadora_.

—¿Cómo… —susurró, insegura sin mirarlo— cómo te fue?

—Bien… —mintió, pensando que lo que ella menos necesitaba era escuchar la historia detallada de los horribles días que había vivido con Greyback—. No es tan malo como pensaba.

Por alguna razón, después de la mirada profunda que Tonks le dirigió supo que no la había engañado. Definitivamente él no era tan hábil para mentir como ella, o quizás, ella lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Tonks tomó el rey blanco que yacía derrotado al pie del tablero y lo rescató cuando estaba a punto de caer de la mesa. Jugó con el por un rato antes de atreverse a levantar el rostro.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo con un tono de voz bajo e inseguro que lo desconcertó. Por toda respuesta guardó silencio—. Remus yo no quise… estaba preocupada por ti, y con lo que acababa de pasar… Estás haciendo lo correcto y yo te voy a apoyar —tomó una de sus manos pero él la retiro de inmediato y se puso de pie con el pretexto de abrir la ventana—. Tienes razón, me porte como una niña.

No sabía que contestar, si le restaba importancia al asunto la haría abrigar esperanzas de una reconciliación, si continuaba molesto por lo mismo lograría alterarla aún más. Tenía que hallar un término medio, un punto en el que ella entendiera que su ruptura era definitiva pero sin hacerla cargar con la responsabilidad, un punto en el que ella pudiera olvidarlo y continuar con su vida lo más rápido posible.

—Sé que estás enojado porque crees que te engañé, pero no es verdad, te juro que jamás haría algo así, Remus yo… —se acercó a él y lo abrazó recargando la cabeza en su espalda— te quiero mucho.

Se dio la vuelta y con lo que pensó era una sonrisa, tomó su barbilla para levantarle el rostro. La tomó de la mano y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá que tenían más cerca. Tonks se apoderó de su brazo y acomodó la mejilla en su hombro, confiada y tranquila.

—Creo que nos precipitamos demasiado, Tonks —declaró con una sonrisa fugaz.

—Sí. Estábamos muy alterados, no debimos discutir cosas así ese día —contestó ella muy animada por la mala interpretación que había hecho de sus palabras.

—No me refiero a ese día —con un suspiro disimulado Remus se preparó para explicarse bien—. Hablo de todo lo demás. De la idea de casarnos… de la relación que tenemos —ella se separó de él y su rostro volvió a tensarse; lo miró a treinta centímetros de distancia como si le estuviera hablando en un lenguaje desconocido—. Todo lo que ha pasado sirvió para poner las cosas en la perspectiva adecuada. Tonks, yo solamente trataba de ayudarte, te lo aseguro, pero en algún momento las cosas… se salieron de control, la situación se me fue de las manos y llegué al extremo de creer que te quería de otra forma, pero no es así. El cariño y la amistad que siento por ti no son un cimiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para construir toda una vida en común sobre ellos… No hubiera funcionado, Tonks —añadió cuando ella prolongó su silencio—. Yo arrastró una carga demasiado pesada y…

—Pero a mí no me importa —lo cortó poniéndose de pie con los brazos cruzados y una mirada desafiante.

—Tarde o temprano te hubiera importado.

Por alguna extraña razón la mirada retadora de Tonks desapareció casi al instante, dirigió los ojos a la gastada alfombra y se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío.

—Esto es por lo de Sirius, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con el rostro más pálido todavía—. ¿Todo esto es porque yo tuve la culpa de su muerte? —murmuró con los ojos brillando.

—¡No! —gritó con convicción justo en el momento en que una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de Tonks—. No. Nymphadora tú no tienes la culpa —le aseguró abrazándola con fuerza. Sin poder contenerse le besó el cabello y la dejó sollozar unos segundos—. No pienses eso, es absurdo, ¿entiendes? Tú no eres responsable de lo que pasó. Escúchame —le pidió llevándola suavemente hasta el sillón y acomodándose a su lado. Le acarició suavemente una mejilla antes de tomarla por la barbilla y obligarla a mirarlo—. No es tu culpa.

—¿Entonces es porque crees que te engañé?

Remus no encontró una respuesta correcta para eso. Si mentía y le decía que sí, se arriesgaba a que ella en un ataque de desesperación le confesara la verdad y en ese caso sería más difícil alejarla. Sin embargo con un _no_ se obligaba a ser más enfático en otras mentiras que le resultaban más dolorosas. Sus ojos anhelantes le dieron la respuesta: lo importante era que ella no sufriera. Él podría soportar lo demás.

—No, Tonks. Te repito que simplemente me di cuenta de que una amistad o el deseo de ayudar no eran motivos suficientes para casarse. Quiero ayudarte, pero… ahora sé que ésta no es la mejor forma de hacerlo —le soltó, reuniendo el valor necesario para sostenerle la mirada y no parpadear. Tenía que mostrarse firme y convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

Tonks congeló su gesto inexpresivo y con un disimulado suspiro, se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y casi imperceptiblemente se separó un poco de él. Por unos segundos jugueteó con el anillo en su dedo antes de deslizarlo suavemente hasta que al salir de su dedo, la mariposa se transformó en el pequeño brillante que aún apretó en su puño por unos momentos.

—Hubiera sido horrible… —murmuró con una extraña sonrisa— vivir con alguien a quien no amas, por simple compromiso. Afortunadamente nos detuvimos a tiempo —comentó con tono casual mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón y recargaba su cabeza en el puño cerrado que aún contenía el anillo—. Tienes razón, es muy fácil engañarse y ver lo que se quiere ver… o creer sentir lo que se quiere sentir, para mí también resultaba muy conveniente sentirme enamorada de ti —añadió con una risita que a Remus le provocó un escalofrío.

— Por favor Tonks, dime que lo entiendes… no me gusta verte así, me importas mucho, pero…—se justificó antes de que ella se pusiera de pie de un salto y lo interrumpiera.

—Somos amigos, tú también me importas mucho, pero tienes razón, sólo como amigos —le dijo pronunciando su sonrisa, pero con la mirada aún más apagada y sombría—.Tengo que ir a San Mungo, he tenido algunos problemas con mis transformaciones y creen que es algún efecto secundario de la maldición. Supongo que les gusta experimentar conmigo… aunque uno de los sanadores es muy guapo, no me molestaría ser su conejillo de Indias —le dijo mirándolo fijamente, tal vez esperando, como antes, encontrar una pizca de celos, pero Remus apenas fue capaz de sonreír débilmente—. Creo que esto es tuyo —le ofreció el anillo que descansaba sobre su palma abierta.

A pesar de la poca luz que había en la habitación un destello juguetón del brillante llegó a hasta sus ojos. Por años había conservado ese anillo en un cajón, relegado a la categoría de un simple recuerdo; por años, había considerado que el destino de aquella joya no sería otro que el de acompañarlo hasta el día de su muerte como lo harían el resto de sus memorias; sin embargo, la llegada de Tonks había conseguido convertir el recuerdo en esperanza. Le pareció injusto que el anillo volviera a su oscuro sitio en el cajón, después de todo, ya había encontrado a la única mujer que podía convertirse en su nueva dueña. El que ellos no pudieran estar juntos no cambiaba nada.

—No, es tuyo. Consérvalo… como un recuerdo —y cerró la palma abierta de Tonks, haciendo que el anillo quedara nuevamente envuelto por su puño. Ella lejos de protestar, dibujo en su rostro la primera sonrisa autentica que le había visto aquel día—. Yo también tengo que irme. Cuídate, por favor —le pidió con un último apretón al brazo. Ella asintió y con prisa se dirigió a la puerta mientras él iba al otro extremo de la habitación para recoger su chaqueta.

—Tú también cuídate —dijo, finalmente sin sonreír, luego, en un murmullo que Remus fingió no escuchar añadió—: ¿Para qué querría estar viva sin ti? —y cerró la puerta.

Dejó pasar unos minutos para marcharse, pero cuando salió, la encontró en la puerta y alcanzó a escuchar cuando le decía a Molly con una sonrisa triste y cansada: «Remus, no cree que yo sea la culpable de la muerte de Sirius».

Regresó a su lugar dispuesto a dejar pasar varios minutos más, encontró a Hermione que a lo lejos observaba a Tonks despidiéndose.

Se dejó caer en el mismo sillón en el que ella había estado y aspirando fuertemente aún pudo encontrar rastros de un suave aroma a frutas, que sería lo único capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa en medio del infierno al que pronto tendría que regresar.

_**16. Esas largas y solitarias noches.**_

Tonks estaba demasiado cansada para arriesgarse a aparecerse en su departamento, ya tenía suficiente con seguir siendo incapaz de transformarse, como para también tolerar las risas de todo el cuartel si algo salía mal y sus pies aparecían a tres kilómetros de distancia de su cabeza.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había visto obligada a tomar el autobús noctámbulo, sin embargo, aquella noche no estaba de humor para soportar las impertinencias del cobrador, por lo que, a pesar del sueño que sentía, empezó a caminar con pasos lentos y arrastrando los pies. La noche estaba fría y nevaba suavemente. A su alrededor cada ventana encendida estaba adornada con coronas o motivos navideños y la calle estaba tan desierta que Tonks se vio obligada a recordar que era navidad para entender tal desolación

El día anterior le había mandado una lechuza a sus padres inventándoles que tenía un compromiso. Buscó en el Ministerio a la primera persona deseosa de pasar ese día en familia y cambió su turno con él. A pesar de que su hora de salida había sido casi cuatro horas atrás no sintió ánimos para marcharse, no tenía a donde ir. Trataba de estar el menor tiempo posible con sus padres para evitarles la preocupación de verla en ese estado, tampoco podía ir a la Madriguera, que en los últimos meses se había convertido en su único refugio, ya que Remus estaría ahí. Quería respetar su deseo de no verla, él merecía algo de tranquilidad, por lo menos ese día, y no sería ella quien se lo estropeara.

Llegó a su departamento y por obligación o tal vez por instinto de supervivencia se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso de leche y prepararse un emparedado, al que solamente pudo dar un par de mordidas antes de sentir náuseas. No se molestó en encender la luz, apenas una pequeña lámpara capaz de entretener a las sombras. Se quitó los zapatos y los colocó a un lado del sillón donde se dejó caer, muy cerca de la pecera vacía de Moony, que aún conservaba. Inevitablemente empezó a jugar con el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y con el anillo, que aún sin ver, podía sentir.

Cualquiera hubiera creído que la pecera vacía había llevado hasta ella el recuerdo de otro Moony, del Moony que con una sonrisa tímida había colocado aquel anillo en su dedo convirtiéndola en la mujer más feliz del mundo. Cualquiera hubiera podido pensar eso, pero ese cualquiera seguramente ignoraraba que Remus Lupin vivía permanentemente instalado en sus pensamientos.

Para llenar un poco su soledad y casi de forma inconsciente, Tonks tomó su varita y con un largo suspiró convocó un patronus. Observó el lobo plateado que a unos pasos de distancia inclinaba la cabeza con docilidad y como siempre le sonrió, aquellos eran los únicos momentos que podían inspirarle una sonrisa.

Tenía que esforzarse en recordar su anterior patronus, el flamingo que tiempo atrás había desaparecido cediendo su lugar a su actual compañía. Sintió el brillante en su dedo y no necesito ver sus destellos multicolores para recordar que ese pequeño objeto le había dado la fuerza necesaria para conjurar su nuevo patronus. Todo había pasado el último día que habló con Remus en la madriguera.

Aún era incapaz de describir siquiera la mitad de lo que había sentido al escucharlo decir que no la quería: dolor, decepción, desesperanza… tantas cosas. Al final, se había impuesto en ella la necesidad de continuar con su papel y no darle demasiada importancia a lo que acababa de romperle el corazón. La leve pizca de razonamiento que conservaba en ese momento le dijo que su actuación era la que lo había acercado a ella, y probablemente sería eso mismo lo que lo haría volver. Mintió diciendo que ella también se engañó al creerse enamorada. Mintió para no alejarlo demasiado, o tal vez lo hizo para salvar aunque fuera un poco de su dignidad.

Terminaron como buenos amigos, por lo menos eso creyó; casi la había convencido de que nunca había existido amor de su parte, pero cuando estaban por firmar el acuerdo de separación total, él se rehusó. No aceptó que ella le devolviera el anillo que había pertenecido a su madre y eso le devolvió la esperanza. Quizás Remus Lupin también había aprendido a actuar.

Tal vez todo eso era para mantenerla lejos mientras él seguía con aquella maldita misión. El complejo de mártir que Sirius tanto había mencionado. Pudiera ser que se sintiera inseguro y quisiera aprovechar esa ausencia como una especie de prueba para ella. Aunque esta opción la decepcionaba ligeramente no podía culparlo por ello, considerando su supuesto pasado.

Lo importante era que el anillo en su dedo resultaba la mejor prueba de que sí la amaba, lo demás se solucionaría cuando terminara la misión o le dijera la verdad. Cuando esa pesadilla acabara él decidiría si reanudaban sus planes de matrimonio o quedaban solamente como amigos, ella haría lo que fuera con tal de tenerlo cerca, porque no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Solamente necesitaba que él se mantuviera a salvo…

«Por favor, cuídate» le pidió al brillante animal plateado que ya se había echado y recargaba perezosamente la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras.

Optimistamente, Tonks pensaba que en unas pocas semanas Remus regresaría, arreglarían sus problemas de una u otra forma, y jamás tendría que decirle a sus padres que habían roto su compromiso. Ellos se habían portado muy cariñosos con ella en cuanto se enteraron de que Remus se había marchado por causas de trabajo y tardaría meses en regresar. Sin que ella tuviera de necesidad decir algo más, habían intuido que ese 'trabajo' era muy peligroso y que también era el motivo del drástico cambio de su aspecto y los problemas que tenía con sus transformaciones. No trataban de saber más, se limitaban a, ocasionalmente, preguntar si se encontraba bien, cosa que ella les agradecía infinitamente.

Molly era la encargada de mantenerla al tanto de lo que ocurría con Remus, aunque desgraciadamente en más de una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar que la parquedad de los informes que recibía era para no alterarla más, porque en el par de veces que había visto a Remus de lejos, lo había encontrado extremadamente delgado, con el cabello más gris, ojeroso y con los hombros caídos. Exhausto.

Desgraciadamente no había sido eso lo que más la preocupó. Durante un fugaz instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, Tonks pudo comprobar el cambio que su mirada había sufrido: no había ni rastro de la paz y tranquilidad que siempre lograba contagiar, en su lugar encontró amargura, desesperación, algo muy parecido a la vergüenza y sobre todo un silencioso grito de ayuda. Cuando ella quiso acercarse para confortarlo, ya había desaparecido y el miedo de que el Remus al que ella amaba se hubiera perdido irremediablemente la acometió con fuerzas.

Empezó a sentir la cabeza pesada y supo que otra vez se despertaría en el sillón. Llevaba meses sin poder controlar la somnolencia, el desgano y el vacío; era como vivir en medio de la nada. Todo el tiempo transcurrido desde que ella y Remus se habían separado parecía tanto y tan poco a la vez. Horas y horas llenas de nada, solamente podía contar ese periodo de su vida a través de las largas y solitarias noches que se repetían una tras otra sin poder evitarlo.

OoOoO

Remus trató de tragar el bocado del excelente pavo de Molly, que de pronto se volvió seco e insípido dentro de su boca. Harry lo miraba con curiosidad, como si aún fuera su profesor y esperara la respuesta a una duda de clase. Ya hacía casi medio año que Arthur lo había informado del drástico cambio en el patronus de Tonks y aún le costaba creer que todo eso fuera real.

Por supuesto su respuesta se apegó a lo que marcaba el plan de estudios: «Un patronus puede cambiar debido a una fuerte conmoción o a un trauma»

No era más que la duda que surgía en una mente inquieta¿qué podía saber Harry del daño que le hacía preguntándole sobre el cambio en el patronus de Tonks? Tuvo que agradecer la interrupción que evitó que el chico terminara de darle la descripción detallada del nuevo patronus de la muchacha. No quería preguntas que no podía responder. No quería aceptar frente al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, que él era responsable de que una mujer joven con una vida plena hasta antes de conocerlo, hubiera quedado reducida a un estado deplorable por haber tenido la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino.

Pensó en Sirius y en la promesa que le había hecho, estaba tratando de cumplirla, de no hacerle daño a Tonks, pero no estaba consiguiendo mucho. Ingenuamente había imaginado que un par de meses bastarían para que la muchacha lo olvidara, para que analizara su relación y se diera cuenta de que podía conseguir algo mejor. Sin importar lo que Harry, Molly y Arthur pudieran creer él no era un hombre normal y la cruel realidad lo esperaba en el sitio del que descansaba en ese momento. Él era como ellos por más que tratara de evitarlo. A pesar de haber luchado durante años contra el odio, el resentimiento y la amargura, estos ya le estaban ganando la partida.

A la larga Tonks se habría arrepentido, habría lamentado el día en que lo conoció y decidió unir su vida a la de un hombre que ya solamente le inspiraba asco o en el mejor de los casos piedad.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo mejor para ella… apretó el puño cuando recordó la forma en que la había visto la última vez en una reunión de la orden. Su carita, usualmente iluminada por su sonrisa, estaba pálida y ojerosa, estaba tan delgada que la creyó físicamente enferma, su voz que en otros tiempos era fuerte y firme, ahora apenas alcanzaba los niveles de un suave murmullo, y su risa, contagiosa y escandalosa, se había convertido en una simple mueca. Ya no quedaba nada de la mujer que irradiaba luz y vida, de la joven que era capaz de convertir una casa en ruinas en su hogar. Esa Tonks había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba otra a la que por alguna retorcida razón jamás había encontrado tan hermosa.

Molly no se cansaba de repetirle lo sola y cambiada que estaba y lo bien que le haría recibir una carta suya, pero él obstinadamente creía que mantener contacto con Tonks solamente prolongaría esa inútil etapa de desconsuelo.

Cuando finalmente pudo dejar sus pensamientos de lado y volver a la realidad, Remus se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar. Aquella era una reunión familiar y él no era parte de esa familia, no era parte de ninguna familia, las únicas personas con las que se sentía relacionado eran aquellas a las que había visto actuar como animales y matarse entre sí por un trozo de comida. Esas personas cuya confianza era incapaz de conseguir y quienes seguían mirándolo de reojo y seguramente considerándolo demasiado civilizado para ser parte de ellos. Resultaba irónico, pero no encajaba en aquel mundo por ser demasiado humano, y al mismo tiempo el considerarse a sí mismo una bestia controlada por sus instintos le impedía sentirse a gusto entre la gente normal.

Él ya no era el mismo, y dudaba algún día volver a serlo. Tonks necesitaba a un hombre capaz de devolverle el color y no a alguien que la sumergiera aún más en las sombras.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse se topó con Molly, que una vez más le pidió con un tono exigente que hablara con Tonks y ya no la hiciera sufrir más ni se hiciera daño a si mismo. Sintió una inmensa gratitud por el cariño que Molly sentía por Tonks, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que despedirse precipitadamente de la mujer y de las personas que encontró a su paso.

A pesar de la hora decidió caminar un poco. Agradeció el frío que le entumía el rostro y le humedecía los pies porque le demostraba que aún estaba vivo, aunque quizás esas fueran las únicas sensaciones que ya se podían despertar en él.

Sin siquiera notarlo se encontró de pronto en la calle donde estaba el departamento de Tonks. Levantó la vista al tercer piso, hacia las ventanas centrales y encontró las luces apagadas. Sonrió levemente: seguramente estaría con sus padres, no estaba sola. Por un segundo le pareció encontrar una pequeña luz plateada, pero al mirar de nuevo entendió que solamente había sido su imaginación.

Permaneció de pie a la mitad de la calle por un largo rato, recordando las noches felices que había pasado a lado de ella en su pequeña cama bajo la ventana. Las mañanas que había despertado con ella entre sus brazos y cada noche en la que el sueño lo había vencido escuchando sus risas. Tantas memorias felices encerradas a unos cuantos metros de distancia y absurdamente jamás había estado tan lejos de alcanzar la felicidad.

Para él, ya no quedaban más que largas y solitarias noches que únicamente podría llenar con el recuerdo de una risa escandalosa, unos ojos oscuros y juguetones y un dulce aroma a frutas: con la invisible presencia de su Nymphadora.

OoOoO

Aún con la cabeza pesada y sin deseos reales de abrir lo ojos, Tonks tuvo que ceder ante el constante golpeteo del cristal en su ventana. De mal modo corrió la cortina y abrió la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados para evitar la molesta luz de la mañana. Una malencarada lechuza de color gris soltó el profeta cerca de ella y esperó el par de monedas que Tonks colocó en la bolsita que tenía amarrada a la pata. El animal dio una suave patada antes de girar y emprender el vuelo.

Tonks se frotó los ojos sin siquiera molestarse en leer la primera plana del diario, se sentía aturdida. Esa noche de luna llena había sido un infierno, como lo eran todas las demás desde que no podía estar con Remus. Apenas había podido dormir un par de horas: la luna también ejercía su influencia sobre ella y transformaba su ya habitual somnolencia en un insomnio profundo y angustiante.

Desgraciadamente esa noche había sido peor, no podía deshacerse de la inquietud, generalmente no lo hacía hasta que por la tarde recibía una carta de Molly, o bien escuchaba de su propia voz que Remus se había reportado y estaba bien. En ese momento la angustia y el nerviosismo que sentía, eran más fuertes de lo normal y mientras se daba una rápida ducha no pudo dejar de imaginar desgracia tras desgracia hasta que el nudo en su garganta se dividió, formando uno extra en su estómago que le produjo náuseas.

Al prepararse para salir, la imagen que encontró en el espejo le recordó que su aspecto lejos de mejorar, cada día era más patético. Sus pómulos se remarcaban de forma antinatural, haciendo lucir aún más lo hundido de sus ojos y las manchas oscuras debajo de ellos. No quería que Remus la viera así, sentía vergüenza imaginándose sus ojos claros llenos de lástima al contemplarla. Ya habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que coincidieron en una reunión de la orden y en ese entonces ella aún parecía un ser humano, y no la mala representación de cadáver en que se había convertido.

Terminó de cepillar los cabellos cenizos y lacios para quitarlos de sus ojos y tomó el diario para leer lo más importante mientras bebía un poco de café. Ni siquiera se sentó, sirvió una taza y le dio el primer trago antes de desdoblar el diario y leer el artículo de primera plana:

"_SE FRUSTRA ATAQUE DE GREYBACK Y SEGUIDORES_

_La madrugada de anoche en un poblado cercano a Hogsmeade, un grupo de Licántropos liderados por Greyback trató de atacar una comunidad de magos entre los que se encontraban varios menores. Personal del Ministerio llegó al lugar de los hechos a tiempo de evitar una masacre, aunque les resultó imposible salvar la vida de Thomas Grant (31), encargado zona norte de la red Flu, y tampoco pudieron impedir que su hija (5) Anne Grant fuera mordida. _

_Sanadores de San Mungo reportan que el estado de la menor es crítico y al cierre de esta edición aún luchan por salvarle la vida._

_Durante el altercado algunos de estos criminales resultaron muertos, dos fueron capturados y se encuentran actualmente en Azkaban, donde enfrentaran juicio por homicidio, vandalismo y otros cargos. De ser hallados culpables podrían ser sentenciados a cadena perpetua o bien recibir el beso en breve. _

_Rufus Scrimgeour, actual Ministro de magia, declaró hoy a temprana hora que se omitirían los nombres de los muertos y detenidos por razones de seguridad, y afirmó que el personal a su cargo tiene instrucciones de no mostrar piedad alguna frente a estas amenazas a nuestra sociedad. Aseguró que en persona había comisionado a un grupo de Aurores para que continuaran la búsqueda de Greyback, quien aprovechando el caos del momento consiguió escapar junto con otros de los implicados..."_

Tonks soltó la taza de café en el fregadero y dejó que sus rodillas cedieran: cayó hincada aún con el diario en la mano. La tarde anterior había dejado el Ministerio después de reportar sin novedad su recorrido en Hogsmeade. Kingsley tenía servicio toda la noche¿Por qué rayos no le avisó? Desde que no podía transformarse, en el cuartel la consideraban tan útil como una sombrilla con agujeros; entendía que no la hubieran buscado como refuerzo, pero, por qué Kingsley no se comunicó con ella.

Respiró con fuerza y eso pareció darle a su cerebro un poco del oxigeno que necesitaba. Se puso de pie y aún con las piernas temblorosas se dirigió al Ministerio. Afortunadamente, encontró a Kingsley antes de entrar y éste de inmediato la tomó de un brazo y de forma bastante ruda empezó a caminar con ella de forma casual.

—Iba a buscarte —le dijo sin esperar a que ella controlara el temblor de sus labios para hablar—. Todo fue muy rápido. Ayer, poco antes de anochecer, Remus le envió un mensaje a Dumbledore para avisar del ataque que estaba planeando Greyback, tratamos de que pareciera una casualidad que nos encontráramos en el sitio exacto, pero las cosas se salieron de control…

Tonks se detuvo temerosa de lo que podría escuchar a continuación, sintió que Kingsley la jalaba para continuar pero sus piernas se negaban a responder. Le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su compañero y él pareció apiadarse de ella. Dio una mirada a su alrededor antes de continuar:

—Remus no está entre los detenidos, pero hubo muchos que lograron escapar estando heridos, además… yo no estuve a cargo de la operación y no he podido ver los cuerpos de… —un sollozo ahogado de Tonks lo detuvo y el hombre tuvo que ponerle el brazo alrededor de la cintura para obligarla a caminar—. Estoy seguro que en cualquier momento se reportará. Es uno de los magos más capaces que conozco, Tonks. Verás que él está bien —le sonrió tratando de calmarla, pero la falsa confianza en las palabras de Kingsley no le sirvió de mucho.

—Voy a esperar noticias en el Ministerio —declaró con decisión.

—No, no es una buena idea. Mucha gente en el ministerio sabe que tuviste una relación con Remus, si te ven tan alterada podrían sospechar y recuerda que hasta que puedan comprobar lo contrario, él no tiene relación alguna con lo que pasó —le explicó sensatamente sin dejar de caminar—. Ve a tú casa… mejor aún, ve con Molly, prometo que te avisaré en cuanto sepa algo; inventaré que estás enferma para disculparte. No te preocupes, Dumbledore ya se está encargando… Todo va a estar bien —añadió dándole un apretón de mano.

Tonks simplemente asintió, reconociendo con pesar que tenía razón en todo. Dejó que el hombre regresara a sus actividades y ella, casi por inercia empezó a caminar rumbo a la Madriguera. No tenía idea de lo que había caminado, ni de si el rumbo seguido en los últimos minutos era el correcto. Levantó la vista cuando un automóvil muggle estuvo a punto de arrollarla.

Muy cerca estaba un puesto de periódicos. Buscó en su bolso y milagrosamente encontró las monedas suficientes para comprar el diario del día. Frenéticamente recorrió las páginas tratando de encontrar algo que la tranquilizara, pero fuera de un par de incendios y el derrumbe de un edificio abandonado lo demás carecía de importancia.

Faltaban aún horas para que la edición vespertina del Profeta, Tonks le devolvió el diario muggle al hombre que acababa de vendérselo y, sin notarlo siquiera, recibió a cambio una mirada mezcla de sorpresa y desconfianza. Regresó a su camino arrastrando los pies y recordando una y mil veces lo que Kingsley le había dicho «Es uno de los magos más capaces que conozco». Sonrió con orgullo: era verdad, por algo Dumbledore lo había contratado para impartir Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Remus sabía cuidarse.

Cuando Molly le abrió la puerta ya casi se sentía segura, pero el gesto angustiado que tuvo por bienvenida le recordó que el peligro era mucho, incluso para alguien tan preparado como el Profesor Lupin.

Las horas transcurrieron tan lentamente que Tonks tuvo que consultar varios relojes para convencerse de que en verdad apenas eran las doce. Como distracción, Molly mantuvo un parloteo constante sobre temas intrascendentes y de cuando en cuando le daba unas tranquilizadoras palmaditas en la espalda, mientras le sonreía con amabilidad.

Pensó en su madre, en lo mucho que la deseaba a su lado, abrazándola y bebiendo un poco de ese chocolate que ella preparaba en las tardes de frío mientras escuchaban a Ted leerles un cuento. Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría estar recostada a lado de Remus mientras escuchaba su suave respiración al dormir, y rogó porque aquella fuera una experiencia que pudiera repetirse en un futuro no muy lejano.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando una lechuza pequeña les entregó el diario de la tarde. Desgraciadamente su esperanza se desvaneció cuando revisó la última página sin encontrar noticias sobre el ataque. Cuando confundió el ruido del fregadero medio tapado con pasos de alguien que se acercaba, supo que ya era hora de hacer algo más.

Se aseguró de que Molly le avisaría en caso de enterarse de algo y de nuevo se puso en marcha, esta vez, rumbo a Hogwarts. Si alguien sabía que estaba pasando con Remus, ese era, sin dudas, Albus Dumbledore.

Se presentó en Hogwarts y con decisión subió los pisos necesarios hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras de caracol donde encontró a un elfo doméstico que con la enorme nariz agachada y como si estuviera pidiéndole disculpas por algo, le informó que el profesor acababa de salir de su despacho. Dio un largo suspiro y con la ilusión de encontrar al hombre en algún lugar del castillo se dedicó a recorrer los largos pasillos.

No era rara la falta de noticias del Profeta, en ocasiones la información se publicaba con cierto retraso. Cuando accidentalmente se topó con Harry y esté le dijo que no había recibido cartas de nadie de la orden se sintió desamparada. Por instinto dio de vueltas al invisible anillo en su mano y al notarlo trató de cubrirlo con la manga de su túnica, como si temiera que Harry pudiera descubrirla. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, le resultó imposible ocultar el llanto que la frustración y el miedo le provocaron.

Regresó a la Madriguera para encontrar que no había llegado ninguna lechuza, mensaje o mensajero con novedades. No se sintió con ánimos para tolerar más de esa espera en compañía y volvió a su departamento sin despegar la mirada del suelo. Se sentía tan sola y perdida que todo a su alrededor le resultaba raro y hostil. El vacío de su estómago, que identificó de inmediato con el miedo, no había hecho otra cosa que incrementarse a lo largo del día.

Ya se acercaba a su viejo sillón cerca de la ventana cuando escuchó pasos, metió la mano a su bolsillo para apretar su varita y apuntarla al sitio de donde provenía el ruido; entonces sonrió y sin un segundo pensamiento se abalanzó corriendo hasta los brazos de la persona que venía saliendo de la cocina.

—Mamá —murmuró sollozando sin control— Te necesitaba tanto…

Andrómeda no gastó tiempo en palabras de consuelo, la apretó muy fuerte sin dejar de frotar su espalda antes de llevarla al sillón y sentarse a su lado. La dejó llorar por un largo rato hasta que finalmente ya sea por cansancio, o porque su dotación de lágrimas se acabó, Tonks se fue calmando y sus sollozos se apagaron.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó acariciándole una mejilla. Por toda respuesta, Andrómeda recibió un débil suspiro.

—¿Viniste por la mensualidad de la hipoteca? —Tonks se secó los ojos tratando de sonar normal.

—No, hija, no. Leí el diario en la mañana y no sé… me imaginé que algo podía estar mal, un presentimiento quizás o el sexto sentido maternal.

—Mamá yo… —empezó a decir Tonks con incomodidad. Agradecía infinitamente la presencia de su madre, pero había muchas cosas que debía seguir ocultando a pesar de que necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse con ella.

—No te preocupes. Sé que hay cosas que no puedes decirme y no te voy a hacer preguntas, solamente quiero estar contigo ahora. No necesito saber en que están metidos tú y Remus, confío en ti Nymphadora, y si tú confías en Remus entonces eso es bastante para mí. No estoy aquí para interrogarte —le dijo sonriendo— sólo quiero hacerte compañía y apoyarte.

—He hecho tantas cosas malas mamá… y tengo tanto miedo de ya no poder arreglarlas, si él no… —no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara nuevamente al imaginar que si Remus no regresaba, ella jamás tendría la oportunidad de de decirle la verdad ni de pedirle perdón.

La mirada que Andrómeda le dirigió fue de comprensión, sin reproches y con una confianza ciega. En ese instante Tonks estuvo segura de que la mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa para no traicionar la confianza de su hija. No merecía secretos.

Se arrodilló en frente de ella y recargó la cabeza en sus rodillas antes de empezar a hablar. Le contó todo, como había conocido a Remus, como se había enamorado de él y como había surgido en la cabeza de Sirius aquella loca mentira. Le contó lo menos posible sobre la Orden aunque si le explicó que Sirius no sólo era inocente, sino que había muerto tratando de salvar otra vida.

Repitió decenas de veces su intención de decir la verdad y la forma en que cada intento había sido frustrado, le explicó que la presencia de Remus con Greyback era parte de una misión secreta y que ella aún albergaba la esperanza de que la ruptura de su compromiso fuera un acto absurdo de nobleza. Remus quería protegerla.

—No debiste mentirle —murmuró Andrómeda con un suspiro, en el tono de su voz había más preocupación por la consecuencia de los actos de su hija que desaprobación.

—Lo sé mamá, pero desde el principio él creyó que nos llevábamos demasiados años, que era demasiado pobre, que por su condición no podíamos estar juntos, de no haber sido porque creyó que me estaba ayudando jamás me habría permitido estar cerca de él… pero me quiere —añadió no muy segura.

—Si, te quiere, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero vas a tener que trabajar mucho para que vuelva a confiar en ti después de saber la verdad.

—Ahora solamente quiero que regrese a salvo…

Andrómeda le acarició el cabello con cariño e inevitablemente ella se fue relajando.

Tonks escuchaba el incansable tic-tac del reloj con la vista fija en la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo y no podía engañarse: entre más tiempo pasara menos eran las posibilidades de que Remus volviera a salvo. Sacudió la cabeza creyendo ingenuamente que al deshacerse de la idea, el peligro también se desvanecería.

Las caricias de su madre sobre su cabeza eran casi un sedante y se quedó dormida con su mano derecha apretando firmemente su anillo de compromiso. Sintió una leve zarandeada y despertó sobresaltada. Andrómeda seguía a su lado y le señalaba una lechuza que daba pataditas. Era de los Weasley.

Tonks se puso de pie de un saltó y corrió hasta donde estaba el animal, en su prisa por leer el mensaje lo rompió y tuvo que mantener los pedazos juntos para poder leer, lo que le resultó complicado ya que sus manos temblaban demasiado.

" _Tonks,_

_Sólo escribo para avisarte que puedes estar tranquila, encontré el bolso que habías perdido. Se encuentra un poco empolvado, pero en buenas condiciones, ahora mismo está en su sitio, supongo que te gustará recuperarlo lo más pronto posible._

_Molly,"_

Empezó a reír histéricamente y cuando ya corría por una chaqueta se tropezó y cayó de golpe.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Andrómeda cuando se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Él está bien mamá —le explicó sobándose el codo con desinterés—Tengo que ir a verlo.

—Ve entonces… y trata de decirle la verdad lo más pronto posible —dijo cuando ella ya salía. Tonks se detuvo el tiempo preciso para asentir y luego desapareció.

_**17. Una nueva perspectiva.**_

Remus siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y sin levantar la vista de la acera. La poción que Dumbledore le había dado ya estaba perdiendo su efecto y empezaba a sentirse cansado y adolorido.

En ese momento el cansancio era su amigo, prefería concentrarse en el dolor físico que recordar lo que acababa de vivir. Por lo menos ya no tendría que regresar. A pesar de su escandaloso fracaso, Dumbledore, lejos de reprocharle algo, lo había felicitado por la gran cantidad de información obtenida y por las vidas que había salvado a riesgo de la suya propia. Él no se sentía orgulloso, no dejaba de pensar en esa niñita que, en caso de sobrevivir, maldeciría para siempre el día en que otros como él destrozaron su futuro.

Después de semanas de ausencia su propia casa le pareció extraña; lo único familiar que encontró en su camino a la recámara, fue una chaqueta de Tonks que colgaba del perchero. No quería pensar en ella y resistió el impulso de tomar la prenda para aspirarla. Para su desgracia la almohada a su lado estaba tan impregnada de un dulce aroma a frutas que tuvo que arrojarla contra una ventana para mantenerse a salvo, para mantener intacto el débil hilo que lo mantenía cuerdo en esos momentos. Pensar en ella lo hacía sentir aún más débil y cansado.

Tonks era un recordatorio de todo lo que no podía tener. La condena de meses que acababa de terminar era la razón por la que no podía tenerlo.

Tomó un libro y se sentó cerca de la ventana para leer con la poca luz que entraba por ella. Se dedicó a pasar las hojas buscando la última página que había leído, pero al encontrarla tuvo que leer tres veces el mismo párrafo para convencerse de que su atención no podría concentrarse en lo que leía mecánicamente.

Estaba muy cansado, pero no quería dormir; tenía miedo de que la realidad se repitiera en sus sueños y emponzoñara el único lugar que aún podía compartir con su Nymphadora. Se concentró en las semanas felices que había vivido a su lado y eso le dio algo de paz. Recordar sus manos haciéndole caricias y llevándole el desayuno a la cama con una sonrisa dulce, le permitió relajar sus músculos tensos. La memoria de sus ojos brillando y de sus dedos jugando con el cabello de su nuca mientras bailaban, fue capaz de provocarle una sonrisa.

Era tan fuerte la presencia de Tonks en esa habitación, que ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando, tras el rechinido de la puerta, ella apareció con la misma sonrisa dulce, pero tan deteriorada físicamente que no cualquiera hubiera sido capaz de encontrar en ella a la muchacha escandalosa y de cabello rosa que había paseado a su lado tantas veces.

Dejó que ella se arrodillara muy cerca y sintió sus manos tomando una de las de él. Muy lentamente levantó el rostro pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada por más de un segundo: se sentía sucio. A pesar de todo ella le estaba regalando la sonrisa más limpia que le había visto.

Sintió la necesidad de justificarse y aunque lo mejor para mantener la distancia era que ella lo creyera un cobarde y un salvaje, fue incapaz de perder completamente toda buena opinión que ella pudiera tener de él.

—Traté de evitarlo, Tonks, pero me descubrieron y… —no pudo seguir, ella le cubrió los labios con las puntas de los dedos y muy suavemente le empujó el rostro para obligarlo a mirarla.

—Lo sé. Ya estás aquí, es lo único que importa. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti —añadió antes de recargar la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

El calorcito que emanaba de ella lo fue envolviendo poco a poco, pero tan profundamente, que alcanzó su corazón y éste, en respuesta, dejó de dolerle.

Permanecieron en la misma posición por varios minutos hasta que ella se puso de pie alegando que tenía hambre y que prepararía algo de comer; pocos minutos después regresó con algunos emparedados, leche y jugo para ambos. Remus no se molestó en preguntarse de dónde había sacado la comida, ya que su despensa estaba totalmente vacía.

Tonks se sentó en el suelo, cerca de él, con las piernas cruzadas y, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, empezó un despreocupado parloteo sobre los temas más triviales. Su madre quería pintar la cocina, Molly tenía problemas con el techo de su recámara y Kingsley estaba muy entusiasmado con una muggle que acababa de conocer…

Ni un reproche salió de su boca, no hubo quejas, ni siquiera una palabra o actitud que pudiera recordarle el tipo de relación que habían tenido, nada que pudiera incomodarlo. Era como si ella se hubiera metido en lo más profundo de su mente para saber lo que necesitaba en ese momento, y luego dárselo en las miradas que constantemente le dirigía, llenas de un renovado respeto, de admiración y orgullo.

No podía entender por qué Tonks no se había decepcionado de él, solamente quería disfrutar de su compañía unos minutos más, sentir que ella lo contagiaba con su bondad y no que era él quien la contaminaba.

Sin saber como, se rindió al cansancio y finalmente pudo dormir. Aunque al despertar ella se había marchado, por su aroma y por la almohada tibia a su lado supo que había pasado la noche con él, sin necesidad de leer la nota que dejó sobre el buró y en la que le informaba que había ido a trabajar.

Ese mismo día cambió las cerraduras de las puertas y las contraseñas de acceso. Jamás volvería a verla paseando por la recámara ni sonriéndole desde el viejo sillón.

Él guardaría en algún rincón de su memoria el odio, la amargura y la muerte de los que se había visto rodeado por meses y que mucho se temía lo perseguirían por el resto de su vida, porque esos eran lo únicos acompañantes que podían permitirse los seres como él. No había familia ni amigos que soportaran tal condena de por vida; tarde o temprano —generalmente temprano— todos se rendían y terminaban huyendo en busca de una existencia más tranquila.

Tonks ya le había demostrado la constancia y la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Después de meses seguía sin recuperar sus poderes y Remus ya no se engañaba creyendo que era por la muerte de Sirius o por la maldición recibida en el Ministerio: ella estaba así por él.

De haberse casado, ella probablemente hubiera soportado un poco más, quizás algunos años antes de darse cuenta que estar atada a alguien como él era un error que le había quitado la mejor parte de su vida… entonces empezaría a odiarlo. Y eso no podría soportarlo.

Nymphadora Tonks le había dado la fuerza y la paz necesarias para seguir adelante, para encontrar de nuevo su camino y su lugar; ella le había dado muchas cosas y a cambio lo mejor que él podía hacer por ella era sacarla de su vida.

OoOoO

Tonks estaba feliz. Por primera vez en muchos meses sentía que una noche de sueño realmente la hacía descansar. A través del espejo miró a Remus aún dormido, era raro que él se despertara tan tarde, pero considerando todo lo que acababa de pasar, ese descanso era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Mientras trataba de quitarse los cabellos de la frente se sintió envalentonada por la alegría que sentía y se atrevió a intentar cambiar su cabello. Se concentró en su antiguo estilo rosa peinado de puntas y cuando abrió los ojos no encontró cambio alguno.

Remus, sin despertar, se giró un poco entre las mantas, ella imaginó su cara al encontrar su cabello como antes y trató de nuevo, esta vez, concentrándose aún más. Su imagen en el espejo le mostró un cabello ligeramente ondulado, o por lo menos no tan lacio, y con un poco más de brillo. Se encogió de hombros y recordó las palabras de uno de los sanadores que la habían atendido: sus poderes no regresarían de inmediato, en caso de que algún día lo hicieran, sería un proceso gradual.

Ya era tarde y no quería llegar retrasada, bastante tenía con la inasistencia del día anterior como para encima sumarse una impuntualidad. Por la tarde haría algunas compras en Hogsmeade, pensaba sorprender a Remus con una cena preparada por ella misma, tenía un par de libros de cocina y se sentía tan contenta que se consideraba capaz de hornear un pastel.

Dejaría pasar algunos días y luego hablaría con Remus, le diría la verdad, le prometería nunca más volverle a mentir y ya que aquella noche no la había rechazado, estaba segura de que la perdonaría. Seguramente Molly y su madre tenían razón, él la quería y solamente estaba tratando de protegerla. La pesadilla ya había terminado y no había razón para seguir separados. Remus recuperaría la razón, vería que su comportamiento al alejarla había sido absurdo, y ya sin mentiras todo sería mucho más sencillo.

Sus rondas pasaron casi sin sentirlo y al terminar su turno recorrió un par de tiendas hasta comprar lo que creyó necesario para la cena, incluyendo algunas velas, chocolates y un buen vino. Estaba tan emocionada que cuando llegó a la casa de Remus no le sorprendió demasiado no poder entrar: seguramente su ansiedad había hecho que la llave, que siempre estaba bajo el tapete, se escapara a sus dedos. Buscó por segunda vez pero la llave no estaba ahí. Se dio un golpe en la frente cuando recordó que tenía un duplicado en su bolsa, y la brusquedad del movimiento provocó que un par de latas cayeran de la bolsa que llevaba en el brazo. Las levantó antes de colocar la bolsa en el suelo para buscar la llave, misma que, milagrosamente, encontró de inmediato.

La llave se deslizó suavemente en la cerradura, pero se negó a girar dentro de ella. Fue inútil que lo intentara con más fuerza, la puerta no se abrió. Intentó con la puerta principal y finalmente con un _alohomora_ antes de murmurar la contraseña que dio los mismos resultados.

Con un suspiro de frustración llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente Remus, como medida precautoria, había cambiado las cerraduras y las contraseñas, y había olvidado decírselo.

Fue a su departamento y pasó un par de horas esperando una nota que nunca llegó, pasaron dos días antes de que pudiera volver a verlo y cuando le habló acerca del incidente de la entrada, él simplemente asintió y confirmó que lo había hecho por seguridad, pero nunca se ofreció a darle copias de las nuevas llaves o a compartir la contraseña, lejos de eso, se alejó de ella al terminar la reunión y en las breves palabras que le dirigió lo notó distante y frío, casi molesto.

Tonks pasó los siguientes días preguntándose que había hecho mal para que él la tratara nuevamente de esa forma. En algo se había equivocado pero su confusión no le permitía entender en que.

Tal vez en cuanto Remus recobró la serenidad recordó el motivo por el que había terminado su relación: porque no la quería ni confiaba en ella, sin importar lo que Molly y su madre pensaran.

Huyó de su madre por días por temor a que ésta le preguntara si ya había arreglado las cosas. A Andrómeda seguramente no le resultaba raro que pasaran varios días sin saber de su hija. Tonks se había distanciado de ellos en los últimos meses, su padre ya estaba mucho mejor y no quería atormentarlos permitiendo que la vieran en ese estado; además, se sentía como una extraña estando con ellos. Se sentía como una extraña en cualquier lugar desde que Remus se había marchado.

El dolor que le provocaba sentirse constantemente rechazada, se amortiguaba con la tranquilidad de saber a Remus ya a salvo, o por lo menos, tan a salvo como algún miembro de la orden podía estarlo.

Durante las reuniones se sentaba frente a él y lo observaba disimuladamente, notando las huellas que la estancia con Greyback le había dejado: había encanecido más, estaba muy delgado a pesar de que Molly llevaba días tratando de sobrealimentarlo, sus ojos estaban cansados y tristes, y aunque ya no lucía tan perdido, no había recuperado esa paz que podía transmitir con una mirada.

Constantemente, Tonks se distraía deseando poder meterse en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos para entender lo que estaba pasando, para buscar una señal, algo que le indicara el camino a seguir. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan confundida. En ocasiones pensaba que él necesitaba más tiempo; a veces creía que realmente nunca la había querido y todo lo había hecho creyendo ayudarla. El anillo en su mano, visible únicamente para ella, era lo único que la mantenía en sus cabales. Si Remus no sintiera nada por ella habría deseado recuperar el anillo de su madre.

Tonks decidió seguir esperando, no podía hacer otra cosa. Si por lo menos no le doliera tanto ver como se alejaba de ella casi con repulsión…

OoOoO

—Lo importante es que ya regresó, mamá —susurró Tonks sentándose en el suelo para acomodar los trastes en una caja. Tenía el cabello manchado con pintura amarilla que le había escurrido mientras pintaba una de las paredes de la cocina.

Andrómeda apretó los labios y miró a su hija con preocupación. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde el regreso de Remus y contrario a lo que ella se imaginaba, su hija seguía sin recuperarse.

Tal vez ella era demasiado clásica y conservadora en algunos aspectos y por eso nada deseaba más que ver a su hija feliz y con su propia familia. Desde el nacimiento de Nymphadora se había empeñado en que su hija fuera la niña típica. Hasta los cuatro años la había obligado a usar hermosos vestidos largos y peinados con caireles que la hacían lucir como una auténtica muñeca de aparador. Al igual que toda madre, creía a su hija la niña más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra y como tal la presumía.

Desgraciadamente, la niña resultó ser muy diferente a su madre y además de odiar los vestidos, debido a su torpeza, estos le resultaban un autentico instrumento de tortura, ya que acrecentaban su natural torpeza y era incapaz de dar tres pasos seguidos sin pisarse algún holán y caer al suelo. Andrómeda se resignó a ver a la niña con pantalones y renunció a los vestidos de princesa.

A los cinco años y en medio de un colosal berrinche porque le impidieron subir a la montaña rusa debido a su edad, descubrieron que la pequeña era Metamorfomaga. Le tomó más de dos años dominar sus habilidades, pero en cuanto lo hizo, el cabello de la niña se convirtió en una nueva frustración para su madre. En cuanto Nymphadora creía que no era observada, reducía sus dos coletas de abundante cabello castaño a un estilo corto, casi de chico, que le permitía correr y saltar por el jardín persiguiendo toda clase de animales. Los colores que usaba en el cabello aunque variaban, generalmente se mantenían en el rango de los rosas, que parecía ser la única característica femenina que la niña respetaba.

Andrómeda pasaba horas viendo a su hija y a su marido jugar fútbol en el patio trasero y se sorprendía al notar que la torpeza de su hija casi desaparecía mientras corría feliz con su padre.

A regañadientes, Andrómeda, poco antes de que la niña entrara a Hogwarts, renunció a la idea de cambiarla, se acostumbró a la personalidad de su hija y aprendió a respetarla, porque haciendo a un lado sus excentricidades, Nymphadora era un ser humano excepcional: una hija irreprochable, buena estudiante, una amiga fiel, una persona perseverante hasta llegar a la necedad, noble, amable y, sobre todo, feliz.

Salvo un breve periodo de melancolía cuando en su adolescencia descubrió que los chicos de su edad la veían más como la atracción de una feria que como mujer, Nymphadora siempre había sido contagiosamente alegre. A los diecisiete años se había consolado cuando escuchó a su padre decirle que estaba seguro de que algún día encontraría un hombre que se tomaría tiempo para conocer a la persona que se escondía detrás de tantos cambios y colores, y ese hombre se llevaría como premio por su inteligencia a la mejor mujer del mundo.

Luego apareció Remus Lupin y cuando Andrómeda notó que los ojos de su hija brillaban como nunca y que casi se podía tocar el aura de felicidad que rodeaba a la muchacha, estuvo segura que el hombre que habían esperado ya había llegado.

Él no era el príncipe que ella y su marido habían soñado para Nymphadora. La diferencia de sus edades era considerable y a su lado la muchacha no podría aspirar a más lujos que la compañía de un hombre maduro, sensato e inteligente.

Años atrás, gracias a las palabras de Sirius, conocieron al joven Remus Lupin y sin sospechar que en una de tantas vueltas la vida le daría un papel tan importante en sus vidas, lo estimaron como amigo de él único Black que no los había excluido de la familia. Lo consideraban un buen hombre y para Ted siempre había sido un ejemplo de cómo una persona puede sobreponerse al rechazo y salir adelante. Y Ted sabía del rechazo, ya que durante su época en Hogwarts ser hijo de muggles implicaba marginación.

Cuando inexplicablemente el sencillo y callado Theodore Tonks logró conquistar a Andrómeda Black, ella sufrió las mismas burlas y desprecios, no sólo de compañeros de escuela, sino de su propia familia. El matrimonio Tonks entendió la injusticia de los prejuicios de la forma más dura: con soledad y aislamiento, y no deseaban eso para su hija.

Si Albus Dumbledore le había confiado un colegio entero a Remus era por un buen motivo. Ellos confiaron también, sobre todo, en el buen juicio de Nymphadora, que jamás corría un riesgo que no estuviera preparada para enfrentar.

Semanas antes de enterarse de la relación de su hija, Andrómeda ya la intuía por el cambio tan notorio en su actitud: la sonrisa estaba tatuada en su rostro. Por ese simple hecho, el misterioso hombre capaz de tener a su hija en ese estado ya tenía ganado su aprecio.

El temor que aún sentían por la seguridad de su hija con esa relación disminuyó notablemente cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de tratarlo en persona, era un hombre responsable y sensato que cuidaba de su hija. Más que en sus palabras, Andrómeda supo leer todo eso en los detalles: cada vez que le quitaba o le colocaba el abrigo a Nymphadora cuando llegaban o salían de la mano; por la forma en que miraba a su hija directamente a los ojos cuando ésta hablaba; cuando recogía la servilleta de la muchacha aun antes de que ella notara que se había caído; porque el brazo de Remus siempre estaba listo para recibir el peso de Nymphadora cuando tropezaba, y porque él sonreía automáticamente al escuchar las escandalosas carcajadas de su pareja.

El novio de su hija fue bien recibido en su casa por meritos propios y también porque ni Ted ni ella harían algo que dañara la relación que tenían con Nymphadora. Andrómeda no seguiría el ejemplo de su propia madre al rechazarla.

Remus Lupin le había dado más brillo e intensidad a los colores de Nymphadora y ese era motivo suficiente para ser aceptado.

Desgraciadamente eso ya había quedado atrás. Ahora, la mujer triste y apagada, la sombra oscura y silenciosa en la que se había convertido su hija, había hecho que Andrómeda extrañara los colores y el ruido que anteriormente la acompañaban y que normalmente le parecían excesos.

Vio a la muchacha guardar cristalería con una calma que era tan extraña en ella como el silencio. Antes, su constante parloteo llegaba a provocarle jaquecas, y en esos días tenía suerte si lograba sacarle una frase completa entre la docena de monosílabos a los que se reducía su conversación.

Nymphadora estaba enamorada, era necia como su padre —aunque Ted insistiera en afirmar que esa era una herencia materna— y podrían pasar años antes de que superara ese desengaño, si es que algún día lograba hacerlo. Andrómeda no estaba dispuesta a que su hija desperdiciara la mejor parte de su vida sufriendo por un hombre.

Entendía las reservas de Remus y el hecho de que hubiera estado dispuesto a casarse para ayudar a su hija hacía que lo respetara más, pero ni el respeto ni el aprecio ni todo el oro del mundo iban a hacer que ella le perdonara el daño que le estaba haciendo a su niña. Si Nymphadora no se atrevía a hablar con él para decirle la verdad y terminar con esa tontería de una buena vez, entonces lo haría ella, aunque eso significara entrometerse.

Nymphadora acababa de romper un vaso, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de su madre, se disculpó con una sonrisa triste y se sorprendió ligeramente cuando recibió un suave beso en la cabeza.

Andrómeda pasó los siguientes días buscando a Remus sin éxito, hasta que finalmente lo encontró en el Londres muggle, muy cerca de la entrada al callejón Diagon.

Sin disimulo alguno se paró frente a él, no tenía caso fingir que lo había encontrado casualmente. Por unos segundos él la miró sin saber que decir y luego bajó la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado, lo que le ganó algunos puntos a su favor.

—¡Andrómeda!… ¿Cómo has estado¿Cómo está Ted? —le preguntó con incomodidad.

—Bien. Ted está mucho mejor, gracias —Andrómeda notó la forma en que rehuía su mirada y después de observar a su alrededor, llegó a la conclusión de que la calle no era el mejor sitio para la conversación que deseaba tener con el ex-prometido de su hija—. ¿Te importaría acompañarme a tomar un café?

Remus asintió con una ligera sonrisa; camino a su lado hasta que encontraron una cafetería que estaba prácticamente sola y a la que Andrómeda entró con decisión.

Se acomodaron en una mesa apartada y solitaria, y después de pedir un par de cafés, se miraron con incomodidad por unos segundos. Ella dio un largo suspiro antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Hace algunos días hablé con Nymphadora —le dijo con decisión y notó la forma en que, a la simple mención de su hija, Remus apretaba la taza como si quisiera exprimirle el café—. Me confesó que ustedes terminaron.

Remus que estaba por llevarse la taza a los labios, desistió y regresó ésta al platito. Asintió y se atrevió a levantar el rostro, sus ojos claros se veían tristes, pero decididos.

—Supongo que ella no había encontrado el momento para decírselos…

—No fue eso. Creo que simplemente estaba esperando que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglaran, para no tener que decirnos nada —declaró con simpleza.

—Siento que no haya sido así. Nymphadora y yo terminamos definitivamente.

—Ella me dijo que la decisión fue tuya. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué de pronto cambiaste de opinión? —quiso saber Andrómeda. Remus tragó saliva y aparentemente fijó su atención en una de las enormes ventanas de la cafetería.

—Es lo mejor —contestó secamente y empezó a mirar la hora con ansiedad.

—¿La has visto últimamente? —Andrómeda tuvo que apretar los labios cuando la imagen de lo que actualmente era su hija, le provocó una oleada de furia—. ¿Realmente crees que estar así es lo mejor para ella? —Sintió la mirada de Remus taladrándole la frente. El hombre no parpadeó, pero tampoco le contestó. Parecía no hallar la respuesta correcta y Andrómeda aprovechó este hecho para avanzar—. Nymphadora es una buena persona, pero desgraciadamente como todos es capaz de cometer errores. Sé que te ha hecho creer que tienes razones para desconfiar de ella, pero te aseguro que no es así —con esas últimas palabras capturó totalmente la atención de Remus.

—¿De que hablas?

—Ella no es quien tú crees —Andrómeda sonrió inevitablemente, imaginando las complicaciones por las que su hija debió pasar al representar su papel—. Remus, la relación más larga que tuvo antes de conocerte duro tres semanas y fue con un muchachito en su séptimo año…

—¿Ella te lo dijo? —le preguntó Remus incrédulo. Andrómeda asintió.

—Cuando apareció en el diario la noticia de… —se detuvo un momento y rápidamente miró a su alrededor, pero la persona más cercana se encontraba a unos cuatro metros de distancia— el ataque, me imaginé que algo podía estar mal, ella solamente nos dijo que habías aceptado un trabajo con ciertos riesgos y que por eso retrasaron la boda. La fui a buscar y estaba muy mal, nunca la había visto así. En cuanto se calmó un poco me lo confesó todo… Créeme por favor, no tienes razón para desconfiar de ella, todo lo hizo porque quería acercarse a ti…

— Lo sé. Lo sé. En realidad, no entiendo como pude haber sido tan estúpido para creerle durante tanto tiempo… Quizás porque me convenía hacerlo —soltó una risita amarga.

—¿Cómo…?

—Alguien que estuvo con ella desde el inicio del teatro me lo contó todo hace tiempo —se adelantó Remus al ver la confusión de Andrómeda.

—¿Sirius? —adivinó ella.

—También te dijo eso.

—Supongo que me dijo lo suficiente para desahogarse, pero no tanto para comprometerme o comprometer lo que sea que estén haciendo —dijo Andrómeda—. No te preocupes, ella es una profesional —añadió sin disimular su orgullo. Por la forma en que Remus sonrió con la mirada perdida, ella estuvo segura de que opinaba lo mismo.

No dudaba de lo que él sentía por su hija, había tenido oportunidades de sobra para comprobar que la quería sinceramente y se sintió confundida. Si él ya sabía la verdad, por qué insistía en mantenerse alejado? Si había aceptado casarse con ella creyendo esa sarta de mentiras, por qué ahora que sabía que Nymphadora era una mujer decente la sacaba de su vida como si fuera indigna de él. ¿Era el engaño lo que no le podía perdonar o había algo más?

Remus parecía tener urgencia por acabar con esa conversación y desaparecer, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marcharse tan fácil.

—No entiendo. Pensé que no sabías, que por eso habías roto el compromiso.

—Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que Tonks y yo nos comprometimos y con cada una de ellas he entendido que es absurdo pensar que nosotros podíamos tener un futuro juntos —le explicó Remus, mientras ponía un poco más de azúcar en su café.

—Aunque la entiendo, no la voy a disculpar. Sé que hizo mal al mentir, pero te aseguro que ya lo pagó, entendió la lección y no lo volverá a hacer. Ella quería confesártelo todo, no estaba contenta sabiendo que te estaba engañando, dale una oportunidad y…

—¡No! —exclamó Remus con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal—. ¿No entiendes que la oportunidad se la estoy dando ahora? —respiró profundo y trató de calmarse, Andrómeda lo estudiaba, tratando de entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz era serena y pausada otra vez—: Antes de que Sirius me contara todo, supe que tendría que marcharme y que no era seguro que regresara; pensé que cualquier clase de beneficio que ella tuviera con nuestro matrimonio no sería lo suficientemente grande para pagarlo con una espera así. No lo creí justo, quise terminar nuestra relación, le dije a Sirius lo que pensaba hacer y fue entonces que él se decidió a hablar, creyó que con eso yo entendería que los sentimientos de Tonks eran lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir esa separación…

»Yo solamente era capaz de pensar en que ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle. No podía seguir engañándome al pensar que aun con todos los problemas que venían conmigo, podría ayudarla a cambiar de vida. Por eso busque cualquier pretexto para acabar con todo eso. Después de un tiempo de estar lejos confirmé que había hecho lo correcto. Ella no sabe las cosas que vi, de lo que es capaz la gente como yo. Jamás la expondría a eso… a mí nuevamente. Creí que finalmente se decepcionaría y todo quedaría en el pasado… que seguiría con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Pero no fue así —murmuró Andrómeda como si hablara para sí misma—. Está enamorada. Cuando era niña su padre no le leía cuentos para dormirla. Pasaba horas contándole como había insistido por años para convencerme de salir con él y siempre terminaba la historia diciéndole que ella era el premio que la vida le había dado por su perseverancia. Nymphadora no se va a rendir.

—Necesita más tiempo. Encontrará a alguien que pueda hacerla feliz sin causarle tantos problemas. Solamente quiero lo mejor para ella, creo que tú y Ted estarán de acuerdo conmigo —afirmó, esperando que ella lo apoyara sin duda alguna.

—Él no sabe nada. No hemos querido decírselo —Pero si te refieres a que ambos queremos ver a nuestra hija feliz, es cierto, más que nada en este mundo, por eso apoyamos su relación contigo. Jamás la habíamos visto tan feliz: _tú_ la hacías feliz, la hacías sentir querida y protegida. Ted siempre te ha tenido en un buen concepto y, sobre todo, confiamos en ella. Si Nymphadora cree que lo mejor para ella es estar contigo es porque así es.

—Está equivocada.

—Cuando le dije a mis padres que iba a casarme con Ted se volvieron locos —comentó Andrómeda con tono de tristeza—. Dijeron que esa relación no me convenía, y con el pretexto de que era lo mejor para mí, me prohibieron verlo nuevamente. Por supuesto, no les hice caso y con el tiempo entendí que no querían lo mejor para mí, querían lo mejor y lo más conveniente para ellos. Creo que estás cometiendo el mismo error, estás pensando solamente en ti. Nymphadora te ha demostrado que no le importa…

—Con el tiempo le hubiera importado —la interrumpió Remus depositando, con más fuerza de la necesaria, la taza sobre la mesa.

—Eso fue lo que dijo mi madre que me pasaría con Ted, pero ya ves, después de tantos años me sigue haciendo feliz —le dijo sonriendo mientras llamaba a la mesera y con una seña pedía la cuenta—. No quisiera creer que estás haciendo esto por egoísmo, pensando únicamente en lo más conveniente para ti.

»La próxima vez que estés cerca de Nymphadora, hazme un favor: mírala directamente a los ojos y dime si realmente crees que esto es lo mejor para ella, si te convences de que es feliz, no volveré a molestarte, pero si no es así, te suplico… no, _te exijo_, que hagas lo que sea necesario para que mi hija vuelva a ser la de antes. Devuélvele lo que le quitaste, porque ella no merece vivir así —dijo con un tono duro y frío que a Andrómeda le recordaba desagradablemente el que usaba su madre al hablar de Ted—. No quisiera cambiar la opinión que tengo de ti Remus… Por favor, no le digas a Nymphadora que tuvimos esta conversación.

Después de verlo asentir dejó a Remus en la mesa, seguramente esforzándose por encontrar algo que decir. Las cosas tampoco eran fáciles para él, y de no estar su hija en medio, Andrómeda se hubiera sentido inclinada a apoyarlo. Regresó a su casa deseando que las cosas se arreglaran y en la siguiente visita de Nymphadora, ya pudiera fruncir disimuladamente el ceño por sus extravagantes colores de cabello.

_**18. Incontrolablemente rosa**_

Remus observaba atentamente a Molly y Fleur abrazadas, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Era una guardia normal mientras Dumbledore arreglaba algunos asuntos. Sería algo sencillo y lo más complicado en un principio fue la idea de hacer la guardia con Tonks, el saludo de incomodidad y los esfuerzos que tenía que hacer para cortar de tajo cada nuevo intento de la mujer por iniciar una conversación.

Esa había sido la primera vez que había coincidido con Tonks desde su charla con Andrómeda e, inevitablemente, en cuanto estuvo frente a la muchacha lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue mirarla a los ojos y con tristeza descubrió que no había brillo ni alegría en ellos. Estaban vacíos y llenos de una desesperanza tan absoluta que le heló la sangre.

No, definitivamente ella no era feliz, pero Remus seguía convencido de que hacía lo mejor; tal vez a ella le tomaría más tiempo, pero eventualmente volvería a ser sonreír.

De repente, la voz áspera de Tonks lo volvió a la realidad, nunca la había visto tan furiosa, le gritaba delante de todos que a ella no le importaba su condición, lo zarandeaba y con desesperación le repetía que no le importaba, hasta que finalmente Molly y Arthur intervinieron diciéndole, una, que era ridículo; y otro, que Tonks lo quería a él y no a un hombre sano y completo. Incluso Minerva tuvo su participación, afirmando que Dumbledore hubiera estado feliz por ellos. Pero Dumbledore acababa de morir…

Remus tenía que salir de ahí para poder ordenar sus pensamientos, para analizar lo que acababa de pasar. Escuchó los suaves pasos de Tonks alejarse sin que nadie aparte de él lo notara. Apenas le había dirigido una mirada a modo de disculpa antes de salir y en su lugar había dejado solamente sombras, sombras que contrastaban con el baño de luz que ella había sido.

Dejó pasar un par de minutos antes de también escapar sin ser notado, lo que menos deseaba era llamar nuevamente la atención. Empezó a recorrer los largos pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que al llegar a las escaleras se encontró a Tonks al pie de éstas, abrazándose las rodillas y con la mirada fija en algún punto muy lejano y aparentemente irreal. Estaba por darse la vuelta para alejarse de ella, cuando la escuchó hablar:

—Siento lo que pasó —le dijo sin girar el rostro para mirarlo—. Estaba un poco nerviosa, no quise avergonzarte. Debes seguir pensando que soy una niña… —susurró con tristeza.

No había reproche en su voz, pero el dolor que Remus encontró en esas palabras logró partirle el corazón. Sin ceremonia alguna se sentó a su lado y controló rápidamente el estremecimiento que el calor de su cercanía le provocó.

—No creo que seas una niña, Tonks. Nunca lo he creído —Ella lo miró con las cejas ligeramente levantadas, seguramente recordando las palabras que le había dicho casi un año atrás—. Te dije muchas tonterías aquel día, pero necesitaba que entendieras, era mi obligación. Lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir mal, nunca fue mi intención.

—Lo sé —sonrió, acariciando la uña de su dedo pulgar—. ¿Sabes? Hace unos momentos, cuando estábamos peleando solamente podía pensar en que si algo le pasaba a alguno de los dos, nunca habríamos podido hacer las paces y tú seguirías odiándome por siempre…

—Yo nunca te he odiado —la interrumpió bruscamente. Dejó que ella lo mirara fijamente a los ojos hasta quedar convencida de que no le mentía.

—Pero ya no quieres estar conmigo, ni siquiera como amigo... —Tonks se rascó las esquinas de los ojos toscamente y Remus pudo adivinar que con ese movimiento se esforzaba en disimular un par de lágrimas.

—Eso no es verdad, siempre vamos a ser amigos —tomó su mano y la sintió temblar… o tal vez fue él quien tembló¿cómo saberlo? Lo único cierto era que no podía permitir que ninguno de los dos se ilusionara otra vez.

—Entonces¿podemos volver a ser amigos? —le preguntó entusiasmada. Él tartamudeó sin saber que contestar, no podía darle esperanzas pero se veía tan sola y desesperada que nuevamente sintió el instinto de protegerla. Afortunadamente ella se le adelantó—: No, Remus. No quiero decir que regresemos a los planes de matrimonio. Creo que tú tenías razón, yo no soy mujer para jugar a la casita. El matrimonio... establecerse con un solo hombre no es para mí… Yo prefiero seguir divirtiéndome, muchos hombres son mejor que uno solo —declaró con su antiguo tono descarado—. Pero, tú eres mi mejor amigo y te necesito… sólo para tener a alguien con quien hablar y… —se encogió de hombros y volvió a rascarse los ojos.

En un repentino arranque de debilidad, Remus la abrazó con fuerza y tuvo que aguzar el oído para no perder el sollozo que ella soltó cuando enterró la cabeza en su pecho. No podía creer que aún tratara de sostener la mentira para mantenerse cerca. No entendía porque lo hacía, pero empezaba a convencerse de que realmente Tonks no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y él tenía que hacer algo.

La mujer le sonrió antes de volver a rascarse los ojos casi compulsivamente. Cuando Remus se puso de pie ella lo imitó y como si hubiera encontrado valor en el intento de sonrisa que él forzó, se le echó encima y lo abrazó con fuerza. Tenía que hacer algo…

—Siempre seremos amigos, pero yo… con Greyback… conocí a alguien —le dijo Remus separándose torpemente de su lado. Dirigió la vista hacia el suelo para poder mantener la mentira.

Tonks lo miró con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo por un largo momento, como si se esforzara en encontrar sentido a palabras de un idioma desconocido. Parpadeó varias veces y al final con una mueca extraña se encogió de hombros y se rascó las pestañas con tanta fuerza que sus párpados quedaron enrojecidos.

—Nunca hubiera funcionado¿verdad? —Le preguntó retrocediendo un paso, con la vista fija en el inmenso candil que colgaba en lo más alto del techo—. Tú y yo casados… ¡qué tontería! Es mejor quedar solamente como amigos —declaró ofreciéndole su pequeña y temblorosa mano, que él estrechó débilmente—. Debe ser una buena persona… si te enamoraste… de ella y no de mí —lo miró a los ojos fijamente, pero él ni siquiera parpadeó—. Prométeme que serás feliz y que seguiremos siendo amigos —le pidió en voz tan baja, que él tuvo que inclinarse un poco para escucharla.

—Si tú eres feliz yo también lo voy a ser.

Tonks se separó y Remus se sintió agradecido por esto, ya que sus fuerzas flaquearon demasiado al sentir la mano de ella entre las suyas y sobre todo, cuando a pesar de no poder verlo, sintió que aún llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso que le había dado.

—Entonces… supongo que es mejor que te regrese esto —le dijo Tonks, al notar la forma insistente en que él miraba su dedo anular. Se quitó al anillo del dedo y al instante se hizo visible, lo vio brillar por última vez antes de entregárselo— Es un recuerdo de tu familia y lo justo es que siga ahí, además, supongo que pronto querrás dárselo a ella… Debe ser una mujer maravillosa... porque tú la quieres —susurró.

Por varios segundos esperó que él dijera algo, tal vez que se negara a recibirlo, pero Remus sabía que para terminar con todo era necesario arrancar de raíz cualquier esperanza que ella pudiera tener.

—Si, ella es increíble. Gracias —murmuró con una amargura que le resultaba difícil esconder. Le estaba haciendo daño otra vez. Observó el anillo en su mano y luego la falsa sonrisa con la que Tonks se despidió antes de darse la vuelta.

La vio caminar nerviosamente con grandes zancadas hasta salir del castillo y perderse de vista. Aún dio un par de pasos instintivamente para alcanzarla, pero reaccionó a tiempo y se detuvo.

OoOoO

Tonks caminó valientemente hasta que se sintió sola; entonces, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás, soltó un sollozo ronco y profundo que consumió las pocas fuerzas que le restaban.

Se dejó caer a las orillas del lago y recargó la barbilla en sus rodillas, estaba segura que aunque hubiera tratado de contener el llanto le habría resultado imposible. Todo había acabado.

Remus Lupin se había enamorado de otra mujer. De una mujer igual a él, con la que seguramente se sentiría identificado, una mujer con la que podía compartir cosas que frente a ella le avergonzaban. Lo había perdido.

Él se había marchado decepcionado de ella y estando lejos una mujer sincera lo había hecho ilusionarse… enamorarse. Con ella todo había sido mentiras. De todo lo que había pasado con él, lo único irrefutablemente cierto era que lo amaba, que tal vez lo amaba aún más en ese momento cuando ya no podría tenerlo nuevamente porque le había fallado cuando más la necesitaba, no lo había apoyado, había hecho evidente que su propia inmadurez era un obstáculo más fuerte que la licantropía de Remus...

Ya nada podía hacer. Sería un acto de egoísmo supremo insistir cuando él finalmente había encontrado a quien querer. Si no hubiera sido así ella jamás se habría dado por vencida… pero él no la quería. Simplemente se había engañado creyéndose enamorado porque quería ayudarla.

Remus no la amaba.

Se repitió mil veces la misma frase y en cada ocasión sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si le clavaran un cuchillo al rojo vivo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría vivir una persona con un dolor así y se consoló pensando que con un poco de suerte no llegaría al final de la guerra. Sin importar lo que pasara, para ella ya todo había acabado.

Acarició su dedo en el sitio, ahora vacío, que antes había ocupado su anillo de compromiso; ese anillo que tal vez muy pronto luciría otra mujer, otra mujer que podría pasear del brazo del único hombre al que ella podía amar.

Se levantó con los hombros caídos y la cabeza agachada; empezó a caminar de regreso, quería llegar a su departamento… no pensar, no sentir… dormir, dormir mucho, pero ya sin soñar.

OoOoO

«Pero ella te quiere a ti» a Remus le llegó el eco de las palabras de Arthur. Si, tal vez ella todavía lo quería, pero el amor no era suficiente, el amor no iba a darle un empleo, dignidad o salud. No, el amor no bastaba.

Recordó a Andrómeda, su mirada dura y sus palabras frías cuando, días atrás, le había exigido devolverle a su hija lo que le había quitado. Había tratado de hacerlo, la había dejado libre para empezar de nuevo. Se había alejado para facilitarle el olvido, la había liberado de toda responsabilidad por la ruptura de su relación, incluso le había mentido… creía haberle devuelto ya todo lo que le había quitado. Sin embargo, la persona gris que acababa de marcharse le gritaba que no era así.

Salió también él deseando un poco de aire fresco para despejar su mente. Tomó una de las viejas escobas del colegio con la vana idea de que volando dejaría muy lejos de la imagen de Tonks con su sonrisa triste y su cabello oscuro. Desgraciadamente apenas se había elevado algunos metros, cuando distinguió una figura delgada y cansada que se alejaba con pasos lentos en medio de las sombras. Se ocultó detrás de las copas de los árboles y sin saber exactamente porqué, la fue siguiendo hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, donde ella se sentó y se quedó contemplando el reflejo de la luna en sus tranquilas aguas. Se limpiaba los ojos ya sin disimulo: creyéndose sola, lloraba sin restricciones.

Jamás su vida le había parecido tan absurda y vana. No encontraba sentido alguno en seguir viviendo si no podía estar con ella, sino podía por lo menos verla feliz y hacerla sonreír nuevamente. ¿De qué servía toda la maldita guerra si ella ya no volvería a brillar como antes? A pesar de todo, siempre había creído que su vida tenía razón de ser, pero en ese momento, al saberse incapaz de devolverle la alegría, supo que no era así.

¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo mejor para Tonks¿Con eso lograría que lo olvidara y con el tiempo volviera a sonreír?

Sintió un fuerte escalofrío al imaginar lo que hubiera sentido si algo le hubiera pasado a ella. ¿Cómo habría podido vivir sabiendo que había hecho miserables los últimos días de su vida¿Cómo hubiera encontrado consuelo con la idea de que lo había hecho para protegerla?

Sintiendo que habían pasado solamente cinco minutos, se repitió las palabras que ella le había murmurado muchos meses atrás, tratando de no ser escuchada: «Cuídate… ¿yo para que querría estar viva sin ti? Y fue en ese momento que entendió lo que le había quitado, aquello que Andrómeda le reclamó con tanta furia: le había quitado las ganas de vivir y lo entendió porque tampoco el tenía ánimos de seguir adelante sin ella.

Algo se había roto dentro de él al ver su carita desesperada repetirle una vez más que no le importaba su situación, algo se había vencido al escuchar que ella le pedía por lo menos su amistad. Supo que todas sus esperanzas de ser feliz se habían desvanecido en el momento de recibir el anillo, y por la mirada triste y vacía de Tonks tuvo la certeza de que a ella le había pasado lo mismo.

No tenía nada que ofrecer, no había tenido más que la ilusión de poder ayudarla, y sin embargo, según palabras de Andrómeda, Tonks jamás había estado tan feliz como en aquellos días. Se sentía querida y protegida, pero no entendía cómo podía sentirse protegida con alguien como él, ni tampoco entendía porque él se sintió finalmente aceptado solamente porque ella lo aceptaba tal cual era… quizás porque sabía que lo amaba… tal vez ella se sentía segura con él por la misma razón.

Lejos de ella volvió a sentirse extraño y fuera de lugar, mucho más de lo que antes se había sentido, lejos de ella todo parecía gris, frío y sin sentido. A la distancia, la vio ponerse de pie aun enjugándose las lágrimas del rostro y supo con certeza que para ella también todo el mundo había perdido razón de ser… no quería eso para ella. Voló hacia el camino principal y se detuvo en lo alto, a varios metros de ella.

Se veía tan sola e indefensa; sin motivo reparó de pronto en sus pies… eran tan pequeños, quizás era por eso que se tropezaba tanto. Nada en el mundo le podría dar tanta felicidad como pasar el resto de su vida ofreciéndole su mano cada vez que ella cayera. Se sintió totalmente convencido de que si alguien llegara a ofrecerle una cura milagrosa para su licantropía, él la cambiaría sin dudar por una sonrisa de su Nymphadora.

Deseaba tan desesperadamente verla sonreír de nuevo. Tal vez sí era verdad que solamente él podía lograrlo…

Cuando finalmente Tonks levantó el rostro y lo vio, se detuvo en seco sin saber que hacer, abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno y Remus aprovechó ese breve momento de confusión para lanzarse en picada hasta donde ella se encontraba, y sin ningún aviso tomarla por la cintura antes de volver a elevarse.

—¿Qué…? —protestó ella, pero él la calló con un beso al que ella respondió con entusiasmo y entrega.

—Te amo —declaró apretándola fuertemente con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de mantener el equilibrio de la escoba— No hay nadie más, Nymphadora, te mentí. Tú eres la única mujer a la que puedo amar. Esa es la única verdad que me importa y si a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado tú aún me quieres yo… —pero entonces fue ella quien lo interrumpió con un beso. En esa ocasión, y debido al entusiasmo de Tonks su equilibrio peligró tan gravemente, que Remus creyó mejor aterrizar.

—Por supuesto que te amo grandísimo necio —le aseguró apretándole las orejas cuando tropezó y ambos cayeron al suelo— Mucho más que antes — y soltó sus orejas para concentrarse en acariciar suavemente sus mejillas y labios.

Remus se enderezó un poco para tomar su mano izquierda y besarla dulcemente antes de sacar de su bolsillo el anillo y colocarlo nuevamente en su dedo, esta vez, completamente visible y en su forma original.

—Pensé, que mientras tuviera el anillo en el dedo aún existiría la posibilidad de que volviéramos a estar juntos… —se explicó Tonks, como si confesara una fantasía infantil y absurda—. Pero, cuando dijiste que había alguien más, y aceptaste que te lo devolviera…

—Ya no más mentiras —le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos hasta que ella bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiró largo y pesaroso—. Nadie más que tú puede usar este anillo.

—Tengo que decirte algo… hace tanto tiempo que he querido decírtelo, pero…

—Ya lo sé, cielo. Hace mucho que lo sé. Sirius me lo contó todo poco antes de… —le explicó—. Cuando Dumbledore me encomendó lo de Greyback y más tarde supe que no eras lo que me habían hecho creer, supe que no tenía nada que ofrecerte y quise hacerme a un lado —ella le tomó las manos. Consciente de que él necesitaba explicarse lo dejó continuar sin interrupciones—. Pensé que en un par de meses te olvidarías de mí y muy pronto encontrarías a un hombre que pudiera darte todo lo que mereces, que serías feliz y… yo sería feliz sólo con saber que tú lo eras. Pero…

—Pero no fue así —lo completó ella mientras se abrazaba a él ya totalmente relajada—. No fue así porque tú eres el único hombre que puede ofrecerme lo que necesito para ser feliz. Tú eres el único que puede hacer que valga la pena soportar este presente y esperar el futuro.

Remus la apretó con más fuerza y aspiró profundamente el aroma a frutas de su cabello. Se sorprendió por la forma tan exacta en que sus sentimientos coincidían con los de ella. Quizás, al final, una guerra se ganaba por el motivo que inspiraba a los participantes, y el amor siempre sería un motivo más fuerte que el odio o el poder.

—No quise mentirte. Traté de decirte la verdad de inmediato, pero… no pude —le confesó en voz muy bajita—. Pensé que si te lo decía volverías a tratarme sólo como cualquier otra persona y no me volverías a poner atención—Remus guardó silencio y un beso en la frente de la muchacha fue la mejor forma de aceptar que eso exactamente hubiera hecho: alejarse—. Luego, creí que si me conocías un poco, tal vez te gustaría y entonces podría decirte la verdad, pero…

—Pero yo nunca te di la oportunidad —terminó por ella.

—Ya no importa. Ya estamos juntos de nuevo y te juro que nunca voy a volver a mentirte. Pero dime que me crees, por favor, necesito que confíes en mí —le suplicó desesperada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Te creo. Confío en ti más que en nadie en el mundo. Yo también necesito que confíes en mí y creas que no volveré a alejarme de ti a menos que seas tú quien me lo pida —instintivamente, Remus apretó más la mano de ella, como si temiera que ese momento pudiera llegar pronto.

Ella soltó una de sus escandalosas carcajadas y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo y la alegría que Remus tanto echaba de menos. En ese instante se prometió no permitir nunca más que volviera a apagarse su luz.

Tonks se arrodilló frente a él y jugueteó con al cabello de su nuca con una mirada traviesa.

—Entonces prepárate porque tu condena será de cadena perpetua.

—Podré soportarlo, mi cielo —le contestó con el mismo tono juguetón y dejó que el beso que le dio a continuación se hiciera más y más profundo hasta que nuevamente quedaron recostados sobre la hierba y la escuchó emitir un ruido parecido al ronroneo de un gato pequeño.

—Vamos a casa —le dijo el ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse. Ella asintió, se colgó de su brazo como antes y solamente entonces, Remus Lupin volvió a sentirse completo de nuevo.

OoOoO

Tonks sintió un fuerte rayo de luz sobre el rostro. Vagamente fue recobrando la conciencia pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Sintió el irrefrenable deseo de sonreír y lo hizo, aunque tardó varios segundos más en recordar el motivo de su sonrisa: Remus y ella estaban juntos por fin.

Ya no había mentiras, todo era perfecto, tan perfecto que parecía un sueño. De pronto el temor de que simplemente se tratara de eso le formó un nudo en la garganta. Apretó los ojos con más fuerzas, pero cuando aspiró largamente para contener sus nauseas, un agradable aroma a chocolate y libros viejos le dio el toque de realidad que necesitaba. Su cabeza no estaba apoyada en una almohada sino en él. Volvió a sonreír antes de depositar un suave beso sobre el pecho desnudo que le servía de almohada y que le pertenecía a Remus Lupin. Solamente entonces reunió el valor necesario para abrir los ojos.

Todo había sido real. Remus dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Normalmente él tenía la desesperante manía de levantarse muy temprano, pero no le sorprendió que después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, y más específicamente hacía apenas unas horas atrás, necesitara un poco más de descanso. Ella en cambio sentía que sus renovadas energías le impedirían dormir por más de cuatro horas seguidas durante meses.

Había pasado la noche con él, y no es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, pero en esa ocasión habían hecho mucho más que simplemente dormir compartiendo una cama. Se le había entregado completamente y ni en sus más exigentes fantasías habría podido imaginar que aquella primera vez resultaría tan maravillosamente perfecta.

Se sentía limpia, nueva, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que se le presentara sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro o las fuerzas le faltaran. El mismísimo Voldemort le parecía un rival pequeño en ese momento: si tenía a Remus lo tenía todo.

Muy cuidadosamente le dio un beso sobre una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en el hombro y se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertarlo, acto que sorprendentemente logró. Se puso encima la camisa del pijama del hombre que seguía descansando y se recreó en su aroma: olía a él. Se quedó parada al pie de la cama observándolo por un largo rato, le gustaba verlo dormir. Estaba relajado, tranquilo, de alguna forma, rejuvenecido y las canas en sus sienes parecían fuera de lugar, aunque Tonks no hubiera movido un dedo para desaparecerlas porque lo hacían lucir más atractivo.

Con un suspiro como despedida se dirigió al baño para asearse un poco y tal vez después, preparar un poco de café, corriendo el riesgo de incendiar la casa.

Se lavó el rostro y mientras se secaba encontró un motivo para dejar de sonreír: Dumbledore estaba muerto. La Orden del Fénix había perdido a su líder y el mundo un gran mago, pero aunque se sentía triste por ello le resultaba imposible permitir que la felicidad que sentía se viera opacada por ese hecho. Después de todo McGonagall tenía razón: Dumbledore estaría feliz por ellos.

Se miró al espejo y lo que vio en él la dejó ligeramente sorprendida. Tomó aire con fuerza y pensó que en ese momento tenía las energías necesarias para conseguir cambiar su apariencia. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, pero cuando segundos después volvió a mirarse, el único cambio que notó fue su rostro ligeramente enrojecido por el esfuerzo. Frunció el ceño y lo intentó nuevamente, pero con igual resultado. Después del quinto intento se deslizó por la pared del baño hasta quedar sentada en el piso, luego empezó a azotar su frente contra la pared una y otra vez, emitiendo débiles gruñidos y repitiendo con cada golpe _«Esto está mal»._

— ¿Qué está mal, cielo? —le preguntó Remus, mirándola desde la puerta, con un gesto de preocupación —¿Te refieres a lo que pasó anoche? —volvió a preguntarle sentándose en el piso muy cerca de ella.

—¡No! —Gritó enfáticamente— Lo que pasó anoche es lo único que está completamente bien —le aseguró mientras estrellaba su cabeza contra el lavabo en un intento de acercarse a su lado. Sonrió notando que el usaba el pantalón que hacía juego con la camisa que ella llevaba puesta—. Es que… creí que ya sería capaz de cambiar mi cabello… que ya podía recuperar mis poderes, pero no puedo… —le explicó derrotada dejando que él sobara su cabeza en el sitio que acababa de golpearse.

—Cielo, tu cabello ya es rosa otra vez —le dijo alborotándole la mata de cabello rosado.

—¡Si, pero yo no lo cambié! Yo no elegí ser rosa —gritó frustrada—. ¡Ni siquiera noté cuando se volvió rosa! Dumbledore acaba de morir¿cómo rayos se supone que voy a presentarme en su funeral con el cabello rosa¡No puedo hacer que cambie de color!

Escuchó que Remus se reía y ella le dio un golpe en el pecho. Aquel no era un asunto de risa, pero a pesar de si misma segundos después se encontró riendo también.

—Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore, donde quiera que esté, tomara el color de tu cabello como un homenaje, el mejor que tú le puedes hacer —le dijo besándole la frente— Además, sé que tú no elegiste 'ser rosa', pero lo eres, y así quiero que sigas siendo.

—¿Rosa? —le preguntó extrañada

—Y feliz —añadió después de asentir. Tonks lo abrazó impulsivamente, pero con alguno de sus movimientos provocó que un par de toallas cayeran encima de ellos y al tratar de deshacerse de ellas se golpeó un codo con el retrete.

Permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato sin la menor intención de cambiar de posición o de habitación, a pesar de que ni una ni otra eran las más cómodas.

—No sé si te lo dije alguna vez —comentó Remus con el rostro repentinamente serio—, pero mis padres eran bastante tradicionalistas. Anticuados tal vez…—Tonks se enderezó para mirarlo con atención, sin estar segura si aquello era serio o se trataba de alguna de esas bromas de merodeador de las que Sirius solía hablarle. Lo dejó continuar—. No hubieran visto con buenos ojos nuestra relación.

—¿No? —preguntó ligeramente preocupada.

—No. No después de lo que pasó anoche —añadió tratando de disimular una sonrisa —Me has deshonrado.

—Ya veo —contestó después de soltar una carcajada ante el rostro falsamente mortificado de Remus— ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? —dijo entre risitas.

—Bueno… tal vez no te guste lo que voy a decirte, pero… siempre he sido un hombre decente Nymphadora, y quiero seguir siéndolo. De modo que… creo que tendrás que casarte conmigo —declaró al fin.

Tonks le sonrió, y entendió que detrás de esa broma, la propuesta matrimonial, que escuchaba por tercera vez en su vida de los mismos labios, era una de las cosas más serias que ese hombre había dicho. A pesar de eso, decidió seguir su juego.

—Bueno… supongo que mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz si no cumplo con mi deber de… _dama_ y reparo mi _falta_ —dudó. Si es realmente necesario para que recuperes tu honorabilidad… tendremos que casarnos. Además, ya estaba muy encariñada con mi anillo y no tenía planes para regresártelo —añadió encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo la mano para hacer que el brillante en su dedo emitiera destellos multicolores.

—Entonces¿te casarás conmigo? —le preguntó, esta vez con total seriedad.

—Sí, sí, sí. —exclamó cuando una nueva toalla blanca cayó sobre ellos.

Después de un beso que selló su nuevo compromiso, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo previamente, ambos miraron la bañera, que a comparación del resto del baño resultaba grande, acogedora y casi irresistible. Olvidaron por completo la idea de desayunar y cedieron a la tentación de un largo baño dentro de la tina que parecía llamarlos con urgencia. Una vez allí, convirtieron cada burbuja que desparecía en un beso y en una nueva promesa que no estaban dispuestos a romper nunca más. En una sonrisa que a partir de entonces sería automática al simple contacto de sus manos.

**Epilogo**

Remus se sentó en la vieja banca del parque con la carriola de su hija menor muy cerca de él. La pequeñita, de apenas mes y medio de edad, despertó de pronto y reclamó la atención de su padre con un llanto suave y melodioso que resultaba agradable. Tomó a la niña en sus brazos y observó a sus otros dos hijos que a lo lejos gritaban y alborotaban como cualquier otro niño sano y feliz.

Maggie clavó sus ojos oscuros en él y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando su padre la empezó a mecer. Sin perder de vista a los otros niños, Remus se acercó al tronco de árbol que, después de tantos años, seguía en el mismo sitio. En su tiempo de estudiante, él y sus amigos se habían reunido en ese lugar infinidad de veces, y era ahí donde sentía más fuerte la presencia de Sirius, ahí, donde lo recordaba vivo, y no frente a la fría placa de metal que conmemoraba su muerte.

Sonrió antes de sentarse en el tronco y descubrir un poco a Maggie. El día estaba hermoso y pensó que sería bueno para la pequeña tomar un poco de sol.

—Creo que no había tenido oportunidad de presentarte a esta pequeña —le dijo aparentemente al aire, y acomodó a la niña en sus piernas—. Margaret Lupin. Cuando Nymphadora supo que estaba embarazada por tercera vez empezó a llamarla _el accidente_, porque no teníamos planeado tener más hijos. Pero estoy seguro de que la esperó con tanta alegría como a Sirius y a Anne —la niña soltó un alegre gorjeo y Remus le sonrió—. Tal vez es un accidente, pero es el más bello que he tenido.

»Tenías razón Sirius. Sin importar lo que pueda indicar una Orden de Merlín, yo no nací para ser ni héroe ni un mártir. Nunca me sentí bien en medio de batallas o estando solo. Estabas en lo correcto cuando asegurabas que mi destino era formar una familia y educar a mis hijos… —dirigió una fugaz mirada al sitio donde Anne acababa de caer y su hermano le daba la mano para levantarla—. Espero estar haciéndolo bien. Espero haber hecho feliz a Nymphadora… Trato de aprovechar y de agradecer todo lo que tengo, por mi familia… porque es una oportunidad que se le negó a mucha gente que quizás lo merecía más que yo… gente como tú, como James, como Harry.

Casi adivinando que su padre se sentía triste, Maggie lanzó un gritito alegre que disipó la nostalgia en su mirada.

—Sirius se parece mucho a ti¿sabes? No sólo por que lleva tu nombre. Será todo un merodeador cuando entre a Hogwarts. Anne tiene la sonrisa de su madre… y también su torpeza, pero es más callada y tranquila, Nymphadora siempre dijo que se parecería a mí. Esta pequeñita en cambio —afirmó tomando la manita de la bebé—, aparte de tener unos hermosos ojos oscuros, creo que será tan risueña y escandalosa como su madre.

—¿Hablas con Maggie, papito? —le dijo una vocecita desde su espalda antes de que sintiera un peso sobre su cuello y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Algo así —le contestó sonriendo mientras mentalmente se despedía de Sirius, aún maravillándose por todo lo que tenía.

Su vida era perfecta… casi.

Observó el espacio vacío a un lado del tronco: era el lugar que solía ocupar su esposa, suspiró.

—Extraño a mi mami —declaró Anne con una carita triste, también ella observando el lugar vacío.

—Yo también princesa… mucho —Con un largo suspiro, tomó a Anne de la mano y se dirigió al sitio donde estaba la carriola de Maggie. Sirius ya los esperaba.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó el niño con ansiedad. Remus miró su reloj antes de asentir.

—Su mamá llegará en menos de media hora a la estación y todavía tenemos que comprar dulces y flores para recibirla.

El rostro de los niños se iluminó de entusiasmo. Aunque Nymphadora solamente se había ausentado tres días por cuestiones de trabajo, los cuatro la echaban de menos como si su ausencia ya se hubiera prolongado por un año.

En media hora, su vida y la de su familia volverían a ser perfectas, en media hora, estarían juntos y el mundo estaría completo nuevamente.

OoOoO

Nymphadora no hizo el menor esfuerzo por reprimir su sonrisa de triunfo. La niña en frente de ella la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, el hombre que estaba a lado de la niña la miraba con gesto de cansancio, mientras algunos billetes de juego caían sobre la cabecita de una bebé que dormía cerca de él.

—No me gusta jugar con mamá —dijo la niña dejando el montón de billetes que llevaba en las manos sobre el tablero de Monopolio.

—Son malos perdedores¿verdad Sirius?, tus hermana es muy aburrida —le dijo Tonks al niño que estaba a su lado y que era increíblemente parecido a su padre.

—¿Ya me cuentas un cuento, papito?— pidió Anne, todavía con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Si, princesa, pero primero recoge todo esto.

En cuestión de segundos todo quedó guardado en su sitio y la niña subió las escaleras tirando las manos de su padre para obtener su tan deseado cuento.

—Quiero subir —susurró tristemente Sirius al ver que su hermana y su padre desaparecían.

—Yo también —dijo Tonks haciendo un mohín—. Vamos —añadió tomando a la bebé que dormía profundamente, y subió las escaleras seguida de su hijo hasta acomodarse en la cama de Anne, quien tardó un momento en perdonarle el exceso de entusiasmo con su victoria, pero que finalmente le sonrió antes de empezar a bostezar escandalosamente.

Remus empezó a leer con la cabecita de Anne recargada en su pecho y Sirius se acomodó a los pies de la cama de su hermana. Veinte minutos después, Tonks era la única que seguía escuchando el cuento que Remus leía: el valiente príncipe desafiaba miles de peligros para abrirse paso, espada en mano, hasta el sitio donde la princesa lo esperaba llena de amor y admiración.

Años atrás Nymphadora había sido la protagonista de su propio cuento, su príncipe también se había enfrentado a pruebas muy difíciles antes de llegar a ella libre de prejuicios y temores.

En ese momento, su príncipe cerraba el libro y acomodaba la carita de Anne en la almohada, antes de besarle la frente con ternura y cubrirla con las mantas. Su príncipe tenía la cabeza más gris que diez años atrás, cuando lo había conocido y aunque su mirada milagrosamente había rejuvenecido durante su primer vuelo en escoba juntos, en ese momento lucía cansado y ojeroso ya que solamente habían pasado dos días desde la última luna llena.

Sus miradas se encontraron cuando él se acercó a despertar suavemente a Sirius que dormía con la cabeza colgando fuera del colchón. El niño, medio dormido, se puso de pie y, susurrando algo que nadie entendió, se dirigió a su habitación después de darles un beso a sus padres. Remus se agachó a recoger a 'Toby' el oso de peluche de su hija mayor y Tonks se levantó muy despacio con la pequeña Maggie en sus brazos. Se quedó de pie hasta que su marido guardó el libro y la alcanzó en la puerta.

Cuidadosamente colocó a Maggie en su cuna, le dio un beso en la frente y dejó que Remus apagara la luz. Al salir se tropezó con un juguete y, como siempre, Remus tuvo que sostenerla del brazo para evitar que cayera. La maternidad podía volver más cuidadosa a una mujer torpe, pero no hacía milagros.

Llegaron a su recámara abrazados y con una sonrisa traviesa, Tonks se separó rápidamente de Remus cuando éste le dio un beso profundo y dulce. Apuntó a un viejo fonógrafo con su varita y de inmediato escuchó los viejos y conocidos acordes de _Fascinación_.

—Nuestra canción —le murmuró sonriendo. Él asintió y le rodeó suavemente la cintura antes de que ambos empezaran a bailar.

—Te amo, Nymphadora —le confesó al oído y ella sintió que los diminutos vellos de sus brazos se erizaban como siempre que escuchaba esas palabras de sus labios.

—Y yo a ti —le dijo acariciándole una mejilla—, cada día más.

No mentía, jamás había vuelto a mentirle. Desde el primer día en que ese hombre se había cruzado en su camino no había hecho otra cosa que quererlo cada día más. Lo quiso más cuando él se presentó ante ella con el pequeño pececito azul con el que trataba de consolarla, lo quiso más cuando trató de ayudarla para dejar una vida que no consideraba digna de ella, lo quiso más cuando haciendo un enorme esfuerzo le ofreció el dinero que necesitaba para ayudar a sus padres. Cuando creyendo que a pesar de todo era él quien no la merecía y tímidamente le propuso matrimonio, incluso cuando trató de alejarla de él para protegerla lo quiso más. Después al regresar a ella, el día de su boda, y aquella tarde en que ambos lloraron al sostener a su hijo en brazos por primera vez y mutuamente se agradecieron esa dicha, lo quiso más. Sabía que seguiría amándolo cada vez más hasta el día de su muerte.

Cuando se miró en sus ojos claros supo que él sentía lo mismo y que la fascinación que sentían el uno por el otro no tenía fin ni conocía límites.


End file.
